Harry Potter et le serpent de l'ombre
by Alberforth
Summary: Ma vision de la 7 ème année. Attention, les quatre premiers chapitres ne sont pas de moi, j'ai continué a partir du 5 eme :pNeed reviews
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

Au cours de l'été les meurtres se multipliaient et le ministère ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y en avait du côté des sorciers mais aussi du coté des moldus. Les articles comme quoi Lord Voldemort avait été aperçu à Londres sur le Chemin de Traverse ou dans d'autres endroits étaient fréquents. La mort de Dumbledore avait eu un effet considérable, Voldemort avait le champ libre maintenant. Les mangemorts n'avaient plus aucune crainte sauf une … Harry Potter surnommé le survivant, l'élu et bien d'autres surnoms. Aujourd'hui Harry devait aller au Terrier; il avait envoyé un hibou à Ron en lui demandant s'il pouvait venir chez lui pour le reste des vacances, et une semaine avant la rentrée il retournerait avec Ron au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

- Harry debout ! Cria sa tante

Harry avait maintenant dix-sept ans et il était majeur ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne retournerait plus chez sa tante et son oncle. Harry descendit donc dans la cuisine où sa tante faisait à manger, son oncle, comme a son habitude lisait le Daily mail, le régime de Dudley continuait toujours mais cette fois il y avait une légère amélioration car Dudley avait perdu 1 kilo mais aux yeux de Harry, Dudley faisait toujours le poids et la taille d'un jeune cachalot.

- Comment vont t'ils venir te chercher tes amis ? Grogna l'oncle Vernon de derrière son journal.

- C'est moi qui vais chez eux. Répondit Harry sur un ton très calme.

- Ah? Et comment tu n'es pas majeur chez les gens normaux et puis tu n'as pas de voiture.

- J'y vais en transplanant, dit Harry avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

En effet Harry avait eut son permis de transplanage pendant l'été et il l'avait eu facilement Hermione aussi l'avait et Ron aussi mais de peu car il avait transplané un dix mètre à côtés, il l'a repassé et cette fois l'obtint.

- Tu y vas en quoi ?

- En trans- pla- nant. Dit Harry en détachant toutes les syllabes

- Et tu ne reviens pas l'été prochain n'est ce pas ? On est débarrassés de toi, hein mon garçon ? dit l'oncle Vernon avec espoir.

- Non je ne reviendrais pas je suis libre, bon il faut que j'y aille mais avant il faut que je fasse ma valise.

Dans deux minutes Harry serait en train de rigoler au Terrier. Harry passa devant son oncle, sa tante et son cousin.

- Au revoir, dit-il


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Square Grimmaurd

Bien entendu il n'eut aucune réponse mais Harry s'en fichait complètement. La rue était déserte, Harry s'avança dans le jardin et alla derrière la maison pour ne pas être vu des moldus. Le Terrier pensa Harry.

- Attendez Potter, dit une voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt.

- Professeur McGonagall ? Dit Harry en faisant volte-face.

- Oui Potter.

- Que faites vous dans le jardin de ma tante et de mon oncle ? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis venu vous chercher. Dit-elle.

- Quoi ! Mais je dois aller chez Ron ! s'écria Harry

- Mr Weasley a été prévenu par hibou que vous vous retrouveriez au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix deux semaines avant d'aller à Poudlard.

- Mais que faites- vous dans le jardin ? Demanda à nouveau Harry.

- Je suis venue vous chercher Potter. Dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall

- Où m'emmenez- vous ? Demanda Harry ;

- Au square Grimmaurd Potter, vous savez transplaner je crois.

- Euh oui, répondit Harry

Maintenant il se trouvait sur la place du square Grimmaurd. Le professeur McGonagall sortit de sa poche intérieure l'éteignoir de Dumbledore, bientôt la place fut privée de toute lumière. Harry s'approcha de l'endroit où aurait du se trouvait une maison, et puis la porte apparut.

- Entrez Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall dans son dos.

Harry poussa la porte, des bruits provenaient de la cuisine Harry reconnut la voix du Professeur Lupin. Harry entra dans la cuisine et tout le monde le regarda.

- Oh bonjour Harry s'écria Tonks en s'avançant vers Harry

Harry serra la main à tout le monde, puis il s'assit sur une chaise, le professeur McGonagall prit alors la parole.

- Potter ! Beaucoup de membres de l'ordre pensent que vous devez être mis au courant, moi y compris, d'abord le professeur Dumbledore vous a légué plusieurs objets à lui, qui ont été mis dans votre chambre. Vous devez aussi savoir que vous savez qui est de plus en plus actif pour vous tuer Potter, je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à sortir de l'enceinte du collège. Nous avons une bonne raison de croire que vous savez qui veut vous tuer cette année par tous les moyens possibles. C'est pourquoi vous prendrez des cours particuliers dans mon bureau.

Après ce long discours tout le monde regarda Harry.

- En quoi vont constituer ces cours ? Demanda Harry.

- Vous apprendrez de puissants sortilèges. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'avait demandé au cas ou il mourrait, précisa le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur est ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ?

- Oui vous pouvez y allez, nous vous appellerons quand le dîner sera prêt. Répondit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry monta alors au deuxièmes étages, il poussa la porte de sa chambre et vit que Dumbledore lui avais légué pas mal d'objets, le premier objet qu'il vit fut la Pensine, les autres objets étaient bizarres, il les avaient déjà vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il y avait aussi des livres, un retint particulièrement son attention, le livre était intitulé sorts avancés pour sorcier(e) de cinquième classe l'auteur s'appelait John Melbourne.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et commença à le lire, au bout d'un moment il entendit des pas monter l'escalier, la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Tonks apparut. A table la discussion portait sur le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Harry venait de se souvenir de ce dernier.

- Quand va-t-il avoir lieu ? Demanda Harry

- Dans une semaine, répondit Lupin

Harry avait hâte d'être au mariage de Bill et de Fleur.

Le jour du mariage Lupin vint voir Harry en lui disant que il ne restait plus que 5 minutes avant le départ.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 : Le mariage

Harry descendit dans le hall Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey fol œil attendaient Harry et ses amis. Ils sortirent sur la place et disparurent. Harry était si content de revenir au Terrier.

- HARRY ! Cria Ron, Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Ron et toi ?

- Un peu stressé mais sinon sa va.

- Où est Bill ?

- Il se prépare, viens je vais te présenter, Harry voici ma grande tante Muriel.

- Enchanté !

- Moi aussi Mr Potter

Harry et Ron continuèrent les présentations pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, au bout d'un moment le silence se fit, Harry vit alors pourquoi tour le monde c'était tu. Fleur venait de sortir de la maison des Weasley et pour ne pas mentir Harry dit à Ron.

- Elle est magnifique, dit Harry à Ron

- Et dire que c'est ma tante, dit Ron

- Oui tu en as de la chance.

- HARRY !

- HERMIONE ! S'écria Harry

- Salut Ron

- Oh salut Hermione, dit Ron en rougissant.

- Venez, la cérémonie va commencer !

Bill portait une robe de sorcier noire, le prêtre leur demanda si ils acceptaient de se chérir, il leur posa les questions habituelles et avec sa baguette il fit sortir une flamme bleue comme un serment inviolable.

- Un peu long vous ne trouvez pas ? Dirent deux voix derrière eux

Fred et George se tenaient derrière eux, ils étaient habillés en robes de sorcier noires. Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent avec Fred et George pendant un moment puis Bill annonça.

- A table !

Le repas fût délicieux il dura deux heures et Harry, étant rassasié, alla se coucher. Ron le suivit et ils discutèrent ensuite du mariage puis finirent par s'endormir. Le matin Harry et Ron descendirent les marches et allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine où Mrs Weasley préparait des toasts au bacon et des œufs et plein d'autres choses délicieuses. Peu de temps après Ginny et Hermione les rejoignirent a table, Mrs Weasley était partie apporter ces délicieux mets aux invités. Vers 9 heures Harry et ses amis partirent en direction du verger des Weasley. Ils y trouvèrent Fred et George en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

- Salut les jumeaux. Dit Harry

- Que faites-vous ?

- Nous préparons de nouveaux produits, enfin nous mettons nos idées sur parchemin.

- Vous voulez faire une partie de Quidditch ?

- Qui joue ?

- Il y a Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et moi, alors ? demanda Harry au Jumeaux

- D'accord ! Dirent ils

- Oui

Le reste du séjour se passa bien, la dernière semaine ils partirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry acheta ses fournitures, puis alla prendre un verre au Chaudrons Baveur, il fut rejoint par ses amis 10 minutes plus tard. Harry retourna au Terrier et pensa que le lendemain il retournerait à Poudlard,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : l'arrivée a Poudlard

Harry se souvenu que c'était l'année des A.S.P.I.C ce qui était très important et il se promis de faire ses devoirs à l'avance pour pouvoir s'entraîner au cour de défense contre les force du mal et au Quidditch car il étaient toujours le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il dîna avec les Weasley puis alla faire sa valise avec Ron. Ils se retrouvèrent avec Hermione et Ginny dans la cuisine vers dix heures trente. Puis Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. Ils sortirent dans le jardin puis transplanérent a la gare King's cross ils arrivèrent directement devant le Poudlard expresse.

- Bonne année les enfants, cria Mrs Weasley.

- Au revoir Mrs Weasley, cria Harry

Harry et ses amis cherchèrent un wagon de libre et ils en trouvèrent un où il y avait seulement Luna dedans.

- Bonjour Luna. Dit Ginny.

- Bonjour Ginny. Répondit elle sans pour autant lever les yeux du journal de son père.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Ginny

- Oui, Papa a fait des recherches sur les Ronflack Cornu et nous avons voyagé jusqu'en Chine.

- Et sa c'est passez comment ? Demanda Ginny intéressée.

Ginny et Luna engagèrent la conversation, pendant ce temps Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le wagon. Ron ferma la porte et s'assit à côté de Harry. Quand la femme qui vendait des friandises passa Harry acheta beaucoup de choses pour ses amis.

- On devrait mettre nos robes de sorcier, dit Hermione

Nous enfilons donc nos Robes de sorcier, quand le train s'arrête à Pré au Lard. Nous montons dans les diligences tirées par les Sombral chargés des affaires de Ron et de Hermione. Nous arrivons dans la grande salle et nous nous asseyons à la table des Gryffondor et attendons la répartition.

- Ron regarde le professeur a cotés de Slughorn cela doit être le nouveaux prof de défense contre les force du mal.

- Celui qui a les cheveux noirs ?

- Oui, répondit Harry

Le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence pour que la répartition commence, une fois celle-ci finie elle prit la parole.

- Voici le professeur John Melbourne, il assurera le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit le professeur McGonagall

- Melbourne ? Répéta Harry pour lui-même, sa me dit quelque chose.

- On verra ça un autre jour dit Ron qui avait déjà sauté sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître.

- Oui tu as raison on verra ça demain. Dit Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : le cours de défense contre les force du mal.

Ce soir là Harry se coucha directement puis il fut rejoint par Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Quand tout le monde s'était endormi, Harry se posait des questions sur l'identité de John Melbourne, mais très vite ses pensées se recentraient sur Ginny. Sa conscience le malmenait

- pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle

- parce que si je sors avec elle, elle va mourir

- On est tous voués à mourir un jour.

- Mais je ne veux pas !

- Mourir ? Rappelle toi, pour un esprit sensé, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.

Cette soudaine allusion à feu son mentor réveilla Harry en sursaut. Lui qui tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier la mort de Dumbledore, voila que même sa conscience venait la lui rappeler.

Harry eut du mal à se rendormir cette nuit la, le nombre de pensées douloureuses lui passant à l'esprit n'y étaient sûrement pas étranger.

Finalement, le lendemain, Harry fut presque heureux de retrouver l'agitation de la salle commune, au moins il devait penser à des choses beaucoup plus terre à terre …

Mais ce fut finalement Ron qui le tira de sa torpeur.

- C'est étrange de ne plus voir Dumbledore quand même … Espérons que McGonagall tienne le choc, elle semble fatiguée.

- Tu peux le dire, avec l'ordre, ses cours et la casquette de directeur, il y a de quoi vous faire déprimer.

- Je serais curieux de voir les emplois du temps, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas trop de cours commun avec les Serpentards cette année.

A peine eut il fini sa phrase que les préfets (en l'occurrence Hermione, Ron devait décidément avoir la tête dans les nuages …) commencèrent à distribuer les emplois du temps.

Après un examen rapide, ils se rendirent compte que leur seul cours commun avec les Serpentards serait celui de potion (pour changer …. Pensa intérieurement Harry) et qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre cette année. Les garçons commencèrent à râler lorsque Hermione s'assit avec eux.

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc pour faire cette tête d'enterrement ?

Harry leva un sourcil et lui lança un regard sévère, l'enterrement de Dumbledore était encore présent dans les esprits des trois amis …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'exclama Ron, Il y a que cette année encore nous devons nous coltiner les horribles Serpentards en cours de potion et que nous n'avons presque aucun temps libre, à part ça tout va pour le mieux dans le pire des mondes …

- Ne te met pas à faire de l'esprit, Ron, ça ne te réussit pas. Pouffa Harry

- Ron ! Hermione le regardait durement. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que cette dernière année à Poudlard est la plus importante ? Tu sais bien que nous passons nos ASPIC à la fin de l'année ? Il est donc normal que nous travaillions plus que le reste de l'école !

Hermione se pencha à son tour sur l'emploi du temps et regarda les cours communs avec Ron et Harry.

- Et bien, parfait, nous allons enfin savoir ce que vaut, et accessoirement qui est, notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

- Ah oui, nous l'avons d'ici … 20 minutes comme premier double cours de la journée. Ron soupira …

- A mon avis, il ne doit pas être mauvais. Dit alors Harry. Il venait de se souvenir du livre de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Répondirent ils en cœur.

- Avec le mariage et tous les événements de ces derniers jours, j'ai oublié de vous parler de certaines choses … Notamment Dumbledore m'a laissé beaucoup de ses objets, dont un livre sur les sortilèges de John Melbourne

- QUOI ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire !

- On en reparlera plus tard, enfin, je pense que c'est un bon sorcier …

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir, en effet la première cloche annonçant le début des cours de l'année venait de sonner.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent en silence, direction la défense contre les forces du mal !

Comme chaque année depuis leur arrivée au château, les élèves de la même année qu'Harry découvrirent un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal …

Quel pedigree, un mangemort portant le lord sur sa tête, un crâneur, un mangemort déguisé, une folle du ministère et enfin un assassin … Seul leur professeur de la 3ème année était vraiment un bon, mais il dut donner sa démission à cause de son problème de fourrure …

Ce qui fit que, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, les élèves étaient un peu anxieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le professeur Melbourne

Pour son premier cours, le professeur Melbourne était en retard.

- Cela commence bien !

- Oh Ron, tais toi !

Ron regarda Hermione et rougit.

- Hm hm hm. Fit une voix

- Tout le monde tourna la tête et Harry commença à prendre peur, il détestait cette expression qui lui rappelait trop Ombrage.

Lorsque Harry tourna la tête, il vit Ombrage. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, et à voir l'expression des autres élèves il ne devait pas être le seul.

Un nuage de fumée apparu et il en sorti un homme. Ni vieux ni trop jeune, il avait les cheveux noirs virant au blanc, on ne lui donnerait pas plus de cinquante ans.

- Bien le bonjour jeunes gens !

La classe, encore sous le choc ne put qu'articuler un vague bonjour. Le professeur Melbourne avait réussi son entrée.

- Pardonner moi cette petite entrée en matière, mais j'ai estimé qu'une petite plaisanterie sur le dos de ces crétins du ministère ne ferait de mal a personne.

Les élèves, Harry le premier, commencèrent à rire. Le fait que ce professeur inconnu médise le ministère avait quelque chose d'attirant. Harry et les autres se sentirent immédiatement en confiance.

- Comme vous le savez, mon nom est Melbourne. John Melbourne. Je serais cette année votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais que vous avez entendu cette phrase beaucoup de fois, mais je ne suis pas du tout sur de rester plus d'un an, tout dépendra de l'extérieur à vrai dire.

Hermione leva la main, personne ne fut surpris si ce n'est le professeur.

- Oui ? Miss … ?

- Granger, Hermione Granger. Vous dîtes que cela dépendra de l'extérieur, mais vous parlez de la guerre contre Voldemort ?

Toute la classe frémit sauf Hermione, Harry, et étrangement le professeur.

- Mademoiselle, vous me semblez bien téméraire de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

Harry intervint

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose

- Effectivement, je vois que le professeur Dumbledore vous a bien éduqué Mr Potter.

Oui je parlais en effet de la guerre, qui, disons le, est de plus en plus violente, contre le mage noir se faisant appeler Voldemort.

Jeunes gens ! Reprit il. Vous devez savoir qu'étant en dernière année, vous devez faire le pas entre Poudlard et le monde réel ! C'est ce à quoi je vais m'adonner avec votre classe.

Dans un premier temps je vais vous donner (il agita sa baguette magique et des feuilles apparurent sur les tables) un petit questionnaire à me remplir pour vous situer un peu, et ensuite on parlera de quelques sorts.

Vous devez aussi savoir que l'année sera basée sur beaucoup de sort d'attaque, même si le ministère n'est pas très enclin à ce que je vous les apprenne, je vous rassure je m'en moque.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le professeur ramasse les questionnaires. Harry ne se doutait pas que tous les membres de l'AD présents dans la salle le réussiraient, il était en effet assez facile.

Une fois les parchemins ramassés, le professeur demanda aux élèves de se lever, et il catapulta les tables au fond de la salle.

- Très bien, il me faut maintenant un volontaire pour que je vous montre quelques sorts.

Le fait qu'il a mentionné des sorts d'attaque quelques minutes avant n'enjoua pas la salle, personne ne se proposa. Si bien que se fut Harry qui se dévoua, il voulait tester son professeur.

- Monsieur Potter ! Très courageux de votre part ! Je n'en attendais pas moins. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ce que j'attends de vous, Harry, ce n'est pas que vous m'envoyiez chez Mme Pomfresh, mais que vous me lanciez cependant des sorts offensifs. Le sort que vous voulez, cela n'a pas d'importance, cependant je dois vous prier de ne pas lancer l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, je risquerai alors de devoir vous faire mal.

Harry lui sourit et se mit en position pendant que Melbourne se tournait vers le reste de la classe.

- Je veux que vous regardiez bien ce qui va se passer, vous devrez être capable d'en faire autant d'ici noël.

A vous Harry.

Harry réfléchissait à quel sort lancer. Il décida de commencer doucement.

- experlliarmus !

Le sort de désarmement fusa vers le Melbourne, celui-ci agita sa baguette négligemment et un bouclier de couleur rouge apparut autour de lui, agissant comme un miroir le sort d'Harry reparti vers l'expéditeur.

Harry pensa intérieurement que Melbourne maîtrisait bien les sortilèges informulés.

- Stupefix !

Encore une fois le professeur bloqua d'un geste de sa baguette, souvenir cuisant pour Harry de la confrontation avec l'assassin de son mentor, il ne tint plus et lança :

- SECTUMSEMPRA

Le professeur fut surpris et se contenta d'esquiver le sort, visiblement il ne pensait pas Harry capable d'utiliser de la magie noire.

- Et bien je vois que votre panoplie de sorts est très complète Mr Potter ! Mais c'est bien, toujours essayer de surprendre son adversaire. Toutefois je ne cautionne pas l'usage de ce type de magie, à mon goût bien trop violente !

- Désolé monsieur.

Melbourne se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la classe pour y voir des sentiments mitigés, Hermione était tout bonnement stupéfaite, quand à Ron il était plutôt enthousiaste …

- Jeunes gens, il est l'heure, nous avons été pris de court par le temps, comme souvent d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai comme seul travail pour la prochaine fois de commenter ce petit duel. Mr Potter attendez avant de sortir s'il vous plaît, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Harry s'avança surpris.

- Oh non je ne vais pas vous réprimander étant donné que je vous avais donné l'autorisation d'utilisez presque n'importe quoi, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça.

Je voulais simplement vous parler. Comme tout le monde, je connais votre histoire, et, étant très ami avec feu Albus, je voulais vous dire que si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je me tiens à votre disposition, dans la mesure de mes moyens bien évidemment.

- Merci monsieur.

Harry sortit de la salle pour se retrouver nez à nez avec … Ginny ! Que fais tu donc la ?

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le mariage de Bill, et le souvenir cuisant de leur séparation en juin restait très présent dans son esprit.

- Je t'attendais idiot

- Ginny …

- Je ne suis pas venue écouter tes sermons. Je suis venue te dire que peu importe tes stupides et nobles raisons, je m'en fiche, je t'aime Harry, et je veux prendre le risque.

- Ginny, je ne peux pas …

- Très bien, mais sache que je suis TRES têtue

Elle tourna le dos à Harry et s'enfuit dans un couloir.

Harry ne savait plus très bien où se mettre, il était très mitigé quant à la position à tenir, il sentait ses résolutions du mois de juin faiblir à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il décida de retourner dans la salle commune pour passer l'heure libre qu'ils avaient (elles étaient rares !) à bavarder avec Ron et Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 Requête spéciale

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle commune, il eut l'impression de déranger. En effet, Ron et Hermione étaient en pleine conversation, et à ce que Harry put voir sur leurs visages, ils ne parlaient pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Harry se demanda si ils allaient enfin se décider à sortir ensemble depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour sans se voir…

- Harry ! dit Ron

- Comment trouves tu ce professeur, Melbourne ? Enchaîna Hermione

- Et bien, vous vous complétez parfaitement !

Ils rougirent tous les deux et Harry éclata de rire

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra le voir à l'usage, mais il m'a l'air d'être très intelligent et très puissant. Hermione, tu sembles l'avoir épaté, il devait penser trouver une classe d'ectoplasmes et peureux, mais il a vu que certains avaient les yeux en face des trous.

- Merci. Bon alors, que t'a donc laissé Dumbledore ?

- Oh ! Des tas d'objets bizarres, des livres et la pensine

- Ouaah des livres, il faudra que je voie ça !

La journée se passa assez bien, et lors du repas du soir, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole

- Bonsoir à tous. Ce que je vais dire, peu de gens l'ignorent, mais il me semble assez essentiel de le rappeler. Après la mort du professeur Dumbledore l'été dernier … Elle leva son verre et se tut quelques instants … l'école n'était pas sûre de rouvrir cette année.

Cependant, des mesures de sécurité drastiques ont été prises pour évité tout problème. Tout le personnel a été soigneusement vérifié.

Je dois malheureusement vous prévenir que les sorties à Pré Au Lard seront supprimées cette année, sauf une pour noël. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire n'importe quoi tant que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom sera toujours actif.

Pour votre propre sécurité il est interdit de rôder dans les couloirs passé 22h, mais cela ne vous étonne sûrement pas.

Bon appétit.

Harry décida qu'il devait mettre quelques choses au point avec la nouvelle directrice, il se rendit donc devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Il déglutit. Du temps de Dumbledore il aurait sûrement trouvé le mot de passe, mais il ignorait totalement les habitudes du professeur McGonagall.

Harry se retrouva donc coincé devant la porte sans pouvoir rien faire, si ce n'est attendre que quelqu'un vienne.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il avait vu Dumbledore utiliser un patronus pour envoyer des messages, alors pourquoi pas essayer ?

Cependant, nouveau problème, même si son patronus lui obéissait, il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre le message.

Harry réfléchit un instant et pensa finalement que même un patronus sans message éveillerait l'attention de la directrice.

Il se concentra sur un souvenir heureux et dit :

Spero Patronum !

Un grand cerf blanc apparut, Harry lui murmura : monte chez McGonagall.

Il douta de son idée jusqu'à ce que la gargouille se tourne, laissant place au professeur McGonagall, qui ne semblait pas surprise de le voir.

- Potter, je me doutais bien de votre venue. Pour votre information le mot de passe est : dignité. Maintenant suivez moi.

Harry fut assez perturbé lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de la directrice. Comment aurait il pu ne pas l'être quand on sait le nombre d'heure qu'il y avait passé en compagnie de Dumbledore ?

Le professeur McGonagall le tira de sa rêverie.

- Très bonne idée le coup du Patronus Potter, mais vous devez encore la perfectionner à mon avis, il est venu me trouver mais ne m'a délivré aucun message !

- C'est que je ne savais pas comment faire professeur.

- Et bien, c'est assez simple, lorsque il est invoqué, il vous suffit de penser a la personne et au contenu du message, il se chargera du reste.

- C'est aussi simple ?

- Oui Potter, mais il faut un grand pouvoir pour que cela fonctionne.

Elle le regarda avec l'air sévère qui la caractérisait, mais Harry remarqua à quel point elle était fatiguée. Il remarqua aussi les portraits des anciens directeurs qui le regardaient, mais celui de Dumbledore semblait dormir.

McGonagall surpris son regard.

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas cessé de dormir depuis que le portrait est apparu, je ne comprends pas.

- C'est anormal ?

- Les autres portraient pensent que oui, mais moi je ne sais que dire, je ne suis pas très versée dans ce domaine.

Mais il me semble que vous vouliez me voir Potter ?

- En effet professeur.

Harry déglutit un grand coup et reprit :

- Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre, et encore moins à dire, alors je vais vous demander de me laisser finir avant de m'interrompre.

Elle hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Harry remarqua que cette fois, l'apparence de somnolence des anciens directeurs était finie, sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui dormait toujours.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, l'année dernière le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné beaucoup de leçon d'un type très spécial. Je ne vous en révélerai pas le contenu, il était contre, mais je dois cependant vous parler d'une prophétie, elle-même qui a été détruite lors de l'attaque du département des mystères lors de notre cinquième année.

Cette prophétie stipulait que l'élu, qui devra tué Voldemort, était un jeune garçon né en juillet il y a maintenant 17 ans.

Il lui raconta en détail tout ce qui se liait à la prophétie, et continua sur sa lancée

- Professeur, maintenant que vous êtes sure que je suis l'élu (il dégluti en disant ce mot, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas), j'ai des choses à faire qui ne peuvent souffrir d'aucun délai.

Le professeur McGonagall semblait ébranlée, toutefois elle acquiesça Elle allait parler lorsque Harry lui coupa la parole

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait fini. J'aurai donc à concilier mon rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, les cours et cette mission . C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander une chose insolite, mais il me faudrait une autorisation de votre part pour palier au couvre feu, je ne vous cache pas que même sans je ne le respecterai pas.

En disant ceci, il émanait de Harry un sentiment très fort d'assurance. Il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi direct avec un professeur, si ce n'est avec Dumbledore.

La directrice ne parut pas étonnée, et répliqua

- Harry (Harry nota l'emploi de son prénom), nous savions que vous prépariez quelque chose avec Albus, et je me vois mal comment je pourrais vous refuser cette autorisation.

De plus, vous devez savoir que j'avais l'intention de vous faire donner des cours particuliers encore cette année.

Harry haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Par qui ?

- Pas par moi, j'en ai peur, j'ai vraiment trop de travail cette année, je pensais demander à Mr Melbourne.

- Je ne le connais que très peu, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui, pouvez vous m'informer à son sujet ?

- Si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler c'est parce que John voyageait beaucoup. Il était un grand ami du professeur Dumbledore. Il est spécialiste des sorts de protection mais ne se débrouille pas trop mal en métamorphose aussi.

Harry se rappela du premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et sourit.

- Il m'a d'ailleurs parler de vous, il est impressionné par votre potentiel, Harry.

- Vraiment ? Fit ce dernier, surpris.

- Oh oui, il m'a raconté votre premier cours et m'a dit que vos sortilèges étaient pour le moins puissants.

Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui.

- Bref, Harry, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai pas mal de travail, y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

- Non, par contre, bonne chance pour toutes vos responsabilités cette année, et n'en faites pas trop !

Le moins qu'on aurait pu dire du visage de Minerva McGonagall à ce moment, c'est qu'il n'était pas impassible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Un peu de bonheur

Il était tard lorsqu'Harry rentra se coucher. Il ne restait qu'une personne dans la salle commune : Ginny

Harry redoutait la confrontation, sachant que cette fois il n'aurait plus d'aussi bonnes excuses …

- Et bien Mr Potter ! C'est à cette heure qu'on rentre ! Je t'attends depuis des heures !

- Oh … Je devais régler certaines choses avec le professeur McGonagall …

- Comme par exemple le droit de sortir après le couvre feu sans avoir de retenues ? Glissa t'elle malicieusement

Harry tenta de détourner la conversation

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Ils devaient m'attendre

- A mon avis ils ont oublié, ils sont allés se coucher, mais ils étaient bien trop occupés ce soir pour t'attendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien figure toi que contrairement à toi, mon abruti de frère n'a pas peur de prendre des risques et Hermione non plus.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils … ?

- Tu es long à la détente, t'aurais t'on ramolli le cerveau pendant les vacances ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui dangereusement

- Ginny …

- Harry, je sais que tu es persuadé au fond de toi que tu te fais du mal. Si je te dis que je suis parfaitement consciente des risques que je prends ? De toute façon, Voldemort …elle s'interrompis et regarda Harry, elle venait de prononcer son nom, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien de terrible, puis repris :

- Il m'a déjà utilisée comme sœur de ton meilleur ami, il ne se gênera pas pour recommencer, petite amie ou pas !

- Mais j'ai peur pour toi …

- Et bien, laisse moi t'aider à surmonter ta peur.

- ….

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer, elle se colla complètement à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Oh Ginny, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manquée …

Cette nuit la, Harry dormi comme un loir.

Le lendemain matin, il trouva à son réveil un Ron plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. Il faut dire qu'il s'était mis sur son trente et un, pourtant ce n'était qu'un jour ordinaire.

Harry savait que Ron ignorait que Ginny lui avait tout raconté, il décida donc de le tourner en bourrique :

- Tu vas à un bal costumé ?

- Oh, Harry …

- Quoi ?

- Comment dire …

- Je me demande si en descendant je ne risque pas de trouver une Hermignone aussi rouge que toi. Glissa t'il malicieusement.

- Ainsi tu es au courant …

- Et oui, et je me demandais bien quand est ce que vous franchiriez le pas, tu m'en vois ravi.

- Et je peux savoir qui te l'a dit ?

- Oh.. Euh … En fait, c'est Ginny, elle m'attendait hier quand je suis revenu de chez Mcgonagall.

- Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu me racontes, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'a attendu uniquement pour cela, hier soir elle semblait déterminée.

- En effet, il s'avère que j'ai céder …

- Et bien, jolie soirée pour les couples hier on dirait !

- Bref, et si on allait manger ? J'ai une faim de loup

Harry se sentit bien avec Ginny qui lui tenait la main et Hermione et Ron ensemble. Les regards fusèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils allaient vers la grande salle, mais ils s'en moquèrent. Harry aurait cru que Romilda Vane venait d'avaler un serpent vu la tête qu'elle faisait quand elle vit Ginny l'embrasser.

Dans la grande salle, le courrier arriva vite, Harry ne reçut rien mais ne s'en étonna pas.

Hermione, fidèle à elle-même lisait la gazette, déplorant le nombre de morts croissant dut aux mangemorts.

Quand Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs il remarqua Hagrid qui lui fit de grands signes de la main, Harry ne l'avais pas vu depuis juin (il était demeuré absent la journée d'avant, personne ne savant ou il était)

Il vit aussi un professeur Mcgonagall plus fatiguée que jamais mais droite et fière. Lorsqu'elle senti le regard d'Harry peser sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, chose rare de sa part.

Harry redoutait un peu les cours de potion de Slughorn, cette année il n'avait pas de livre pour l'aider, le livre du prince ne concernant que la sixième année, et de toute façon il était encore caché dans la salle sur demande.

Lorsque Harry Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le cachot, ils virent tout d'abord les serpentards.

Harry ne leur avait encore pas prêté une attention énorme cette année, mais il dut bien avouer que la plupart leur faisaient maintenant pitié. Peut être était ce dut a l'absence de Draco, ou peut être car lui-même avait de la pitié pour Draco.

Le professeur Slughorn entra dans la salle et embrassa ses élèves du regard.

- Vous le savez tous, cette année est particulièrement importante pour la continuité de vos études après Poudlard. Surtout pour ceux qui visent le poste d'Auror, les potions sont très importantes.

Vous ne devez pas oublier que même s'ils préfèrent les mauvais sorts, les mages noirs sont souvent enclins à l'empoisonnement, c'est une manière plus subtile de se débarrasser de son ennemi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la potion qui avait tant affaibli Dumbledore ….

Il semblait que Hermione ne lui en voulait plus et elle l'aidait volontiers cette année, si bien qu'après le premier cours Slughorn les félicita pour leur potion particulièrement bien réussie.

Pendant la récréation, Harry raconta à ses amis (Ginny l'ayant bien entendu rejoint) l'entrevue avec la directrice. Hermione sembla ébahie lorsque Harry leur raconta comment il avait fait appeler le professeur McGonagall, s'étonnant que Harry y ait pensé tout seul.

Mais il fallait que cela arrive, Ron fit une petite gaffe.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as les papiers nécessaires pour fouiner dans le château, quand commence tu tes recherches sur les derniers Hor…

AIE

Harry venait de lui mettre un coup de pied, chose qui n'avait pas échappée à Ginny qui fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi me cacher vous des choses ?

Harry lança un regard noir à Ron.

- Ginny, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu dois savoir, mais je ne comptais pas te les annoncer de cette manière.

- Et bien maintenant que nous avons amené le sujet …

- Non. La reprise des cours est imminente, et je ne veux pas gâcher ce récit on ne peut plus intéressant.

Elle fit la moue mais ne lui en voulut point, pour le prouver elle l'embrassa et fila en direction de sa prochaine salle de classe.

- Ron tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention ! Harry semblait à la fois déçu et en colère.

- Je suis désolé … Je ferais attention

- Hermione, promet moi que petit ami ou pas, tu lui jette un sort de silence à la prochaine gaffe ! Plaisanta il.

Elle rigola et ils s'en furent en cours de métamorphose.

C'était leur premier cours avec McGonagall cette année.

Elle ne leur cacha pas qu'elle était submergée et qu'il ne fallait pas l'insupporter sous peine de dures sanctions.

L'heure du repas atteinte et ce dernier prestement terminé, les 4 amis s'en furent pour une petite promenade dans le parc.

Ce fut Ginny qui ramena la conversation sur le sujet du matin.

- Maintenant Harry, à toi de parler !

- Bon, bon, très bien. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps.

Il lui raconta en détail tout ce qu'il savait sur la prophétie, si elle fut choquée il n'en sut rien, Ginny savait cacher son jeu, par contre elle grimaça quand il prononça le nom de Voldemort lorsqu'il lui raconta les leçons avec Dumbledore.

- Ginny voyons, il ne faut pas avoir peur de dire son nom. Lui dit il doucement.

Elle partagea toutefois l'avis d'Hermione sur le sujet du cadre de Dumbledore. C'était louche.

Harry lui expliqua aussi qu'il connaissait quelques Horcruxes mais qu'il fallait qu'il en trouve d'autre, il dressa une rapide liste :

- Le journal de Jedusor : détruit

- Le serpent Nagini : Intact et difficile d'accès

- La coupe : intact

- Le médaillon : a priori détruit par le très énigmatique RAB, mais on n'était pas sur

- La bague des Gaunts : Détruite par Dumbledore

- Un objet de Griffondor ou de Serdaigle, non identifié et à priori intact.

La dernière partie de l'âme de Voldemort étant bien sur dans son corps, il resterait le lord à défaire pour terminer le travail.

Hermione se souvint de quelque chose et s'écria presque :

- Harry ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Hermione ? Quoi donc ?

- J'ai besoin de filer à la bibliothèque pour vérifier !

Typique d'Hermione …

Elle arriva en soufflant presque en retard au prochain cours, mais elle dut avouer qu'elle n'avait rien trouver, il fallait qu'elle continue à chercher. Cependant elle ne voulait pas en dire plus.

Lorsque Hermione revint dans la salle commune des Griffondor ce soir la, elle était très excitée, et manqua presque de faire tomber un élève de première année qui se demandait encore ce qui lui était passé dessus.

- HARRY ! RON ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Les garçons cachèrent mal leur impatience d'en savoir plus, Harry allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle commença.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé qui était RAB …


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Le mystère enfin levé

Hermione rayonnait, cependant lorsqu'elle reprit la parole elle eut l'air un peu déçue.

- La réponse nous était connue depuis longtemps, cependant nous n'avions pas fait assez attention !

- Hermione, si tu ne veux pas que nous te lancions un sort, je te conseille de te dépêcher sans tourner autour du pot ! Cria presque Harry

- Oui, j'y viens. Donc figurer vous que j'ai eu une idée. J'étais sure de connaître un sorcier avec ces initiales la, mais je l'avais vite mis de côté car j'écartais la possibilité que ce soit un mangemort.

- QUOI ?

- Oui oui, il semblerait qu'il avait percé le système de Voldemort, ne me demande pas comment, et en effet Voldemort l'a tué.

- Mais qui était ce ?

- Le frère de Sirius, Régulus.

- QUOI ?

- Sirius nous a dit en cinquième année qu'il était devenu mangemort, il nous a aussi dit qu'il était mort car il avait abandonné Voldemort. Cependant, Sirius ne s'intéressait pas assez à son frère, il a cru qu'il avait uniquement fui, mais j'ai maintenant la preuve que c'est bien lui. J'ai cherché dans un livre de généalogie, j'y ai trouvé la famille black. Régulus s'appelle en fait Régulus Alphard Black.

Les deux garçons étaient médusés. Comment avaient ils fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient surs que l'homme qui aurait détruit l'horcruxe ne serait pas un mangemort …

Harry resta pensif pendant un petit moment puis il reprit

- Sérieusement Hermione, bien trouvé, on aurait pu chercher longtemps, mais diable, comment y as-tu pensé ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas, une intuition ! Mais en fait, je me suis dit que je connaissais une personne avec ces initiales, mais je n'étais vraiment pas sure, donc j'ai été vérifié. Tu sais aussi que Sirius nous avait dit que Régulus avec été tué par des mangemorts, non par Voldemort, j'ai retrouvé des articles de journaux, des témoins affirment que Voldemort l'a tué de sa main. Il semble qu'il se soit douté de quelque chose.

Bon, et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais aller me coucher. Toutes ces heures passées à la bibliothèque m'ont fatiguée à un point …

Elle embrassa Ron et fit un signe de la main à Harry. Ron semblait prêt à se métamorphoser en tomate, il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et monta se coucher aussi.

Harry était maintenant seul, Ginny n'étant pas apparue de la soirée, Harry se demanda bien où elle pouvait être.

Il se laissa aller et s'assoupit dans un fauteuil tout en réfléchissant. Cette année commençait fort. Il pensa à l'entrevue avec la directrice et se rappela de ses paroles.

Les autres pensent que oui, mais je ne suis pas très versée dans ce domaine.

Comment expliquer l'attitude du portrait de Dumbledore ? Il ne devait pas faire semblant de dormir, les autres portraits l'auraient vu, mais peut être étaient ils de mèche ? Mais pour cacher quoi ?

Lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule le secouant doucement et qu'un corps s'assis sur lui, Harry n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner qui était la.

- Ginny ! Mais où étais tu ?

- Oh, à vrai dire j'ai eu une journée très fatigante, lorsque je vous ai vu parler de choses sérieuses avec Hermione et Ron …

- Tu étais là ?

- Je venais de finir de manger et je rentrais juste oui. Je disais donc, après vous avoir vu faire des messes basses, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous déranger, donc je suis sortie faire un petit tour, tu sais combien j'aime le parc la nuit.

- Ginny ! Non seulement tu n'aurais pas dérangé, mais en plus tu ne peux pas te promener seule la nuit par les temps qui courent !

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis plus un bébé, et de plus je sais me défendre.

- Oui mais quand même, je préfèrerai que tu évites ce genre de promenades nocturnes.

Lorsque Ginny Weasley plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, elle eut d'abord envie de lui crier dessus. De lui dire de ne pas la prendre pour un bébé, qu'elle avait assez de sa mère pour ça. Elle voulait lui dire que même si elle était plus jeune, elle pouvait se défendre, mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'Harry, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne cherchait pas à la couver comme le ferait sa mère, non, elle voyait dans son regard une preuve d'amour, il s'en faisait vraiment pour elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à pleurer, se sentant confuse et idiote, elle allait parler mais ce fut Harry qui reprit :

- Ne pleure pas, je ne disais pas ça pour te sermonner, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

- Je sais Harry, j'essayerai d'y réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois. Mais dis moi, que faisait tu assoupis au lieu d'être dans ton lit ?

- Oh, je méditais sur certains évènements qui se sont déroulés ces derniers jours.

- Je suis sûre que tu meures d'envie de me les raconter, de plus tu ne m'as pas interdit de me balader dans le parc la nuit en TA compagnie. Suggéra t'elle malicieusement.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, elle l'embrassa furieusement et prit sa main pour le tirer vers la sortie. Il pensait au fond de lui que cette fille était vraiment impressionnante, dans tous les sens du terme en définitive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 De bon matin

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il mit quelques minutes pour émerger. La promenade dans le parc avec Ginny et une intense réflexion avant de s'endormir avaient pour le moins pris part aux cernes qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il soupira et pensa que c'était le dernier jour avant le week end.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, il n'y trouva personne. Il regarda sa montre et vit que les cours étaient déjà commencés depuis presque une demi heure. Et personne ne l'avait réveillé ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une explication logique.

Harry entendit tout à coup un bruit qu'il interpréta comme étant un gémissement.

Mais que se passait il donc ce matin ?

Il n'avait pas fait attention en arrivant dans la salle, mais les placards et les fauteuils semblaient bien près des murs.

Il comprit alors et rigola.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Le fauteuil le plus proche se trouva vite dans les airs, révélant ainsi trois élèves qui riaient à en mourir.

Harry n'était pas sur de bien partager la plaisanterie lorsque Ron émergea de sous un autre fauteuil.

- Allez mon vieux, rigole un peu ! Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal, tu as vu ta tête ?

- Très drôle. Grommela t'il Mais quelle heure est t'il vraiment ?

Hermione choisit ce moment pour descendre de son dortoir, encore à moitié endormie. Elle demanda quelle était la source de l'agitation qui régnait, les rires l'ayant sortie de son sommeil.

Harry se tourna une fois de plus vers Ron et dit :

- Quelle heure est il nom d'un dragon ?

- Oh, environ sept heures moins le quart

Harry soupira et se demanda comment Ron avait fait pour dérégler sa montre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il allait le lui demander lorsqu'il vit que Ron (et Hermione aussi) n'étaient pas aptes à répondre à quelque question que ce soit pour le moment.

Se doutant que Ginny n'était pas levée, Harry décida de l'attendre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

La journée passa bien plus vite que Harry ne l'aurait cru, peut être étais-ce dut au fait que les cours de ce vendredi étaient animés par les professeurs les plus barbants du collège, hormis la défense contre les forces du mal bien sur.

Harry ne fut pas mécontent de voir le week end arriver, mais il le fut par contre lorsqu'il vit à quelle vitesse celui-ci avait défilé.

La semaine d'après, un élève de troisième année que Harry ne connaissait pas s'avança vers lui et demanda :

- Quand auront lieu les essais pour la constitution de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Harry du le faire répéter, car l'élève était tellement timide qu'il avait parachuté sa phrase. Harry connaissait bien de telles situations et ne lui en tenu pas rigueur.

Ah, le Quidditch, Harry l'avait presque oublié, c'est pour dire à quel point la situation était grave.

Cette année, une de leur poursuiveuse avait fini ses études, donc il y avait une place vacante dans l'équipe.

Harry décida de passer une annonce comme quoi la sélection aurait lieu le samedi prochain dans la matinée, mais qu'étant donné qu'il ne manquait qu'une personne, Harry ne voulait pas voir d'autre postulants que ceux qui viendraient pour un poste de poursuiveur.

Même si la semaine passa encore une fois très vite, les quatre inséparables trouvèrent quand même un moment de libre pour passer voir Hagrid.

Harry espérait que ce dernier comprendrait à quel point ils étaient occupés et qu'il ne referait pas le même cirque que l'année dernière.

Lorsque Harry le vit de plus près que depuis la table des professeurs, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été affecté par la mort de Dumbledore.

Hagrid paraissait plus triste qu'à l'accoutumée, lui qui était toujours souriant et joyeux.

Cependant, il n'avais pas cessé son projet qui consistait à rendre son demi frère Graup le plus social possible (rappelons que Graup est un petit géant faisant plus de deux fois la taille de Hagrid (qui lui-même n'est pas à proprement dit une petite personne) et qu'il montre de fâcheuses tendances pour la violence, même si l'année passée avait été plutôt calme de ce point de vue)

- Oh oui, il deviendra bientôt un très bon assistant, il parle assez bien l'anglais maintenant, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit trop farouche lorsqu'il verra les élèves.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'occlumencie pour se comprendre à ce moment, et se doutèrent bien que ce ne serait pas Graup le plus effrayé lorsqu'il prendra ses fonctions aux côtés d'Hagrid.

Hagrid leur proposa un de ses fameux gâteaux, mais ils venaient de manger donc ils refusèrent avec gentillesse, le géant ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

Il reprit :

- Comment se passent les cours cette année ? Pas trop de travail ? Quoique avec les ASPICS

- La plus grosse partie du travail cette année n'est pas en relation avec les cours.

Harry avait dit ça sans très bien savoir pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il y repensa il se rendit compte que Hagrid était une des dernières personnes qui lui restait en dehors de ses amis. Il maudissa intérieurement Voldemort, son désir de vengeance n'en fut qu'accru.

Hagrid se renfrogna

- Oh, j'espère bien qu'on arrivera un jour à l'arrêter, mais depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore …

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il était en larmes.

- Hagrid, les gens ne peuvent vivrent éternellement, mais vous avez raison, il est temps de stopper Voldemort.

Harry essayait de se donner contenance, mais au fond de lui-même il était aussi triste que Hagrid et la mort de Dumbledore lui rappelait inlassablement cette maudite soirée de juin.

Hagrid fut visiblement impressionné, il reprit :

- Il est loin le temps où je t'apprenais ce que tu étais Harry, j'espère que tu te rappelles lorsque nous avons acheté ta baguette magique, ce que Mr Ollivander a dit ? Voué a faire de grandes choses, Mr Potter.

Je sais que tu n'aimes vraiment pas lorsqu'on te dit ça, Harry, mais je suis persuadé que tes parents auraient été fiers de toi, ils étaient des battants aussi.

La visite fut écourtée par la reprise des cours, Harry et ses amis promettant qu'ils reviendraient plus souvent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 De surprises en surprises

En repartant de chez Hagrid la discussion porta sur le demi-frère de Hagrid.

- Tu crois vraiment que il va s'en servir comme assistant ? Demanda Ron.

- J'en ai bien peur, grommela Harry.

Hermione allait répondre lorsque Denis Crivey arriva une lettre à la main

- Harry ! Cette lettre est pour toi, s'écria Denis ravi de parler à Harry.

- Oh merci Denis.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire

- C'est de McGonagall !

Harry

Venez demain à mon bureau et prenez avec vous le livre du professeur Dumbledore

PS. Le nouveau mot de passe est babiole

Minerva McGonagall directrice et professeur de métamorphose.

- Que dit elle ? Demanda Ron qui essayait toujours de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

- Une lettre de convocation dans son bureau.

- Tu as une retenue ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non, se sont sûrement les cours supplémentaires qui commencent.

La fin de la journée s'écoula sans incidents notables, choses rare car depuis quelque temps les Serpentards recommençaient à devenir de plus en plus agressif, surtout envers les griffondors, et lorsque Harry Ron Hermione et Ginny remontèrent vers la salle commune, ils croisèrent une personne qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt.

- Professeur Lupin ! Mais que faites vous ici ? S'exclama Harry

- Ah, Harry ! Je te cherchais. Il fit signe à tout le monde et s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous me cherchiez ?

- En effet, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Primo, je suis au courant de tes cours particuliers, qui d'ailleurs commenceront bientôt, et je te réserve une petite surprise à ce propos. Ensuite, je voulais savoir si tu voulais, et vous aussi jeunes gens, venir au quartier de l'ordre pour les vacances de noël.

- Square Grimmaurd ?

- Oui, il n'a pas changé en 1 mois jeunes gens. Lupin souriait. Visiblement son idylle avec Tonks l'avait rajeuni et il ne paraissait plus aussi fatigué qu'avant.

- C'est que … Je comptais faire autre chose de mes vacances professeur.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes par pour ça, vous aurez toutes libertés de sortir la bas, avec quelques réserves bien entendu. Il paraissait amusé.

- Vous … Vous êtes au courant ?

- En effet, il s'avère que Minerva nous a dit que tu semblais décidé à agir seul, c'est pourquoi, et comme dernier ordre de Albus, nous allons vous laisser le champs libre.

- Oh ! Vu sous cet angle, nous ne pouvons refuser.

- Très bien, nous mettrons donc ça en place rapidement. Au revoir et amusez vous bien. Harry, je crois que la directrice t'attend dans son bureau, je m'en voudrais de te retarder. Cette fois, c'était sur, il était amusé.

Il partit d'un pas alerte en riant sous cape.

Harry était un peu surpris.

- Pourquoi rit il à votre avis ?

- Aucune idée reprit Ginny, Harry, je te laisse, j'ai à discuter avec la directrice, cela ne peut souffrir d'aucun délai. Elle aussi semblait amusée. Elle embrassa Harry et fila.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui était un peu trop innocents à son goût.

- Que me cachez vous tous ?

- Oh, tu le sauras bien assez tôt répondit Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux. Elle s'en alla avec Ron, laissant Harry seul dans le couloir.

Il se remémora les dernières minutes, qui à elles seules étaient plus intéressante que la journée entière, si ce n'était la visite chez Hagrid, et se dirigea non pas vers le bureau de McGonagall mais vers son dortoir.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, arrivé en haut essoufflé. Il tira de sous son lit un sac contenant sa cape d'invisibilité et prit la carte du maraudeur dans sa valise.

Il enfila la cape et fila chez la directrice, il se trame quelque chose se dit il, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Arrivé devant la gargouille il hésita, mais se dit qu'après tout, les choses qu'on lui cachait devait le concerner, sinon Hermione et les autres n'auraient pas parut gênés lorsqu'il leur avait posé la question.

Il donna le mot de passe et la gargouille lui laissa le champ libre.

Il monta les marches en évitant de faire du bruit et commença à entendre de nombreuses conversations venant du bureau de la directrice.

La porte du bureau n'était pas fermée, Harry regarda donc par l'entrebâillement.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Même s'il aurait voulu il n'aurait pu prononcé un mot.

Harry eut la désagréable impression de voir devant lui les trois quart des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Arthur Weasley et bien d'autre qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Il se demandait quoi faire lorsqu'il vit Maugrey se pencher vers la directrice et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elle rigola et Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle leva sa baguette et dit

- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, les invités furent surpris mais ne dirent rien.

- Accio cape d'invisibilité

Harry sentit sa cape voler vers le professeur McGonagall et toutes les personnes dans le bureau éclatèrent de rire, et Harry, à son grand étonnement, vit Ginny en faire de même.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter ! S'exclama de nouveau la directrice.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il sortit sa baguette et cria presque :

- Accio cape d'invisibilité

Il reprit, un peu plus gai :

- Merci madame la directrice de m'avoir rendu ma cape.

Tout le monde éclata de rire

Il entra complètement et regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il vit, mais cela ne l'étonna pas, que Melbourne y était aussi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 Leçons, leçons

Harry regarda un petit plus attentivement la salle. Elle n'avait pas changée depuis sa dernière visite. Les portraits ne dormaient pas, si ce n'est celui de Dumbledore. Ils avaient l'air curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Harry put le lire sur leur visage et pensa intérieurement la même chose.

Il se tourna enfin vers Ginny qui rayonnait, avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres qui ne promettait rien de bon.

La directrice reprit la parole :

- Mr Potter, comme prévu vous allez avoir des leçons particulières …

- Madame, pourquoi tout ce monde ?

- Si vous me laissiez vous l'expliquer, cela serait plus facile que de m'interrompre sans cesse !

Elle n'en parut pas fâchée toutefois.

- La présence de certains membres de l'ordre et de Mrs Weasley est due au professeur Melbourne.

Harry tourna la tête surpris

Le professeur lui décrocha un sourire.

La directrice repris :

- Harry, je vais laissez le soin au professeur Melbourne de vous expliquer la teneur des leçons, je vous prie de vous asseoir avant cependant. Son visage était impassible, si bien que Harry commença à être inquiet.

- Merci Minerva. Donc Harry, c'est moi qui vais diriger vos leçons mais cependant je n'y participerait pas beaucoup.

- Mais ?

- En effet, j'ai pour intention de vous apprendre non pas des sortilèges, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cela, cependant, il y a une chose que vous ne pouvez pas apprendre dans les livres. Avez-vous une idée Harry ?

- Euh … Mis à part l'occlumancie je ne vois pas trop …

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'idée ? Quelque chose qui pourrait vous servir cette année et qui nécessite de l'aide extérieure.

- Je ne vois pas monsieur.

- Très bien, vous aller vite comprendre.

Harry vit sa main plonger dans sa robe vers sa baguette magique, Harry surpris attendit.

- Experlliarmus !

Harry bondit sur le côté pour éviter le sort et se releva et comprit.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui Harry ?

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et cria :

- Experlliarmus !

Melbourne fut surpris et se retrouva contre le mur sa baguette de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Vous allez apprendre à me battre ?

Il se releva et se massa les côtes.

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! Cependant, tu n'es pas obligé de me faire mal !

- Je suis désolé !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, finalement, j'ai essayé de te surprendre mais c'est toi qui m'as eu.

- Et si je peux me permettre, quelle est le rôle de tout ce beau monde ?

- Et bien, j'ai dit que je ne te donnerai pas ces leçons moi-même … Je pensais que tu aurais compris.

Harry fut estomaqué.

- Vous comptez me faire battre en duel contre ces sorciers ?

- Pour sur.

- Harry, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange pour toi, mais l'ordre a pensé que tu avais de grosses lacunes dans ce domaine, et c'est pourtant très capital. Intervint Mr Wealsey

- Très bien, mais pourquoi Ginny ?

- Je crois qu'elle a surpris une conversation et a proposé de participer aussi, autant pour apprendre que pour le plaisir de te taper dessus j'imagine. Reprit il amusé.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui lui tira la langue et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vraiment incroyable.

- Bien, et quand commençons nous ?

- Mais tout de suite Potter, en garde !

Celui qui venait de parler n'était autre qu'Alastor Maugrey, ancien auror très connu pour le nombre de mages noirs envoyés à Azkaban grâce à lui.

Harry s'avança baguette tendue, mais il demanda avant :

- Les cours auront toujours lieu ici ?

- Oh non Harry, simplement ce soir, mais il ne durera pas longtemps. C'était la directrice qui avait parlé. Elle continua :

- J'ai besoin de mon bureau voyez vous.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Maugrey qui s'inclina. Harry en fit de même et attendit le premier sort.

Harry se fut avoir par un sortilège informulé de saucisson. Tonks marmonna le contre sort et le combat repris.

Il fut étonné de voir comment Maugrey lançait ses sorts, la plupart informulés à une vitesse fulgurante. Pas un sort de Harry ne passa les défenses de Maugrey, et il en fut un peu déprimé.

Melbourne le prit à part lorsque les autre commencèrent à quitter la salle.

- Harry, si tu as combattus Alastor ce soir c'est pour te montrer à quel point ta tache sera rude. Si je ne me bats par contre toi c'est parce que je me garde pour lorsque tu auras vaincu tous les autres membres de l'ordre qui seront volontaires pour les leçons.

Ah oui, Harry, autre chose. J'ai trouvé l'idée de te faire combattre contre Ginny intéressante. Je connais les liens qui existent entre vous et je trouve que c'est un très bon entraînement que de maîtriser ses émotions, ainsi n'hésites pas à lui lancer des sorts, car elle n'hésitera pas.

De plus, elle me semblait enjouée à l'idée de s'entraîner aussi.

- Ca, je n'en doute pas professeur.

- Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire. Bonne nuit.

Harry descendit l'escalier et lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir il sentit une main prendre la sienne, celle de Ginny évidemment.

- Alors Harry, content de ma petite surprise ?

- Ginny, tu es incorrigible

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser passer cette occasion ! A vrai dire je suis au courant depuis le début de l'année, j'ai entendu mon père en parler à Maugrey.

- Petite cachottière !

Harry l'embrassa et ils montèrent se coucher, car il était déjà tard, et même si demain ils n'avaient pas cours, Harry sentit le besoin de dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Chose pouvant paraître surprenante, Harry dormis comme un loir cette nuit la. Les leçons n'étaient sûrement pas étrangères à la fatigue qui l'accablait, mais elles n'en étaient pas les seules raisons. En effet, Harry commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il arriverait à trouver les Horcruxes. Il n'avait pas la science infuse de Dumbledore, il n'en avait pas non plus les pouvoirs. Et le pire, c'est qu'il en était parfaitement conscient.

Il fût content de pouvoir discuter un peu avec Ron et Hermione. Il leur raconta la soirée de la veille, ils ne furent pas surpris, visiblement Ginny avait parlé.

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole :

- A propos des sortilèges que tu dois apprendre, on pourrait faire comme en quatrième année et t'aider, car je te rappelle que nous n'allons pas te laisser partir seul, donc il faudra qu'on s'entraîne aussi.

Ron approuva de la tête. Harry ne sut que leur répondre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser leur aide mais toutefois, cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je demanderais à McGonagall si nous pouvons utiliser des salles de classe vides.

- Tu as déjà des idées de sortilèges ?

- A vrai dire non, je pensait me servir des livres que Dumbledore m'a laissé, il devait avoir prévu de me donner des leçons de sortilège je pense …

- Tu as regardé de plus près le reste des objets ? Il n'a pas du te les laisser par hasard.

- Non, j'ai eu d'autres occupations plus importantes ces derniers jours, de plus n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un match samedi prochain, il va falloir que l'on s'entraîne un peu sérieusement.

- Oui, d'ailleurs quand as-tu prévu la prochaine séance d'entraînement ? Demanda Ron

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que l'on pourrait y aller cette après midi s'il n'y a personne sur le terrain. Je vais convoquer l'équipe. Mais avant il faudra faire passer les tests de sélection pour le dernier poursuiveur.

Il s'avéra en effet que le terrain était libre, les sélections eurent lieu et ce fut un élève de quatrième année que Harry ne connaissait que de vue qui les remporta, il semblait assez doué avec un Souaffle, mais il devait progresser sur un balai.

L'équipe s'entraîna dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré l'intervention de quelques serpentards qui ne trouvèrent mieux que de huer les joueurs.

Hermione était paisiblement installée à la bibliothèque lorsque Harry et Ron y entrèrent, visiblement fatigués mais contents.

Harry demanda

- Que fais tu donc Hermione ?

- Je dresse une petite liste de sortilèges qui peuvent être intéressants. Il faudra que tu me prêtes le livre de Melbourne à ce propos, je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la bibliothèque.

- Pas étonnant, je ne pense pas que les sortilèges présent soient du niveau de ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard.

Harry reprit un peu plus doucement

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée d'aller à Godric Hollow. Je comptais y faire un petit tour cette après midi, voulez vous m'accompagner ?

- Bien sur ! Reprirent ils en cœur.

- Très bien. Cependant je dois vous prévenir que cela risque d'être dangereux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là bas.

- Tu sais très bien que nous ne reculerons pas devant le danger Harry.

- Très bien, il ne me reste qu'à prévenir Ginny que je ne serais pas la cette après midi, attendez moi dans le hall d'entrée.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée Harry.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Si tu lui en parles, elle fera tout son possible pour venir.

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il reprit :

- Il faut qu'elle comprenne que je ne pourrais pas prendre le risque de la voir venir avec nous. Je vais quand même lui parler. De toute manière, nous allons transplaner, donc elle ne pourra pas nous suivre, elle n'a pas son permis que je sache ?

- Bien sur que non, elle n'a pas 17 ans.

- Très bien. Je vous rejoins dans le hall d'entrée. Prenez tout ce que vous jugerez bon de prendre.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que Ginny était présente dans la bibliothèque depuis le début avec Hermione. Seulement elle avait pris soin de lui prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, si bien que Harry ne la trouva pas.

Il pensa l'avoir oubliée chez la directrice avec son petit numéro de la veille.

Mais lorsqu'il se mit à la recherche de Ginny il ne la trouva pas non plus, et pour cause, elle était avec Ron et Hermione dans le hall.

Ron n'était pas au courant, mais Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle estimait que Ginny aussi avait le droit de participer à l'expédition et ne partageait pas le point de vue de Harry. Elle pensait qu'il était, involontairement, trop couveur, que Ginny savait prendre ses responsabilités et qu'elle avait montré, et ce en plusieurs occasions, qu'elle était capable de les assister.

Si bien qu'elle lui tenait le bras, se préparant à transplaner avec elle.

Harry déboucha dans le hall d'entrée, il demanda si quelqu'un lui avait pris la carte du maraudeur, car il ne la trouva pas non plus.

- Non Harry, je l'ai cherchée mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Elle n'était pas dans ta valise.

C'était Ron qui avait parlé, il avait l'air sincère.

- Très bien, dans ce cas Ginny ne me trouvera pas lorsqu'elle décidera de se montrer. Allons y, le temps de prévenir Mcgonagall.

Spero Patronum !

Harry regarda son patronus droit dans les yeux et pensa très fort à son message, le patronus fila droit vers la directrice, et les trois amis sortirent dans la cours, avec Ginny toujours cachée dans la cape d'invisibilité.

Fidèle à la saison, le temps était capricieux. Un vent fort balayait la cours du château et la pluie menaçait.

Harry cria presque pour se faire entendre :

- Nous devons sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner, à partir de ce point la nous serons vulnérables à toute attaque, soyez donc prêts à vous défendre.

Il prit la tête de la file et sortis.

- Nous allons maintenant transplaner. La destination est le quartier de Godric Hollow, je ne connais pas le numéro de la maison mais je pense qu'on pourra se renseigner là bas.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Harry se concentra, il n'aimait vraiment pas transplaner, il avait l'impression de passer dans un aspirateur.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la destination, il se concentra et rouvrit les yeux après l'effet du transplanage.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une ville, avec beaucoup de maisons autour de lui. Godric Hollow murmura t'il.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit avec soulagement que Ron et Hermione était la. Mais il vit aussi une autre personne.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

- GINNY ? Harry avait malgré lui crié.

- Oh, calme toi.

- Que fais tu ici ? Et comment ?

Avant qu'elle est eue le temps de répondre, Harry comprit. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, furieux.

- Comment avez-vous osé ?

- Harry, sache que Ron n'est pour rien dans l'affaire. C'est uniquement à cause de moi si Ginny est ici.

Ron avait en effet l'air aussi surpris que Harry, et non moins en colère.

- Et maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Cela suffit, Harry. Il faut que tu comprennes que non seulement je ne veux pas te quitter, mais qu'en plus je vais vous aider. Tu ne peux pas refuser. Je suis libre de prendre des risques et je crois vous avoir déjà prouvé que j'étais capable de me défendre contre des mangemorts.

- Là n'est pas le problème …

- Je sais, tu ne te le pardonnerais pas si il m'arrivais quoi que ce soit, mais crois que tu l'inverses ne soit pas vrai ? A savoir que si je restais bien au chaud dans mon lit pendant que tu risques ta vie pour le monde des sorciers, je ne m'en ferais pas ?

- Ginny …

- Il suffit Harry. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Je vais vous accompagner.

Elle sortit sa baguette de son sac et reprit :

- Et j'aimerais bien que tu essayes de m'en empêcher !

Hermione intervint

- Il est inutile de se battre, personnellement je pense que Ginny a autant le droit que Ron et moi de t'aider Harry, au contraire tu devrais accepter son aide avec joie et cesser de penser aux conséquences. Même en restant loin du combat, elle n'en est pas moins en danger. Qu'en penses tu Ron

Ron n'avait encore rien dit, il paraissait embarrassé.

- Je ne sais pas trop … Je ne veux pas voir ma sœur mourir devant mes yeux … Mais je pense qu'elle a le droit, Harry, de choisir sa voie. Dumbledore n'aurait pas aimé voir de tels conflits, il faut rester unis devant l'ennemi. Et l'ennemi n'est pas Ginny.

Au fond de lui-même, Harry senti qu'il était heureux que Ginny vienne, mais il ne pouvait l'admettre. Cependant, il concéda qu'il était trop derrière Ginny et qu'aucun de ses arguments contre le fait qu'elle participe aux recherches n'était discutable. N'avait elle pas combattu au ministère ? Ou encore contre les mangemorts l'année dernière ?

- Très bien Ginny, désolé de mon attitude que tu dois trouver trop protectrice, mais je tiens vraiment à toi, je me répète, et je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, donc tu nous accompagnes mais tu fais très attention. C'est aussi valable pour vous, Hermione et Ron.

- Bien entendu, Harry, merci d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, si bien que tout le monde, Harry comprit, éclata de rire, finalement, la journée n'aurait pas été totalement inutile, pensa Ginny.

Ils partirent donc vers les maisons pour les observer de plus près, car comme le disait Hermione, une maison de sorcier devait se reconnaître.

Toutes les maisons semblaient être identiques. Si Harry et Hermione n'en furent pas surpris, c'est parce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant longtemps dans le monde moldu. Pour Ron et Ginny, cette mode était tout simplement étrange et un peu idiote :

- quel intérêt d'avoir la même chose que son voisin. Demanda Ron

Ils croisèrent quelques passants, Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'ils avaient encore leurs robes de sorcier. Cependant, les passants ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser. Harry se demanda pourquoi. Ce fut Hermione, elle avait aussi remarqué, qui lui apporta la réponse à sa question :

- Harry, c'est bientôt Halloween, c'est pour ça que les gens ne nous trouvent pas étranges.

- Ah oui exact, et bien tant mieux, car je n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas la maison. Harry se demanda pendant un moment si le sortilège de fidaletas était toujours en place, mais il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait entendue pendant sa troisième année, tandis qu'il était à Pré Au Lard clandestinement. Hagrid avait trouvé la maison en ruine, mais il ne connaissait pas le gardien du secret. Donc Harry déduit que le sort avait été rompu.

Hermione reprit :

- Harry, tu ne penses pas que cela serais plus simple de demander ?

- Oh oui, je me vois bien demander, pardon madame, sauriez vous où se trouve la maison des Potter qui on été retrouvés mystérieusement morts dans leur maison mystérieusement détruite pendant une nuit il y a près de 16 ans. Très bonne idée Hermione.

- Mais non, tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? Il suffit de demander s'ils connaissent une maison inhabitée depuis longtemps dans le quartier, car cela m'étonnerait grandement si la maison de tes parents était habitée. Les sortilèges anti-moldu doivent toujours être en place, et il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour empêcher les intrusions.

Elle frémit en disant cela.

- Je te laisse demander alors, Hermione, c'est ton idée après tout.

Elle grommela un quelque chose qui ressemblait à : Ah les garçons et leur courage légendaire !

L'information fut rapidement récoltée, une passante aimable croyant à une collecte pour Halloween leur offrit même des bonbons en plus du renseignement.

- Elle a dit : une maison en retrait de toutes au fond de la rangée, à droite. Allons y.

Ils reprirent leur route, Harry avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Après tout, il avait vécu ici une partie de sa vie, et il n'avait jamais ses parents, cependant il allait maintenant pénétrer dans leur maison, sa maison, intouchée depuis le temps. Malgré lui il se sentit trembler.

Il sentit aussi une main se glisser dans la sienne, et Ginny lui murmurer :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

- J'ai un peu peur

Elle resserra son étreinte.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison en question. Indéniablement, elle n'avait pas été altérée par le temps, de la magie était encore à l'œuvre ici.

Harry s'arrêta un moment, puis il pris la parole :

- Maintenant attention. Je doute que nous trouvions la maison gardée, si Voldemort a caché un horcruxe ici il se sera bien gardé d'en parler, toutefois j'imagine qu'il y a de nombreux pièges. Ainsi, ne touchez à rien de suspect, gardez votre baguette en main quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi qu'il arrive nous ne devons pas nous séparer.

Ginny, je sais que tu n'as pas 17 ans, toutefois ne te gène pas pour utiliser la magie en cas de nécessité, étant donné que nous sommes 3 sorciers majeurs avec toi le ministère ne saura déterminer qui a lancer le sort.

Des questions ?

- A ton avis, Harry, a quoi peut ressembler l'horcruxe ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je peux toutefois émettre deux hypothèses. Non sur la nature, mais sur la cachette.

Si l'horcruxe est une chose évidente, qu'on ne penserait jamais à chercher, il est très probable qu'il sera en vue directement, cependant si c'est un objet petit ou important, il sera probablement caché.

Si vous n'avez plus de questions, entrons, je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Harry s'approcha de la porte et murmura : Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant au possible.

La poussière avait pris sa place dans la maison, et visiblement les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis longtemps, l'obscurité qui y régnait avec quelque chose d'inquiétant.

- Hermione, sans rien toucher, va ouvrir les volets, Ron, s'il te plait, allume un feu dans la cheminée.

La maison était on ne peut plus classique, une grande salle à manger avec une table au milieu, une cheminée, une cuisine fermée à l'écart, un étage avec probablement des chambres.

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec une maison comme le Terrier, mais c'était du au fait qu'elle soit située au beau milieu d'une vile.

Harry pensa intérieurement que c'était une volonté de sa mère, de ne pas quitter sa vie moldu complètement.

Une fois les volets ouverts et un feu brûlant dans l'âtre, la maison était un petit peu moins sinistre, si c'était possible.

Harry et les autres virent alors le triste spectacle. Les meubles renversés, les tapisseries brûlées par endroits, le plafond semblait sur le point de s'effondrait, on se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir.

- Le combat entre mon père et Voldemort a probablement eu lieu ici. Murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Que faisons nous Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que le mieux est de commencer à chercher dans le salon, nous allons faire pièce par pièce en étant très minutieux.

Il n'est pas dit qu'un Horcruxe soit caché ici, nous aurons même de la chance si nous en trouvons un.

Nous allons tous rester ici, mais cherchons chacun de notre côté, si quelqu'un trouve quoi que ce soit de suspect, il m'appelle. Et je répète, utiliser votre baguette si vous avez un doute.

Ils se repartirent chacun un coin de la salle à manger et commencèrent leurs recherches. Elles ne furent troublées que par un cri de Ron, il avait vu une araignée sous un fauteuil. Cela détendit l'atmosphère pendant quelques minutes, et Ron était plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Finalement, ils durent se résigner, il n'y avait rien dans le salon, du moins leur première recherche n'avait rien donnée.

La fouille du reste de la maison fut aussi infructueuse, mis à part le fait qu'ils faillirent tous tomber, le plancher était craquelé et menaçait vraiment de s'effondrer.

- Redescendons dans le salon, nous allons nous retrouver en bas sinon, et pas de la manière douce j'en ai peur.

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils du salon, non sans nostalgie pour Harry, et commencèrent à discuter.

- Pourtant, j'aurais pensé trouver quelque chose d'important dans cette maison … Repris Harry.

- Il semblerait que … Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un énorme CRAC venait de retentir dans la maison.

- LE PLAFOND ! IL S'EFFONDRE !

Harry leva la tête, mais le plafond n'avait pas bougé, il tourna la tête vers la source du vacarme et vit … Une horrible araignée aussi grosse qu'Aragog, l'araignée de Hagrid décédée l'année dernière.

Il cria :

- C'est une Acromentule ! Attention à son venin ! STUPEFIX !

Le sort ricocha sur la carapace de la bête pour finir contre l'armoire la plus proche.

Harry se rappela des paroles de Charlie à propos des dragons : Il fut plusieurs sorciers pour immobiliser un dragon, ils sont très résistants à la magie.

Il devait en être de même pour les araignées.

- Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Ensemble !

- STUPEFIX

Cette fois les sortilèges eurent l'effet escompté, l'araignée s'écroula, paralysée.

Ron était livide au bord de l'évanouissement, deux araignées dont une énorme en deux heures, c'était trop pour lui.

Ginny demanda :

- Elle est morte ?

- Je ne crois pas, il faudrait que l'on quitte la maison rapidement, je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici.

- Tu crois qu'elle est là par hasard ?

- J'en doute, il doit sans doute y avoir quelque chose de cacher dans la maison, mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Dumbledore.

Harry était en colère contre lui-même, il regrettait d'avoir été si stupide en juin dernier, il aurait pu, si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas immobilisé, lui sauver la vie …

Il fut interrompu dans ses lamentations par un choc sourd, Ron venait de s'évanouir.

- C'est bien le moment. Grommela t'il

- Aide moi plutôt à le réveiller s'il te plait Harry, et filons d'ici.

Harry se baissa pour aider Ron à se révéler lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose entre les lames du parquet. Il aida Ron à se relever et regarda de plus prêt.

C'était une baguette magique.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre à qui elle avait appartenue.

Hermione le regardait avec surprise

- Que se passe t'il Harry ?

- Hermione … Je crois que j'ai trouvé la baguette magique de mon père

- Quoi ?

- Regarde

Elle se pencha et fit mine de la ramasser.

- NON

- Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une baguette magique, Harry.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Tu penses que ?

- Je ne pense rien, mais je ne prendrais pas de risques, il ne faut pas la ramasser à mains nues.

Il enleva son pull, et attrapa la baguette avec. Il quitta ensuite la pièce suivit de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, Ron s'étant relevé mais il était encore très pâle.

- Merci vieux, de nous avoir permis de trouver cette baguette. Harry souriait.

- De rien, la prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose il suffira de me menacer avec une petite araignée.

Cette plaisanterie détendit l'atmosphère et une fois sortis de la maison, ils transplanèrent à Pré Au Lard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

De Pré Au Lard ils remontèrent au château, dans le but de se mettre au chaud le plus rapidement possible car la pluie commençait à tomber.

Quand ils traversèrent le parc, Harry eut soudain envie d'aller parler à Hagrid de l'araignée qui était dans la maison de ses parents mais il se ravisa, peut être que Hagrid aurait la fâcheuse idée de bavarder, il n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall ils virent que la grande salle étaient décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween et se rejouèrent du banquet qui aurait lieu bientôt.

Cependant, a peine eurent il franchis la porte qu'un fantôme, Nick Quasi Sans Tête, fit son apparition.

- La directrice m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message dès que vous reviendrez Mr Potter. Vous devez allez dans son bureau immédiatement.

- Très bien Nick, merci.

- On vient avec toi Harry.

- Si vous voulez, mais faisons vite, car je meurs de faim.

La directrice était seule dans son bureau quand Harry et les autres y entrèrent.

- Mr Potter, vous m'avez signalé votre départ en début d'après midi, mais où êtes vous allés ? On vous a vu à Pré Au Lard.

- Je ne peux vous le dire madame, c'est en rapport direct avec les leçons du professeur Dumbledore. Vous le saurez bientôt j'espère.

- Très bien. Aucun souci à signaler ?

- Non professeur, tout c'est très bien passé

- Harry, je ne saurais vous conseiller d'agir avec la plus grande prudence lorsque vous sortez de l'école, nous ne pouvons pas vous porter assistance aussi bien que nous pourrions le souhaiter.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas professeur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons rejoindre le banquet, car j'imagine que vous avez faim, de plus je me dois d'y être.

Harry et les autres acquiescèrent. Avant de sortir, Harry regarda une fois de plus le portrait du professeur Dumbledore, mais ce dernier dormait toujours. Refusait il de parler à Harry ?

Pendant le repas ils ne parlèrent pas de choses importantes car ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, mais sitôt de retour dans la salle commune Ron demande, visiblement impatient :

- Tu crois que la baguette de ton père est un Horcruxe Harry ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je ne pense pas que l'araignée ait été là par hasard.

Ron devint livide quand il fit mention de sa phobie.

- La question est plutôt comment le savoir ? Je ne pense pas que nous devons prendre de risques. Il nous faudrait des conseils sur la manière de reconnaître un Horcruxe.

Hermione intervint :

- Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait d'abord s'intéresser au pourquoi Voldemort aurait il fait de cette baguette un Horcruxe ?

- Si, très bien pensé Hermione, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Et bien moi je pense que si les recherches d'objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard est restée vaine pour Griffondor, Voldemort aura été tenté d'utiliser sa baguette. Elle avait une double symbolique je pense.

- Explique toi, j'avoue que je ne vois pas la.

- Et bien. Tu te rappelles je pense de la prophétie qui disait que la personne capable de défier le seigneur des ténèbre était née en juillet … Voldemort t'a choisis toi, mais il aurait pu prendre Neville …

Lorsque Voldemort est venu dans cette maison, il pensait trouvé comme dernier rempart avant de te tuer, et donc de ne plus avoir de soucis après pour son règne, ton père, Harry.

Ton père qui était bien connu pour être un griffondor tout comme Sirius Remus et Peter. D'ailleurs cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Peter le lui ait dit.

Donc bref, Voldemort, a défaut de pouvoir trouvé un objet de Godric Griffondor, aura pris un objet, et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui symbolise la puissance magique du sorcier, d'un homme ayant appartenu à sa maison, et qui plus est lui ayant tenu tête, ton père.

Je pense que lorsque Voldemort a tué ton père, Harry, c'était pour lui un moment très important, car il pensait que plus rien ne pourrais l'empêcher de te tuer.

Harry avait écouté Hermione avec une attention toute particulière et était tout simplement sidéré. Tout son raisonnement se tenait et il était persuadé qu'elle avait raison.

Une question se posait néanmoins :

- Comment savoir si cette baguette est réellement un Horcruxe et comment le détruire le cas échéant.

- Harry, je pense qu'il faudrait demander à la personne par qui tout a commencé.

- Hermione, je te rappelle que le professeur Dumbledore est mort et que son portrait est plutôt boudeur ces temps ci.

- Je ne parlais pas de Dumbledore. Mais de Slughorn

- Slughorn ?

- En effet, d'après ce que tu nous as dit, c'est lui qui a renseigné Jedusor sur les Horcruxes, il devrait être capable de nous aider.

Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis longtemps, mais il dit finalement :

- Sommes nous surs de pouvoir lui faire confiance ?

- Je le pense, il aime son confort, comme disait Dumbledore, toutefois il n'est pas partisan de Voldemort. Je suis certain de sa sincérité. Il a trop de remords envers ma mère pour être un mangemort.

Ginny parla à son tour, résumant l'opinion générale :

- Soit, nous irons voir Slughorn, mais pas ce soir, je suis fourbue et la je ne rêve que d'une chose, mon lit !

- Il est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard, je vais aller me coucher aussi.

Ginny embrassa Harry et ils montèrent tout deux dans leurs dortoirs respectifs laissant Hermione et Ron seuls.

Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit la, il avait trop de chose auxquelles penser.

En premier lieu, l'énigme de la baguette de son père, se pouvait il qu'elle soit vraiment devenue l'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort ? Pourrait il l'utiliser si ils arrivaient à détruire l'horcruxe sans détruire la baguette ? Cela réglerait son problème de baguette sœurs avec Voldemort.

Où étaient les autres Horcruxes ? Que se passait il avec le tableau de Dumbledore ?

Ce dimanche là, Harry eut de mal à se lever. Lorsqu'il descendit finalement dans la salle commune il trouva Hermione Ron et Ginny qui l'attendait.

Hermione prit la parole

- Harry, quand penses tu que nous devrions aller voir Slughorn ?

- Le plus tôt possible, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps libre en semaine j'aimerais bien m'occuper d'autres choses cette après midi. D'ailleurs Hermione, j'aurais besoin de te parler en privé deux minutes

Ils s'écartèrent laissant un Ron et une Ginny désemparés.

- Hermione, j'aimerais que tu fasses une recherche un peu spéciale à la bibliothèque.

- Sur quel sujet ?

- Dans un premier temps sur les tableaux magiques, tu devrais trouvé des choses dans l'histoire de Poudlard je pense, et ensuite sur une potion. Le filtre du mort vivant. Mais n'en parle a personne s'il te plait.

- Le filtre du mort vivant ? Harry a quoi pense tu ?

- La mort de Dumbledore me parait trop suspecte, de plus je me suis rappelé de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Rogue en cours d'année, et j'ai des doutes quant au comportement du tableau. Je me répète, tu n'en parles à personne s'il te plait, maintenant rejoignons les autres.

- Ron, Ginny, je n'ai rien à vous cacher, mais je ne suis pas sur de ce que je suis en train de faire, donc je vous en parlerais en temps voulu. Maintenant allons y. J'espère que Slughorn ne fait pas la grasse matinée.

Au tournant d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent Goyle et Crabe en train de terroriser un élève de première année.

Harry lança, cinglant,

- Vous vous battez enfin contre des gens de votre niveau ?

Les deux serpentards se tournèrent vers Harry, Ron et Hermione semblait scandalisés, ils n'osaient pas intervenir, sachant que le rappel à la discipline ne suffirait pas.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas vif vers Harry, avec eu envie palpable de leur décrocher un gauche droite a la manière de Dudley.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière jaune qui força Harry à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit à la place de Crabe et Goyle deux cochons. Il chercha la source du sortilège et la trouva en la personne d'Alastor Maugrey.

- Et bien, les serpentards aiment bien mes métamorphoses !

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Il s'avère que l'ordre a perdu un membre hier soir …

Ron Hermione Ginny et Harry n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Un mort ?

- Qui ? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Kinglsey Shacklebot.

Nouveau regard médusé, Kinglsey était un des plus puissants sorciers de l'ordre, il était auror après tout.

- Et il a été tué par des mangemorts ?

- Il est mort en essayant de protéger le premier ministre moldu d'une attaque de mangemorts en effet, une perte importante pour l'ordre.

Le premier ministre a réussi à s'enfuir.

- C'est l'ordre qui l'avait chargé de la surveillance du premier ministre ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, Scrimgeour lui-même.

Sur ce, jeunes gens, je vous laisse lire la presse qui relate l'évènement, et j'ai à faire, donc au revoir.

- Au revoir.

La visite à Slughorn était presque sortie des esprits des quatre amis. La mort d'un membre de l'ordre ne s'était pas produite, hormis de celle de Dumbledore, depuis qu'il avait été reconstitué voila deux ans. C'était un coup dur.

- Pourquoi Voldemort veut se débarrasser du premier ministre moldu ? Il n'a aucune influence.

- Je pense qu'il essaye de semer la discorde dans la population, de plus les mangemorts avaient été peu actifs depuis un certain temps, c'était peu être une occasion de les faire travailler. Soupira Hermione.

Le sentiment de haine envers le lord noir n'en était que plus fort après la mort de tant de personnes toutes plus ou moins proches de lui.

Ils arrivèrent presque sans s'en rendre compte devant les cachots qui servaient de bureau à Slughorn depuis qu'il avait repris le poste de maître des potions.

Il frappèrent à la porte mais ne reçurent pas de réponse.  
- Il doit être sorti.

- Ou alors il fait la grasse matinée.

- Ou alors il revient de son petit déjeuner, jeunes gens !

Le professeur Slughorn était derrière eux, il ne semblait pas fâché mais plutôt amusé.

Il reprit :

- Mais entrez donc mes amis.

La pièce n'était pas du tout aussi lugubre que du temps de Rogue, cependant elle sentait le renfermé, c'était en effet un cachot.

Slughorn fit apparaître des fauteuils d'un vert de jade et les invita à s'asseoir.

- Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Pour quelles raisons des étudiants dérangent un vieil homme fatigué un dimanche matin ?

Il sourit, ce n'était pas un reproche, il aimait aspirer au confort.

Harry prit la parole :

- Monsieur, je suis par avance désolé des mauvais souvenirs que vont vous rappeler cette discussion. Mais je vous demanderais par avance de n'en rien dire, et ce à qui que soit, et encore moins à la directrice. Rassurez vous, je n'ai violé aucun règlement, mais j'aimerais quelques éclaircissements.

Le professeur le regarda l'air méfiant, il devait se douter de quelque chose, n'était il pas réputé comme étant un occlumens puissant ?

- Continue Harry s'il te plait, je verrais moi-même de ce que je dois répéter ou non.

- Très bien. Je ne pense pas que l'envie vous en prenne, donc voila.

Comme vous le savez, Voldemort …

Horace Slughorn frémit à la mention du nom du lord.

- … vous a demandé lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, plus connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes.

Il s'avère que, comme vous vous en doutiez puisque vous avez essayé de dissimuler ce souvenir, plusieurs Horcruxes ont été créés par Voldemort.

Le professeur était cette fois stupéfait

- Il l'a fait … ? Je veux dire, il a créé plusieurs Horcruxes ?

- En effet, et certains d'entre eux ont été détruits, je ne vous dirais pas par qui mais pas tous par moi, et il en reste un certain nombre.  
- Je comprend mieux certaines choses maintenant, notamment la blessure d'Albus. Murmura t'il.

- C'est exact, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a détruit les Horcruxes qu'il a pu, et j'en ai détruit un.

Cependant quand j'ai détruit l'Horcruxe, je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était, et c'était un livre, donc je n'ai pas eu de mal à m'en débarrasser, il a été déchiré.

Il s'avère que je ne sais pas comment les reconnaître ni comment les détruire maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, il ne m'a pas laissé d'instructions sur le sujet.

C'est donc la raison de ma venue, je voudrais savoir si vous saviez comment reconnaître un Horcruxe et comment, le cas échéant le détruire.

- Harry … Je suis désolé pour Albus … Toute cette histoire est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du aider Tom Jedusor en lui apprenant ces horreurs.

- Monsieur, le moment n'est pas aux regrets, soyez sur que Voldemort aurait de toute manière trouvé les Horcruxes avec ou sans votre aide.

- Ce n'est pas faux … Bien, Harry, je vais te dire ce que je sais.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Slughorn se tût et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- Harry, je me répète, mais il ne faudra pas en vouloir à un vieil homme, le passé … Les erreurs …

- Professeur, je ne vous en veux pas, je l'ai déjà dit Voldemort aurait trouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Très bien, sauf que tu ne sais pas encore tout. Je vais répondre à l'une de tes questions : Comment détruire un Horcruxe ?

C'est en fait assez simple, sauf que c'est compliqué à mettre en œuvre. Je ne suis pas clair je sais.

En fait, un horcruxe n'a pas de protection. Ce qui le protège c'est ce que rajoute le sorcier qui le crée.

Ainsi, si je décidais, ET SACHE QUE CELA N'ARRIVERA PAS, de créer un Horcruxe avec cette table, elle n'aurait aucune protection, si tu voulais le détruire il suffirait de brûler la table par exemple.

Mais admettons que je veuille la protéger, ce que celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le – nom n'aura manqué de faire, il suffirait que je rajoute de puissants sortilèges ou malédictions. Vous avez compris ?

- Oui, je crois. Mais comment reconnaître un horcruxe alors ?

- Et bien, si tu suspectes un objet d'être une telle chose, il faut faire très attention.

Ensuite, tu peux déjà lui lancer des sortilèges de vérification contre les sortilèges les plus simples, si l'objet se révèle être protéger tu peux avoir un doute. Attention, s'il n'est pas protégé cela ne veut pas dire que ce ne soit pas un horcruxe.

Enfin, lorsque tu es sur que l'objet n'est plus protégé, tu utilises un sortilège, attention, il est très difficile à maîtriser, je ne le connais même pas, pour révéler la nature profonde d'un objet. Si il y a quoi que ce soit caché cela sera révélé.

Slughorn se tût, étrangement il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- Harry. Il faut que tu saches. Une autre personne s'est intéressée avant toi aux Horcruxes de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry n'avait pas l'air surpris.

- Regulus Black ?

- Comment le sais tu ?  
- Peu importe, qu'avez-vous dit à Regulus ?

- Etrangement la même chose qu'à toi, il m'avait parlé d'un médaillon.

- Mais Regulus n'était pas un mangemort ?

- Il l'a été, mais lorsqu'il a vu l'ampleur que le mouvement prenait il a fui. Voldemort l'a tué moins d'un an après, mais il avait eu toutefois l'occasion d'apprendre l'existence des Horcruxes, ne me demander pas comment.

- Vous êtes sur que Voldemort l'a tué de sa main ?

- Oui, c'était dans les journaux

- Très bien, merci professeur et s'il vous plait n'en parler à personne.

Finalement la rencontre avec le maître des potions aura été instructive.

Mais il vit rapidement d'autres obstacles à la résolution du problème de la baguette de son père : ils ne connaissaient pas les sortilèges pour la tester.

Ron était d'avis de demander à Flitwick, n'avait pas t'il pas tester le balais de Harry en troisième année ?

Hermione et Harry étaient plus mitigés, ils n'aimaient pas l'idée que de plus en plus de personnes se rendent compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient déjà pris un risque énorme d'en parler à Slughorn.

Harry décida d'en parler le soir avec Mcgonagall, il devait la voir avant sa leçon du soir avec le professeur Melbourne.

Cependant, il n'était même pas midi, Harry et ses amis décidèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis deux semaines.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, ce ne fut pas Hagrid qui leur ouvrit mais … Graup !

Finalement, le demi frère de Hagrid était devenu son assistant, et il avait l'air plus civilisé que lors de leur première rencontre !

Il grogna plus qu'il ne parla :

- Entrez !

Hagrid était affairé autour de sa marmite, visiblement il préparait un de ses fameux ragoûts dans lesquelles il mettait un peu de tout.

- Vous resterez bien pour manger les amis ?

- Non désolé Hagrid. Harry était un peu gêné. Nous avons à faire au château et nous ne voudrions pas être retardés.

- Groumf, je suppose que vous avez raison

- Hagrid, ou vivent les acromentules dans leur milieu d'origine ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Harry pensa soudain à Aragog et regretta d'avoir poser la question

- Oh, comme ça, ce n'est pas très important, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, cela devait finir ainsi. Sinon, les araignées vivent souvent dans des forêts sombre, la plupart du temps en colonie. Cependant, les acromentules, ou reines des araignées, sont rarement seules et détestent la lumière.

- Merci Hagrid. Cela est surprenant alors d'en voir une seule ?

- C'est surtout rare, il n'en existe plus beaucoup

Harry restait songeur. Une des dernières acromentules seule dans une maison en ruine où s'était déroulé un combat entre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et son père. Cela paraissait plus que suspect. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans cette maison, le contraire était impossible.

- Mais pourquoi me demande tu cela Harry ?

- Juste comme ça, un ami m'a parlé d'une Acromentule qu'il aurait vu et je ne l'ai pas cru.

- Ah …

- Sinon Hagrid, vous qui connaissiez bien Dumbledore, aviez vous déjà entendu parler de Melbourne ?

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, Harry se tourna vers elle surpris.

- Non, jamais entendu parler, je ne savais pas tant de chose de Dumbledore. Et maintenant c'est trop tard … Il est mort et j'ai laissé son assassin fuir …

- Allons Hagrid, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ne t'en veux pas. Dumbledore n'aurait pas aimé que tu risques ta vie inutilement.

- Merci Harry, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus la, j'ai l'impression que nous n'allons pas nous en sortir.

- Mais si, il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Sur ces paroles ils saluèrent Harry et retournèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Sur le chemin Harry demanda à Hermione pourquoi elle avait parlé de John Melbourne.

- Oh, comme ça, je trouve le personnage bien mystérieux

- Hermione, cette après midi tu pourrais faire ce que je t'ai demandé ? Avec Ron s'il veut bien ? J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Ginny, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

- Bien sur, mais je dois tout dire à Ron ?

- Si tu veux oui, je raconterais a Ginny je pense.

Le repas rapidement expédié, les groupes se formèrent, Ron et Hermione prirent la direction de la bibliothèque tandis que Harry et Ginny partirent vers le parc.

Enfin seuls. Ginny n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être seule avec Harry depuis leur promenade dans le parc de nuit.

Elle était en même temps contente et inquiète, car Harry depuis quelques jours ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme. La découverte de la baguette de son père et la visite à son ancienne maison avait sans doute participé à cet état de fatigue, mais aussi le poids des soucis se faisait sentir.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry était seul, ou presque, devant accomplir ce qu'aucun autre sorcier n'avait jamais accomplis. De plus il n'avait que 17 ans …

Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir encore le choc. Et elle qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, à toujours vouloir les accompagner. Mais se pouvait il qu'elle les gênait plus qu'autre chose ? Harry leur cachait il des choses ?

- Harry, je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi Ron et Hermione vont à la bibliothèque.

- Hum. Et bien en fait, j'ai comme un pressentiment. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais plusieurs choses me paraissent étranges.

- Comme ?

- Le fait qu'arrive un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que personne ne connaît mais qui semble très ami avec Dumbledore, pourquoi n'est il pas venu avant ?

Le portrait de Dumbledore qui ne parle pas, ne se réveille pas, et se depuis juin …

- Tu penses que Melbourne nous cache quelque chose ?

- Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais oui …

- Et la bibliothèque ?

- J'ai demandé à Hermione de faire des recherches sur les tableaux magiques et sur une potion.

- Une potion ?

- Oui, le philtre du mort vivant.

- Ah …

- Tu en sauras plus, et moi aussi, bientôt j'espère, mais essayons de passer un bon moment cet après midi.

- Où veux tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, flâner ?

- Ca me va, tant que je suis avec toi.

Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires passaient par la tête de Harry. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir voulu écarter Ginny. Il regrettait aussi de ne pas l'avoir vue avant l'année dernière. Il regretta le temps perdu qu'ils auraient pu passer avant.

Il pensa à l'avenir, il ne voyait pas d'issue possible tant que Voldemort ne serait pas défait. Il devait se préparer à l'affrontement final …

Mais un fort sentiment de vengeance et de colère se mêlait à ses pensées. Il n'en voulait non pas uniquement à Voldemort, mais à tous les mangemorts et à Severus Rogue. L'homme qu'il devrait revoir avant la fin.

L'heure de régler ses comptes approchait.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

La promenade dans le parc fut l'un des meilleurs moments que Harry avait passés depuis le début de l'année. La présence de Ginny avait comme effet de lui remonter sensiblement le moral et de lui donner la force de continuer son combat.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsque Ginny et Harry revinrent au château pour le repas du soir. Ils ne revirent Ron et Hermione que lorsqu'ils se mirent à la table des Griffondors, ils ne pouvaient donc pas discuter librement, de plus Harry avait une leçon de duel ce soir là, la discussion devait donc être remise à plus tard.

Après le repas, Ginny et Harry se dirigèrent vers une salle de cours désaffectée qui avait été remise en état pour les duels, le professeur Mcgonagall ayant décidé d'interdire l'accès à la salle sur demande à tout élève ou professeur, il y avait maintenant deux gargouilles qui étaient postées devant et qui renvoyaient toute personne indésirable.

Le professeur Melbourne était la. Harry regarda rapidement qui d'autre était présent, il n'y avait pas grand monde, uniquement Tonks et Lupin.

- Bonsoir, Harry.

- Bonsoir professeur

- Harry, tu dois savoir que je souhaite te voir utiliser une vaste panoplie de sortilèges pendant ces leçons. J'aimerais bien que chaque séance apporte son lot de nouveauté, au moins un sort nouveau. Tu peux t'aider de tes amis pour en apprendre de nouveaux, ou de livres.

- Comme celui-ci professeur ?

Harry lui tendit le livre que Dumbledore lui avait laissé.

- Oh oh. Et où as-tu eu ce livre, qui en passant n'existe qu'en une petite dizaine d'exemplaires, Harry ?

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a légué.

- Oh oh, j'aurais du m'en douter, très bien. Je dois toutefois te prévenir que certains sorts sont réellement compliqués et la plupart dépassent de loin le niveau des ASPIC. Si tu as des problèmes avec certains, on pourra toujours regarder ça à la fin.

- Merci. Je vais devoir me battre contre qui ce soir ?

- Je t'aurais cru plus perspicace.

Le professeur Melbourne n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Mais ? Nous n'aurons jamais le temps ce soir ?

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que tu devrais affronter les deux personnes ici présentes ce soir Harry.

- Pourquoi sont elles la alors ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas tout seul, souviens toi.

Cette fois il le regardait étrangement.

- Tes amis aussi ont le droit de s'entraîner, Harry. Ne les oublie jamais. Ils sont l'une de tes plus grandes forces contre Voldemort.

Il regarda Harry encore plus intensément si c'était possible et reprit :

- Bien, qui préfère tu combattre ce soir ? Nymphadoria ou Remus ? Attention, ils sont aussi dangereux !

- OK. Je pense que je vais tenter de me battre contre Remus pour ce soir.

- Très bien, Mrs Weasley vous vous battrez donc contre Tonks.

Le but du jeu n'est pas de tuer l'adversaire, le premier qui perd sa baguette a perdu, nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que l'un perde 3 fois sa baguette.

- Très bien.

Harry s'avança vers Lupin, qui visiblement était plutôt enjoué à l'idée de redevenir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, le professeur de Harry.

Harry répugnait à lancer des sorts sur ses amis, c'était sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle Melbourne avait fait venir des membres de l'ordre que Harry connaissait bien.

Melbourne reprit :

- Jeunes gens, je ne veux pas de magie noire, elle est bien trop dévastatrice pour ce simple exercice. Cependant, pour triompher de votre adversaire il faut essayer de le surprendre. Même si vous ne faites aucun geste, les sorciers que vous aurez en face de vous peuvent utiliser d'autres méthodes pour deviner quel sort vous allez lancer. Fermez donc votre esprit le plus possible, c'est l'un des grands principes des duels.

Maintenant, en garde !

Harry se tourna vers Lupin, ils étaient écartés d'une dizaine de mètres, il salua. Lupin en fit de même, Harry se mit en position de combat, attendant le premier sortilège de Lupin.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas :

- RICTUS SEMPRA

Harry cria :

- PROTEGO

Un bouclier d'une blancheur virulente jaillit autour de lui, le sort de Lupin fut absorbé en dégageant une note grave et une bouffée de chaleur.

Harry enchaîna :

- IMPEDIMENTA

Lupin esquiva le sort facilement et lança.

- Stupefix

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se jeter par terre pour esquiver le sort, il lança sans toutefois parler :

- LEVICORPUS

Lupin fut surpris et se retrouva les pieds en l'air, cependant il décrocha un maléfice d'entrave à Harry qui le toucha en pleine poitrine.

Il prononça la formule du contresort et se releva, Harry avait encore du mal à se déplacer. Il cria

- Experlliarmus !

Harry sentit sa baguette s'envoler, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour la retenir mais en vain, il perdit la première manche.

Lupin en bon vainqueur qu'il était vint aider Harry à se relever et le félicita pour son sortilège informulé. Harry s'entendit répondre que cela ne suffisait pas ...

Melbourne vint vers eux

- C'était très bien, Harry, du moins pour un début. Il faut persévérer, ton sortilège informulé était très bien. On fait une petite pause et l'on recommence.

Harry alla s'asseoir et regarda le combat qui opposait Ginny à Tonks. Tonks se contentait de la déstabiliser sans pour autant lui arracher sa baguette, pour lui prouver qu'il fallait se concentrer et ne pas lancer de sorts inutiles.

Pour Ginny, les sortilèges informulés étaient une nouveauté, elle était en 6ème année maintenant, mais Harry se dit que les leçons qu'elle recevait de Melbourne devaient être vraiment plus intéressantes que celles de Rogue.

Harry vit Ginny se concentrer et lancer un sortilège informulé qu'il identifia comme étant un sortilège de chauve-furie, qui fut très efficace puisque Tonks tomba au sol surprise et essaya en vain de repousser les attaques des créatures.  
Ginny en profita pour lancer un EXPERLLIARMUS qui lui fit perdre sa baguette, elle venait de gagner sa manche contre un auror.

Melbourne s'empressa de la féliciter chaleureusement et lui dit que ses sortilèges de chauve-furie étaient vraiment bien réussis. Il leur accorda aussi une petite pause.

Au moment où Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, Lupin se leva et Harry fut contraint de faire de même.

Lorsque la séance prit fin, Harry et Ginny sortirent de la salle de classe en nage. Pour Ginny, la soirée avait été très longue, elle avait gagné 2 duels pour en perdre 3, en revanche Harry n'en avait gagné qu'un et difficilement.

Melbourne avait dit à Harry de ne pas se décourager, que Lupin était un sorcier expérimenter, ce dernier en ressentait toutefois une certaine amertume. Il connaissait son point faible, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer son esprit.

Alors qu'ils remontèrent vers la salle commune, ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Ron qui visiblement revenaient d'une promenade dans le parc. Harry demanda à Hermione

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Elle le regarda et dit, en rougissant:

- Non, vraiment désolée Harry, mais nous n'avions guère envie de chercher, et sur les livres que j'ai pris je n'ai rien trouvé.

Harry comprenait parfaitement l'attitude d'Hermione et s'étonna que pour une fois elle manque à une recherche, il plaisanta :

- Hermione, tu es trop influencée par Ron !

Elle le regarda en rougissant encore plus.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un groupe de Serpentards fit irruption dans le couloir leur barrant le chemin.

Harry demanda :

- Que nous voulez vous ?

- Nous nous somme laissé entendre dire que monsieur l'élu prenait des cours particuliers avec la plupart des professeurs du collège ?

- Même si c'était vrai, qu'est ce que ça pourrait vous faire ?

- Si tu crois que avec l'incompétence de ses imbéciles tu pourras rivaliser avec le seigneur des ténèbres … Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Potter ! Dumbledore est tombé, il n'en faudra pas longtemps pour que tu tombes aussi.

C'en était trop, la haine accumulée tous ces derniers jours émergea, Harry sorti sa baguette magique. Il vit Ron, Hermione et Ginny en faire de même, visiblement même les préfets n'étaient plus disposés à discuter.

Le serpentard reprit :

- Oh Oh, Harry Potter veut jouer au plus fort ? Très bien.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir sa baguette, il cria :

- STUPEFIX

Le serpentard s'écroula tandis que les autres sortirent leur baguette.

L'un d'eux visa Ron et cria :

- ENDOLORIS

Ron se tordit de douleur, Harry n'en revenait pas, un élève avait osé utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, et à Poudlard même en plus ?

Ce n'était plus de la haine, il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentit en ce moment.

Il leva sa baguette, se préparant à lancer un sort lorsqu'il vit les 5 autre serpentards encore debout tomber raides. Stupefixiés.

Ron respira et cessa de gémir.

Harry chercha la source des éclairs et ne fut pas long à la trouver.

Ginny, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks et Melbourne avait leurs baguettes levées.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione perdre ainsi le contrôle d'elle-même, même en troisième année lorsqu'elle avait giflée Malefoy

Ce qui étonna le plus Harry cependant, c'était le visage de Melbourne.

Jamais il n'avait vu un professeur aussi furieux. Jamais. A part …

Le professeur Melbourne dit d'une voix rauque :

- Je peux vous assurer que cet incident ne restera pas sans conséquences. Que c'est il passé ? J'exige des explications. Et je vous assure que je le saurais si l'on me ment !

Hermione déglutit, mais ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- Professeur, nous remontions dans nos dortoirs lorsque ces serpentards nous ont provoqués puis attaqués … Même si c'est moi qui ai jeté le premier sort il allait nous en lancer un.

- Qui a lancé le sortilège Doloris ?

Ginny désigna un des serpentards du doigt, tremblant. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi soucieuse de son frère.

- Très bien, il peut se considérer comme exclus de l'école, maintenant je vais chez la directrice.

MOBILCORPUS

Lupin et Tonks firent de même et ils traînèrent les corps inertes chez Mcgonagall.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, la nouvelle de l'attaque se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

Le sablier de Serpentard était maintenant vide, plus le moindre petit point. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça.

Le fait est qu'aucun élève n'avait jamais utilisé un sortilège impardonnable sur un autre élève, Harry n'avait jamais vu Minerva Mcgonagall aussi furieuse.

Elle fit un discours sec et bref dans lequel elle annonçait l'exclusion de l'élève en question, son transfert provisoire à Azkaban et qu'elle réservait le même sort à toute reproduction de ce triste cas de figure.

Il était clairement visible que noël approchait à grand pas, le temps commençait à être plus que mauvais, des chutes de neiges étaient déjà là, le vent était glacial et la température hivernale.

Cependant, nous n'étions qu'au mois de novembre, et ce samedi là, Ron, Ginny et Harry avaient leur premier match de Quidditch de la saison.

Ce fut finalement Gryffondor qui remporta la victoire, de très peu, Harry ayant attrapé le Vif d'or au bon moment. Comme à chaque victoire de Griffondor, l'ambiance était à la fête dans la salle commune.

Harry en oublia momentanément ses problèmes et il trouva très rapidement le sommeil cette nuit là.

Le mois qui suivit fut très morose, le quatuor n'avançait pas dans ses recherches, aucunes des nombreuses heures passées à la bibliothèque ne portèrent leurs fruit, si bien que Harry était sur le qui vive. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui irrita les trois autres.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas d'accord sur la conduite à adopter, devaient ils mettrent plus de monde au courant ?

Harry et Hermione pensaient que non, ils devaient se débrouiller et travailler en secret s'ils désiraient voir ce travail aboutir un jour par la destruction de Voldemort, il ne devait en aucun cas se douter de quelque chose.

Un beau matin les élèves se levèrent et virent avec joie que le parc était recouvert de neige, de bon augure avant les vacances de noël.

Cependant, même si l'ambiance était à la fête dans le château, il n'en était de même pour Harry et les autres. Ils devraient en effet se séparer de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pendant les vacances qu'ils passeraient comme prévu au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Hermione était agitée :

- Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de finir ses recherches, Harry ! Il n'y aura rien chez Sirius !

- Je sais qu'il y a quelques livres, mais je n'ai jamais fait attention.

Elle soupira.

Ron ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, depuis qu'il avait reçu le sortilège doloris en pleine poitrine, il se montrait beaucoup plus réservé et beaucoup moins téméraire.

Il essayait de distraire Hermione pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il avait peur, il ne cachait pas assez bien son jeu pour que Harry ne s'en rende compte, toutefois il comprenait son meilleur ami car lui-même était terrifié même s'il ne devait l'admettre. Il devait le faire.

La fin du vendredi de la veille des vacances arriva et lorsque la cloche sonna Harry Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent Ginny dans le hall et tous quatre prirent la direction du bureau de Mcgonagall.

La directrice était visiblement en pleine discussion avec plusieurs personnes, car lorsque les quatre amis arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier ils entendirent des bruits de voix confus.

- Minerva, je vous dis que ce n'est pas normal !

- Fortescue, s'il vous plait, criez n'arrangera rien !

- Mais il devrait ne pas sommeiller tout le temps, il doit assistance à l'actuel directeur de l'école.

Harry comprit très vite quel était le sujet de discussion, il n'hésita pas à frapper à la porte car le rappel de tels événement lui était encore douloureux.

- Ah, Potter, très bien, vous allez donc passez tous les quatre les vacances au QG ?

- Oui

- Très bien, mais j'ai quelques recommandations. Tout d'abord, ne sortez de la maison sous aucun prétexte. Compris ? Ensuite, écoutez bien les membres de l'ordre, et surtout ne les gênez pas !

Vous reviendrez la veille de la reprise des cours.

Maintenant, prenez de la poudre de cheminette qui se trouve derrière vous et allez y, j'ai encore à faire !

Il était vrai que la directrice semblait surmenée. Les rides autour de ses yeux semblaient s'être agrandis depuis le début de l'année, trop de travail sûrement.

Lorsque Harry émergea de la cheminée il vit que plusieurs des membres étaient venus les attendre. Il y avait Tonks, Lupin, Foleil et des sorciers que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Il se poussa de l'antre car il entendit arriver les autres, et ils reçurent un bon accueil :

Maugrey grogna :

- Bon les gosses, vous ne touchez à rien, vous ne sortez pas, vous ne faites rien pour nous gêner et tout ira bien.

- Allons, Alastor, ils sont en vacances. Je suis sur que nous trouverons de quoi vous occuper.

Harry en était persuadé aussi, il allait avoir à faire dans la maison qu'il croyait comme ayant été celle de Regulus, un des précurseurs de la recherche des Horcruxes. Harry n'en avait parler à personne, mais il comptait bien s'intéresser de plus près a ce personnage, et quel meilleur endroit pour ce faire que la maison ou il vécut ?

Harry et Ron partageraient une chambre au premier étage, les filles une chambre au second, les lits furent vite faits et les malles vites déballées.

Ils descendirent souper et le repas se passa dans de bonnes conditions, les mangemorts semblaient s'être calmés, ce qui d'après Maugrey ne constituait pas une bonne chose, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de morts depuis une semaine. Mais il y en avait tout de même.

La soirée fut calme, et lorsqu'ils purent enfin se coucher, Harry passa un long moment à méditer.

Il pensa que si une personne pouvait l'aider c'était une personne très proche de son père.

Harry pensa à Queudver et aux paroles de Dumbledore en troisième année, il avait une dette envers lui. Harry ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée. Pour lui Queudver était un être abject, méprisable, il ne manquerait pas de le tuer s'il le verrait.

Ces pensées le menèrent à se souvenir des maraudeurs. Surnom donné à son père et ses trois amis, Lupin Sirius et Queudver. De tous les maraudeurs, deux étaient donc en vie, mais un seul était encore important pour Harry : Lupin.

Harry décida de lui parler de la baguette et des Horcruxes, mais il n'en dirait rien à personne. Il avait besoin d'un confident qui puisse l'aider sans le réprimander. Il avait appris à connaître Lupin et était persuadé qu'il l'aiderait. Et il avait une confiance totale en lui.

Harry se leva, s'il devait en parler à quelqu'un en toute discrétion, c'était la nuit. Il alla donc dans la cuisine mais ne vit personne.

Harry vérifia que la Lune n'était pas pleine, ce n'était pas le cas, donc Lupin devait dormir. Et bien tant pis.

- Spero Patronum !

Il regarda le cerf dans les yeux et il partit au galop dans les étages. Il ne faisait pas de bruit. Il ne faisait jamais de bruit.

Lupin arriva rapidement dans la pièce, l'air surpris et inquiet, il pensait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

Quand Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il se dérida.

- Très bien, Harry, je savais qu'il te faudrait le faire, je t'écoute.

Harry lui raconta tout. Sans omettre aucun des passages, il lui raconta toutes les leçons avec Dumbledore, tout ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes, Ginny, tout.

Lupin ne dit rien, mais il paraissait tout simplement effaré. Comment une personne pouvait elle avoir une telle capacité émotionnelle sans exploser.

- Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer, mais je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Très impressionné. Je suppose que cette conversation doit rester secrète, et je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de tous ces détails, maintenant écoute.

Je n'avais jusqu'à ce soir qu'une vague connaissance des Horcruxes, mais cependant, je connais les sorts pour détecter d'éventuelles anomalies sur un objet, c'est moi qui ai aidé à vérifier ton balai en troisième année. Cependant, je ne connais pas le sortilège pour révéler la nature profonde d'un objet … Mais je me renseignerais.

Pour ce qui est de la baguette de James, j'aimerais bien la voir rapidement si possible. Je dois être un petit peu nostalgique, mais cela me rappellera le bon temps et je l'examinerais.

- Remus … La baguette est restée dans mon dortoir à Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je devais aller voir la directrice de toute manière, j'irais la prendre, tu me diras plus précisément où elle est tout à l'heure.

- Ok

- Encore une chose. Même deux.

Pour Regulus, je pense que tu devrais chercher sur la tapisserie pour connaître ses prénoms, mais je pense que c'est bien lui qui a pris le médaillon de Serpentard. Tu devrais aussi interroger Kreattur, s'il n'aimait pas Sirius il était dévoué au reste de la famille Black.

Dit aussi à Hermione de regarder la bibliothèque des Black, elle pourrait avoir des surprises.

Il souriait, puis reprit d'un ton étrange

Quant à Ginny … Harry, tu dois te mettre dans la tête qu'elle n'est plus une enfant. Tu n'aimais pas toi-même lorsque les adultes te traitaient de cette manière, donc je pense que tu dois être plus tolérant. Elle a le droit de choisir, et, Harry, au contraire, je pense que si elle veut t'aider et risquer sa vie pour ce faire, c'est une plus grande preuve d'amour que de rester en retrait. Ne l'oublie pas, Harry.

Maintenant, il est temps de retourner se coucher, je pense, sinon demain nous ne serons pas frais pour la petite surprise que vous a préparée Tonks.

- Une surprise ?

- Tu verras, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit.

Harry se sentait soulagé d'avoir parler, il était sur d'avoir bien fait, mais il décida de ne rien en dire à Ron et aux autres.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, il eut une surprise de taille en ouvrant la porte. Sur son lit se trouvait …


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

- Fumsek ?

Sur son lit se trouvait en effet le magnifique phénix de Dumbledore.

Le cri de Harry réveilla Ron

- Harry que se passe t'il ?

- Ron ! Regarde ! C'est Fumsek !

- Hein ?

L'oiseau chanta doucement et montra sa patte à Harry.

- Harry il a un message !

Les filles entrèrent, réveillées par tant de bruit.

- Oh ! Fumsek !

- Que fait il là ?

- Harry, ouvre la lettre !

Harry regardait l'oiseau étrangement, essayant de lire dans ses pensées, il était en effet persuadé que Fumsek avait quitté la Terre après la mort de Dumbledore.

Il s'avança vers lui et prit la lettre d'une main fébrile.

Il reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore et ne put le croire, il lut :

Cher Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Elle est sensée te parvenir environ à Noël.

Ce n'est pas un testament, juste une lettre pour t'expliquer certaines choses que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire.

Il faut que tu saches que j'étais parfaitement conscient d'être aux limites de la mort, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas être étonné.

Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de perdre tous les êtres qui te sont plus ou moins chers, mais c'est la vie, Harry, il faut faire de la place pour les jeunes.

Mais cessons les discussions de vieillard sénile, le but de la lettre est de te renseigner en partie sur tes parents.

Tu dois te poser bon nombre de questions sur eux, je le sais, tu n'as jamais rien demandé, mais au fond de toi tu y pense, j'en suis persuadé.

Il faut que tu saches que ton père était un auror. L'un des meilleurs du ministère, mais pas un auror officiel.

Il travaillait secrètement avec ta mère, non pas comme espions, mais remplissant des missions pour le ministère. Je pense que la teneur de ces missions n'a pas d'importance, je ne la connais pas moi-même.

James et Lili étaient des sorciers très puissants, encore plus que les Londubats, c'est pourquoi, je pense, que Voldemort les a choisis eux comme pouvant potentiellement donner naissance à un fils qui pourrait lui nuire …

Harry, je suis persuadé que tu parviendras à tuer Voldemort, et je te souhaite une longue et heureuse vie, n'oublie jamais la puissance de l'amour.

Adieu, Harry.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Ps : N'oublie pas, une aide est toujours apportée a ceux qui la demande à Poudlard.

Je pense que tu seras content de garder Fumsek, c'est un allié fidèle et utile, mais je te conseille de le cacher pendant un certain temps, il n'est pas bon que le monde sache que tu en as hérité. Il saura où se cacher.

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant d'en comprendre le contenu. Ses parents agents du ministère ? Il savait que son père était un élève brillant à Poudlard et sa mère une brillante préparatrice de potions, mais de la à devenir agents secrets du ministère …

Ce qui toucha le plus Harry dans la lettre était le fait que Dumbledore lui léguait Fumsek. Les phénix étaient des animaux très rares et très puissants. Lui posséder un phénix ?

Il se rappela les derniers mots de la lettre : Cache le pour le moment.

Harry se demandait jusqu'à quand.

Il se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient lu la lettre en même temps que lui, Hermione dit :

- Oh Harry, tu dois être profondément touché, je crois que nous allons nous recoucher, on parlera demain.

- Non, je vais très bien, je suis juste un peu bouleversé … Mes parents aussi hauts placés ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mon père détestait les règlements.

- Que vas-tu faire de Fumsek ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il va se débrouiller.

Harry se tourna vers l'oiseau qui vint se percher sur son épaule et chanta doucement à son oreille.

Il s'envola et disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles jaunes et or.

Harry ne retrouva pas le sommeil cette nuit la, beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées.

Il fut très touché de la lettre de Dumbledore, plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Tonks essayait en vain de préparer le petit déjeuner, elle n'était pas très douée pour les taches ménagères, elle avait renversé les œufs par terre, fait bouillir le lait.

Hermione se précipita pour l'aider.

Une fois tous à table Tonks parla :

- J'ai une surprise pour vous jeunes gens, cette après midi nous allons bien nous amuser.

Les quatre se regardèrent, ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir la même vision des choses amusantes.

L'après midi arriva vite et Tonks les convoqua dans le grand salon.

- Jeunes gens ! Noël est dans 2 jours, nous allons donc décorer un petit peu cette maison !

Vous pouvez utilisez la magie, ce que vous voulez, mais soyez originaux, si vous arrivez à me surprendre vous aurez une surprise !

Harry Ron Hermione et Ginny firent la grimace, passer l'après midi a décorer la maison des Black n'avait rien d'amusant, cependant ils firent contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se mirent de tout cœur à l'ouvrage.

De telle sorte que avant le dîner la maison était méconnaissable, tout avait été décoré, même le rideau qui cachait Mrs Black, qui n'avait pas hésité à se faire entendre ceci dit.

Tonks rentra sur ces entre faits et fut stupéfaites, même le grenier était aux couleurs de Noël !

- Et bien, je pense que vous avez gagné votre pari jeunes gens ! Suivez moi !

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine mais ne virent rien de spécial. Tonks souriait.

- Je ne vais rien vous offrir avant noël ! Mais j'ai quand même une petite surprise.

A ce moment des bruits dans le hall d'entrée se firent entendre avec des éclats de voix.

Il y avait la famille Weasley au grand complet, Percy mis à part.

Molly Weasley se précipita sur le petit groupe et les embrassa longuement, on aurait dit que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne les avait pas vus.

Elle regarda Hermione étrangement avant de l'embrasser avec les autres.

- Nous avons décidé de venir ici pour les fêtes de noël ! Remus nous a dit qu'il vous avait invités !

Mrs Weasley ne laissa pas le temps à Tonks d'esquisser le moindre geste vers les fourneaux, elle prépara le repas dans la bonne humeur et la soirée fut très gaie, Lupin et Maugrey s'étant joints au groupe après le repas.

Lupin pris Harry à part avant d'aller se coucher.

- Harry, j'ai été cherché la baguette de James.

- Ah, Ok.

- Je vais m'en occuper et je te tiendrais au courant quand elle sera sûre.

- Merci Remus, bonne nuit

Il ne lui parla pas de la lettre de Dumbledore, il préférait garder pour lui ce qu'elle contenait, de plus si Lupin ne lui avait jamais parlé du travail de ses parents, il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet avec lui pour le moment.

Les quelques jours passés avec la famille de Ron et Ginny furent joyeux et gais, ponctués par quelques visites des membres de l'ordre qui paraissaient occupés à la veille des fêtes.

Harry trouvait étrange le fait de ne pas entendre parler des mangemorts plus que ça, maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus, Voldemort avait le champ libre pour semer la terreur dans le pays.

Le réveillon terminé, Harry monta se coucher. Il était tard, mais il s'en souciait, il n'avait pas envie d'être le lendemain. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête.

Le lendemain ce fut Ron qui tira Harry de son sommeil :

- CADEAUX !

Harry regarda au pied de son lit, il y trouva un joli tas de cadeaux.

Il décida de les ouvrir tout de suite, il attrapa un paquet

Il découvrit une montre magique qui indiquait l'heure, les points cardinaux et d'autres indications qui paraissaient obscures pour Harry.

Il trouva aussi un mot, c'était le cadeau de Lupin.

Le cadeau suivant était sans nul doute celui de Ron, une boite de chocogrenouilles

Harry ne s'étonna pas en ouvrant le cadeau d'Hermione, c'était un livre bien entendu, il lut le titre : Magie blanche, de la théorie à la pratique.

Le livre était assez épais, Harry se dit que Hermione savait vraiment choisir les bons livres, il ne manquerait pas d'être utile.

Il restait encore quelques cadeaux.

Harry en ouvrit un autre et vit un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur : lui et Ginny. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la prise de la photo.

Harry était vraiment ému, il tourna le cadre et lut :

Courage, espoir, amour.

Il y avait aussi un paquet de Hagrid, il contenait un livre sur les créatures magiques les plus rares et un petit mot :

Joyeux noël à tous.

Harry trouva aussi l'habituel paquet de la famille Weasley avec un pull et des gâteaux faits maison.

Il restait encore un paquet par terre, tout petit.

Harry, intrigué, l'ouvrit

Il y avait une fiole dedans.

Et visiblement elle contenait un souvenir.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Un souvenir ? Mais de qui pouvait il être. Qui savait que Harry possédait la pensine ? Dumbledore ? Mais qui d'autre ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Ron qui était stupéfait du cadeau de Harry :

- Oh, Harry, tu n'aurais pas du,

Harry lui avait offert un énorme livre : 1000 ans de Quidditch.

- Descendons voir les autres

- Ok

Lorsque Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils virent qu'ils étaient les derniers à être levés.

- JOYEUX NOEL !

- Joyeux noël à vous les garçons

Les filles étaient en plein conciliabule autour de ce qui ressemblait à un journal intime, Lupin buvait une tasse de thé et Tonks se battait avec une pile de vaisselle récalcitrante.

Harry vit que Ginny portait la robe qu'il lui avait offert, et elle se jeta sur lui quand il entra dans la pièce.

- Merci Harry, elle est magnifique

Hermione demanda à Harry :

- Alors Harry, pas d'agenda pour te rappeler de faire tes devoirs cette année ?

Elle faisait allusion au journal qu'elle avait offert à lui et à Ron quand ils étaient trop … légers avec leurs devoirs. Harry sourit :

- Non, mais il y a sûrement quelque chose que je ne dois pas oublier, vu qu'on m'a offert un souvenir.

Harry remarqua Lupin hausser un sourcil, Tonks se retourner et le visage médusé des autres, il ne voulait pas parler de ceci devant Tonks et reprit :

- J'imagine que c'est un cadeau humoristique, mais aucune importance.

Que faisons nous aujourd'hui Remus ? Où sont Mr et Mrs Weasley ?

- Ils sont au chemin de traverse, Molly a été scandalisée en voyant le frigo vide

Sinon, pour aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez bien avoir une journée de libre, en plus c'est Noël profiter en.

Il fit un clin d'œil discret à Harry.

- Et merci pour ton livre, Harry, je ne le connaissais pas. Guide du parfait toiletteur, pour tous problèmes de fourrures ou poils perturbateurs.

- Et merci pour la montre, elle est superbe et remplacera mon ancienne cassée depuis longtemps !

La journée fut studieuse, les quatre amis la passèrent dans la bibliothèque des Black pour les uns, dans le grenier pour les autres. Harry ne démordait pas de l'idée de la présence du médaillon dans la maison.

Hormis un nid de cafard, il ne trouva rien dans le grenier et descendit prendre son repas vers midi, il croisa Hermione qui sortait de la bibliothèque.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé Harry, il semblerait que les tableaux des directeurs de Poudlard soit un tabou, ou peut être que cette famille méprisait elle l'école et qu'elle n'aura pas cherché à se renseigner.

Je vais me consacrer à la potion maintenant.

Ginny sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque, l'air sombre, elle n'aimait pas les livres, et passer un matin complet dans la poussière l'avait agacée.

- Harry, il faut faire faire ce travail à un elfe, pas à nous !

Hermione releva la tête, stupéfaite.

- HARRY ! Je sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses !

- Hermione, ne crie pas !

- Demande à Kreattur ! Même s'il haïssait Sirius il était dévoué au reste de la famille ! Il saura certainement te renseigner sur Regulus !

- Bonne idée, mais je te signale qu'il m'a menti il y a deux ans et qu'il a tenté de mentir à Dumbledore pour que j'aille au ministère.

- Oui, mais maintenant tu es son maître ! Il ne peut plus te mentir si tu lui donnes les bons ordres !

- Oui, mais il est à Poudlard.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit gênant, essaye de l'appeler comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière pour qu'il surveille Malefoy.

Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il claqua cependant des doigts et appela :

- KREATTUR !

Il y eut un POP et l'elfe apparut, visiblement encore plus vieux et grincheux, si c'était encore possible.

- Le maître a demandé Kreattur ?

Kreattur voit que le maître fréquente toujours la vermine et les sangs de bourbe

- KREATTUR ! Cesse de critiquer mes amis sinon il risque de t'en coûter cher.

- Bien maître.

Du temps des vrais maîtres jamais cela n'aurait été permis.

- Ce temps est révolu, maintenant parle franchement, connais tu Regulus ?

- Pour sur, Kreattur connais le vrai maître, mais le vrai maître est mort il y a longtemps.

- Que sais tu de lui ?

- Le vrai maître était un homme. Il aimait bien Kreattur. C'était un vrai sorcier, pas comme son idiot de frère, le dernier maître, mort il y a 2 ans.

- N'insulte pas Sirius ! Je veux des renseignements sur sa vie, pas sur sa personne.

- Le vrai maître est né ici, par la vraie maîtresse et le vrai maître père. Il vécut ici jusqu'à ses 11 ans où il partit à l'asile dans lequel Kreattur a été envoyé ….

- Cela suffit, il faisait quoi après Poudlard ?

- Le vrai maître faisait des choses justes, il était mangemort, oui, le vrai maître s'adonnait à purifier la race des sorciers des sangs de bourbe !

- STOP ! Tu commences à m'énerver ! Continue

- Le vrai maître est mort très jeune, environ 4 ans après avoir quitter l'école. Kreattur ne le revit pas souvent après, le vrai maître était trop occupé. Kreattur ne sais pourquoi mais le vrai maître a tenté de fuir le seigneur des ténèbres, lui qui pourtant était partisan de la destruction des sangs de bourbe !

- Qu'a-t-il fait avant de quitter Voldemort ?

- Kreattur ne sait pas, maître. Kreattur ne se rappelle que d'une sortie très loin où il avait accompagné le vrai maître.

- Une sortie ?

- Oui, quelque part dans le pays, mais Kreattur ne se souvient pas, si le maître a fini d'importuner Kreattur, Kreattur va retourner dans sa prison.

- Poudlard n'est pas une prison, mais tu peux t'en aller, j'ai fini.

Nouveau POP et l'elfe disparut, laissant un Harry perplexe.

- Kreattur a menti à votre avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il semblait réticent, il ne voulait pas parler.

- Hermione, malgré tout le respect que je porte à la S.A.L.E et aux elfes en général, permet moi de te dire que Kreattur n'est qu'un tas de vermine.

- Kreattur est ce que les sorciers en on fait.

Tonks appelait pour manger, cela tombait bien, car Ron semblait prêt à répliquer, et Harry ne voulait pas de dispute.

En entrant dans la cuisine ils virent Molly et Arthur Weasley fatigués, mais ils s'exclamèrent :

- JOYEUX NOEL les enfants !

- Joyeux noël !

- Vous avez reçu un hibou ce matin, il y avait plusieurs noms et l'oiseau était un peu perdu, c'est pourquoi il n'est pas arrivé plus tôt.

Ginny prit la lettre et l'ouvrit :

Joyeux noël à vous 4, de la part de tous les membres de l'AD.

Neville et Luna

Molly reprit :

- C'est très gentil à eux, mais ils sont restés à Poudlard ?

- Oui il me semble.

Harry se demandait pourquoi la lettre était de la part de tous les membres de l'AD.

Tonks le ramena à la réalité :

- A table !

Le repas fut très gai, ils étaient peu nombreux mais l'ambiance était bonne enfant.

Ils en étaient au dessert lorsque Maugrey entra en coup de vent :

- Arthur ! Une attaque !

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, une attaque le jour de Noël ? Voldemort était donc si cruel ?

Arthur se remit le premier et répondit :

- Où ? Des morts ?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Maugrey avait vraiment une mine dégoûtée. Visiblement les mangemorts avaient tapé fort.

- Oui des morts, et pas mal. Ces sous sorciers sont arrivés devant Ste Mangouste et on fait exploser la rue côté moldu, tuant aussi les aurors du ministères qui s'étaient interposé.

On compte environ 132 morts côtés moldus et 11 sorciers morts dont une medicomage.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine étaient effarées.

Une attaque dans la rue en pleine période de Noël, une centaine de morts, un véritable chaos.

Cela leur rappelèrent la triste réalité : le monde des sorciers était en guerre contre le plus abominable mage noir de tous les temps, il n'hésitaient pas à faire des actes gratuits.

La colère montait en Harry, jamais il ne pourrait pardonner, jamais. Il se jura au fond de lui-même de punir les coupables pour ces actes gratuits.

Le silence plana pendant un long moment avant que Arthur Weasley ne reprenne la parole.

- Molly, je vais y aller, ils auront besoin d'aide.

Alastor, y a-t-il eu des prisonniers ou des morts ennemis ?

- Non, ils étaient trop, mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'y était pas d'après les témoins.

Ils ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'hôpital, certaines chambres on été forcées, mais je ne crois pas que il y ait des morts parmi les blessés.

- Ils ont réussi à entrer dans l'hôpital ?

- Oui … Toute la défense était centralisée au ministère.

- Rufus Scrimgeour est vraiment en train de partir à la dérive.

Bon, a ce soir les autres, et ne sortez pas les enfants !

Il s'en fut dans un tourbillon de cape.

Harry se demandait encore pourquoi. Pourquoi attaquer un hôpital ? Pour achever les victimes qu'ils auraient juste amochées ?

Où y avait il à Ste Mangouste une personne que Voldemort voulait ?

Harry ne savait que penser. Plus rien ne l'étonnais, il ne serait pas surpris que Voldemort ait agis par simple plaisir de tuer, mais il le pensait trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir de but précis dans une telle attaque.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Harry pensait que cette attaque cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cependant il décida de ne pas rester inactif.

- Professeur Maugrey ?

- Alastor, Harry, je ne suis plus professeur depuis un moment

- Très bien, Alastor ?

- Oui ?

- Y a-t-il à Ste Mangouste un personnage important en ce moment ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais je peux me renseigner, mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour expliquer l'attaque de ce matin peut être …

- grmblb

Harry remonta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il n'était pas Dumbledore et ne comprenait pas aussi facilement les actions de Voldemort.

Maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour faire ce qu'il voulait, toutefois Harry trouvait qu'il était beaucoup trop réservé et que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry pensa aux Horcruxes. Il récapitula :

Le journal Détruit

La bague Détruite

Le médaillon Perdu, volé par Regulus

Nagini Vivant et toujours auprès de Voldemort

La baguette de son père ? Il n'en était pas sur, mais il l'avait, si elle se révélait en être un.

La coupe de Poufsouffle ? Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où la chercher.

Il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve rapidement le moyen de déterminer si la baguette de James Potter se trouvait être réellement un Horcruxe, et le cas échéant comment s'en débarrasser. Harry décida de passer la soirée à étudier les livres traitant des sortilèges des Black, ils étaient adeptes de la magie noire et devaient donc avoir des livres traitants un petit peu des Horcruxes.

Harry repensa aussi à cette journée. Beaucoup d'éléments nouveaux, un souvenir inconnu, il devrait attendre de retourner au château pour le voir, une attaque importante sans but visible et une lettre de Neville.

Tous les membres de l'AD vous souhaitent un joyeux Noël.

Tous les membres ?

Harry se demandait ce que Neville et Luna entendaient par là. Sans Harry comment auraient ils pu reformer l'AD ? Il voyait mal Neville prendre sa place en tant que professeur, étant donné sa maladresse innée.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses méditations par la porte de la chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, il l'avait pourtant clairement dit aux autres, il avait besoin de se reposer.

Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant Lupin.

- Harry, désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai quelques questions.

- Je t'en prie Remus.

- Ce matin tu as parlé d'un souvenir que tu aurais reçu ?

- Exact

- Tu sais de qui il vient ?

- Non, je ne le saurais que lorsque j'aurai récupéré la pensine. Donc après les vacances.

- OK. Tu as trouvé le médaillon de Serpentard ?

- Non, j'ai passé le matin dans le grenier mais impossible de mettre la main dessus, je commence à douter qu'il soit ici.

- Je pense qu'il est dans la maison, je suis persuadé que l'un d'entre vous à parler d'un médaillon étrange qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir lorsque vous aviez fait le grand nettoyage de la maison il y a 2 ans.

- Mais il aura été jeté !

- Je ne pense pas, tu te rappelles que Kreattur essayait de récupérer beaucoup d'objets ? Il l'aura peut être pris et mis dans sa tanière.

Harry était stupéfait, il n'y avait pas pensé.

Lupin reprit :

- Maintenant, venons en à la baguette de ton père, Harry.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Elle n'a pas été soumise à des sortilèges simples, mais il faut encore voir si elle a été touchée par une malédiction. Harry, ne répète pas ce que je vais te dire, mais le seul moyen de le savoir est d'utiliser un cobaye.

C'est pourquoi Dumbledore avait sa main morte après, la bague de Gaunt était maléfique, mais Dumbledore n'admettais pas l'idée d'utiliser des elfes de maisons pour ces taches, car c'est eux qui sont généralement utilisés. Il existe au ministère une section avec des elfes élevés spécialement pour ça. Le seul problème va être de s'en procuré un pour faire le test.

- Il ne faudra pas le répété à Hermione

- Non, ni même à personne, j'en parlerai à Arthur, il connais peut être une personne qui travaille dans ce service, j'ai vérifié, mais nous n'avons personne de l'ordre la bas.

- Merci Remus, mais une fois la baguette testée, la malédiction reste ?

- Non, Harry, une malédiction touche la cible et disparaît de l'objet, regarde la bague.

- Très bien.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, car j'ai cru comprendre que tu désirais être seul, mais je connais une personne qui reste seule un peu … agacée disons.

Il sourit et sortit.

Peu de temps après, la porte claqua encore, et cette fois ce fut Ginny qui entra en trombe.

- Harry !

- Ginny …  
- Ron et Hermione sont partis je ne sais où et tu me laisses toute seule ?

- Désolé, j'avais besoin de me reposer, Ginny.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

L'après midi passée avec Ginny fut délicieuse, Harry en fut revigoré, il se sentit mieux et plus apte à entreprendre de longues et harassantes recherches à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque des Black était impressionnante, non pas par la quantité mais par la nature des livres qui y étaient présents. Magie noire au travers du temps, Le grand recueil de la magie noire, Evolutions de la magie noire.

Uniquement des titres comme celui-ci.

Harry se demandait par où commencer, il était seul avec Ginny, il essayait de ne pas trop impliquer Ron et Hermione, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient mérité un peu de temps à eux.

Il réfléchit, quelle branche de la magie noire était elle concernée par les Horcruxes ?

Il doutait, il voyait deux solutions, la recherche de l'immortalité où la mort, car l'Horcruxe concernait directement les deux.

Il décida de répartir la tache. Ginny chercherait tout ce qui aurait trait à l'immortalité et Harry se consacrerait aux livres traitants de la mort, ce qui en faisait un nombre conséquent.

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de lire, non pas qu'il détestait ça, mais plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps. Aussi, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les livres, il avait du mal à en cibler rapidement le contenu comme pourrait le faire Hermione, et passait beaucoup de temps par livre. Cela l'énervait, et aux grognements qu'il entendait il n'était pas le seul à être irrité.

Après environ deux heures de recherches Harry commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il trouva un livre assez intéressant. Les usages magiques de la mort.

Harry pensa que si un livre devait contenir des informations sur les Horcruxes c'était celui là.

Le livre était illustré, et les images n'avaient rien de tendre, Harry avait plutôt tendance à être dégoûté, par exemple le sorcier qui se servait de la tête de son ennemi mort pour la création d'une potion.

Il tomba par hasard sur une page qui utilisait les ossements pour recréer un corps, mais plus loin dans le livre il trouva ce qu'il cherchait :

La mort liée à l'immortalité ?

Il s'empressa de lire le chapitre, il n'aimait pas ces discussions philosophiques trop sombres pour lui, il passa rapidement sur les textes pour trouver un titre un peu plus accrocheur : comment utiliser la mort d'un ennemi pour ne pas mourir.

C'était parfaitement la définition d'un Horcruxe.

Harry lut le passage :

Il semblerait que pour certains sorciers méprisables le fait de tuer un autre sorcier soit la pire des choses existantes, mais ce qu'ils ne veulent pas savoir c'est qu'il existe un moyen très utile de réduire ses chances de mort grâce au meurtre.

Le phénomène, plus souvent nommé Horcr, consiste à tuer une personne puis à conférer une partie de son âme dans un objet, une sorte de sauvegarde de la personne, et lorsque la personne ayant crée l'Horcruxe (le dit objet) prend un sortilège ou malédiction mortel, il ne meure pas grâce à cette partie d'âme arrachée qui retient le reste sur Terre.

C'est un phénomène qui n'a été que peu de fois observé, il faut une immense puissance magique pour lancer l'incantation et peu de sorciers la connaissent.

Chose très intéressante pour un mage noir ayant pour désir de semer la terreur dans le monde, mais fort moins pratique pour un mage qui voudrait prendre la place d'un tel sorcier, pour le détruire il faudrait en effet se débarrasser du dit Horcruxe, et ce n'est pas facile, il faut être puissant pour sortir un morceau d'âme d'un objet.

Toutefois, il semblerait que l'immortalité pure soit impossible, il est nécessaire de faire sacrifice de son âme ou d'utiliser un objet tiers (comme une pierre philosophale) pour ne pas mourir, le sorcier qui trouverait comment devenir immortel sans aucune aide extérieur serait vraiment un génie.

Harry ferma le livre et médita. Ce qu'il avait lu ne lui apprenait rien, mais il était toutefois content d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Maintenant il faudrait compléter les recherches à Poudlard ou ailleurs pour trouver les sortilèges de destruction, il doutait que ces sortilèges appartiennent à la magie noire, mais plutôt à la blanche pour vaincre la noire.

Il appela Ginny et ils descendirent dans la cuisine, il était tard, cependant la moitié de l'ordre du Phénix était présente dans la pièce. Ils avaient une discussion fort agitée pensa Harry.

Maugrey prit la parole.

- Le ministre veut étouffer l'affaire, je ne sais pas comment il va s'y prendre, pour le moment les moldus ne savent pas ce qui c'est passé dans la rue !

- Ils n'ont qu'à trouver une excuse, je ne sais pas, explosion de gaz.

- Elle ne marchera pas, il y a des témoins moldus qui disent avoir vu des hommes encapuchonnés faire des choses bizarres !

- Et bien, Scrimgeour n'a qu'à dire la vérité au premier ministre moldu !

- Il ne peut pas, s'il le faisait il perdrait toute crédibilité.

- Il n'en a déjà pas beaucoup …

- Arthur, nous ne pouvons mettre les moldus au courant du retour de vous savez qui, imaginez la vague de panique, et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. De plus il faudrait avouer l'existence du monde magique !

- Oui, mais laissez les gens spéculer et ils ne mettront pas longtemps à associer ce problème à la magie !

Harry entra dans la pièce à ce moment, les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ah, Harry, mais vous n'êtes pas couchés ?

- Non, recherche à faire dans la bibliothèque.

Des nouvelles de l'attaque ?

- Oui et Non, à part une position stupide du ministre et un bilan un peu plus grave à Ste Mangouste, rien de nouveau.

- Un peu plus grave ?

- Oui, deux corps ont été retrouvés sous les décombres, des malades de longue date.

- qui ?

- Frank et Alice Londubat.

- HEIN ?

- Oui, Harry, il semblerait que les mangemorts aient tués quelques patients à coup d'avada kedavra.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi les Londubat ? Ils étaient fous depuis une quinzaine d'années et ne présentaient aucun intérêt.

A moins que ….

Une théorie invraisemblable venait d'entrer dans l'esprit de Harry.

Et si l'attaque avait vraiment été faite pour un but précis ?

Tous les éléments concordaient, c'était trop bien fait pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard.

Harry fut sorti de sa transe par Arthur Weasley.

- Harry, je me demande bien ce que nous allons devenir ! Je m'étonne que Voldemort n'ait pas encore essayé de te tuer cette année ! Ce n'est pas la protection du ministère qui doit l'inquiéter.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne me plains pas, toutefois, de mon côté je ne reste pas inactif.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire, mais vous saurez.

- Très bien, Harry, si tu as besoin d'un confident je suis là.

- Pas d'un confident, mais d'un coup de main, pouvez vous venir deux minutes ? J'ai à vous parler.

- Bien sur.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine pour aller dans la salle à manger, inoccupée, Harry décida d'être franc :

- Mr Weasley, pour des raisons que je ne peux vous exposer pour le moment, j'ai besoin de prendre contact avec un membre du service des elfes.

- Des elfes ?

- Oui, il me faudrait un elfe de maison pour une expérience, mais n'en dites rien à personne s'il vous plait.

- Je connais le directeur de ce service, c'est un ami, je pourrais lui parler, mais les elfes élevés sont rigoureusement contrôlés.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, vous saurez le convaincre. Mr Weasley, je ne veux pas voir l'ordre perdre espoir. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il faut continuer la lutte, ne rien céder, continuer à se battre, c'est primordial, ne pas se battre nourrit la victoire de Voldemort, et il ne faut en aucun cas en arriver là.

- Je sais Harry, mais maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus, qui va se débarrasser de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais toutefois je suis bien déterminé à essayer, il m'a trop fait de mal pour que je le laisse continuer sans rien faire. Toutefois pour ce faire je vais avoir besoin d'aide, c'est pourquoi si je vous demande quelque chose, il faudrait faire votre maximum pour m'aider, je vous promet que je ne mettrais pas votre famille en péril, Mr Weasley, mais je suis sérieux.

- Je sais Harry, mais nous te devons pour beaucoup, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, et je suis sur que tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de notre famille comme ça, Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu que tu partes au combat seul, donc nous serons la, Harry. Je ferais ce que je peux pour te procurer un elfe de maison. Je n'en soufflerai mot à personne, et surtout pas à Hermione.

Il souriait

- Merci

- Encore une chose Harry, je voulais te parler justement, bonne occasion, il se trouve que je suis au courant, et peu importe la manière, de votre relation avec Ginny. Sache que tu as toute ma bénédiction.

Harry était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Merci, mais je ne veux rien promettre à Ginny tant que nous vivrons cette guerre, je ne suis pas sur de m'en sortir.

- Harry, je te comprend parfaitement, maintenant rejoignons les autres.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Les derniers jours des vacances passèrent rapidement. Harry ne vit pas beaucoup Mr Weasley, et quand cela arrivait ce dernier lui faisait un signe négatif de la tête.

Molly Weasley était assez nerveuse, l'attaque de Ste Mangouste l'avait ébranlée, elle avait de plus en plus peur pour sa famille.

Harry suivait avec attention l'actualité, mais il n'y avait rien eu de notable depuis le jour de Noël.

Hermione avait calmé ses recherches à la bibliothèque depuis que Harry avait reçu la lettre, ce dernier lui ayant dit que ses soupçons avaient l'air infondés.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry, c'était le comportement de Ron. Il était de plus en plus nerveux, s'emportant pour un rien. Il était en colère, Harry n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi, mais il avait remarqué que plus les mangemorts et Voldemort commettaient des actes atroces, plus Ron se renfrognait, mais il n'osait pas lui en parler de peur de l'énerver encore plus, même Hermione avait renoncé.

Mais plus que Ron, c'était tout le monde magique qui commençait à faiblir, cherchant un coupable. La panique commençait à s'installer, les sorciers restaient terrés chez eux, n'osant plus sortir seuls.

La gazette s'en donnait à cœur joie, le ministère ne faisait rien pour arrêter le phénomène et de plus de sorcier critiquaient la position de Scrimgeour, qui avait été très placide depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Harry trouvait l'attitude des gens stupides, il ne fallait au contraire pas rester chez soi mais s'unir pour vaincre Voldemort. Ou tout du moins pour lui résister.

Mais Harry sentait aussi cette ambiance lugubre autour de lui, les membres de l'ordre commençaient à perdre espoir, tout le monde était à bout de nerf …

Harry se prit à penser qu'il serait bien content de retourner à Poudlard dans 3 jours …

La veille de leur retour au château, Harry reçut une missive pour le moins étrange, elle comportait trois mots :

Courage, Espoir, Amour.

Il s'était empressé de la montrer à Ginny, se rappelant de son cadeau de Noël, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas elle qui la lui avait envoyée.

Ni personne de la maison.

Harry ne comprenait pas. D'où pouvait venir cette lettre ? L'auteur était bien drôle, mais si la théorie est facile, la pratique elle ne l'est pas.

Il montra même la lettre à Lupin qui fut étonné, il ne trouvait personne qui aurait pu envoyé cette lettre.

Le soir, après le dernier repas pris au square Grimmaurd, Harry prit Ron Hermione et Ginny à part.

- Bon, voila. Vous savez tous que Voldemort agit. Cela ne peut pas continuer.

- Oui …

- Il faut se dépêcher de trouver les Horcruxes. Je vais me répéter, mais je ne veux pas vous forcer, il est maintenant temps de prendre une décision, m'aiderez vous ? Je préférerai vous savoir à l'abri …

- Harry, ne soit pas idiot, tu auras besoin de nous

- De nous tous précisa Ginny

- Hors de question de baisser les bras.

Harry se sentit plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître, il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il n'aurait pas été bien loin sans l'aide de ses amis, et c'est aussi ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore un an plus tôt.

- Très bien, dès demain je veux que chacun de vous passe la majeure partie de son temps libre à chercher où pourrait être cette fichue coupe. Moi je chercherais les sortilèges pour détruire les parties d'âme de Voldemort, j'ai une petite idée que je dois vérifier.

Maintenant au lit, Ginny reste une minute s'il te plait.

Ginny s'exécuta surprise.

- Ginny, j'aimerais que tu te renseignes auprès de Luna, j'ai trouvé son message assez énigmatique à Noël, glane toutes les informations que tu pourras.

- Ok.

- Ginny ….

Harry déglutit et repris difficilement

- Je ne sais pas si je survivrais à la guerre, Ginny. Je voulais juste te dire que si je venais à mourir, j'espère que Voldemort mourra avec moi, ne reste pas seule toute ta vie. Soit heureuse, et si tu as des enfants sache que je serais dans chacun d'eux, en souvenir de notre amour. Ginny, je t'aime.

- Oh, Harry, ne dit pas ça, tu ne mourras pas.

- Je ne sais pas, personne ne sait, je n'espère pas, mais c'est possible, alors pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

Ginny fondit en larme et se jeta dans ses bras.

Harry fut long à trouver le sommeil ce soir là, il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny, aux nouvelles des vacances, à ce qu'il devait faire, à ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Comment mener à bien sa mission maintenant qu'il était presque seul ?

Le lendemain, Harry se leva plus fatigué qu'il ne s'était couché, il avait de longs cernes autour des yeux, mais il était content, dans peu de temps il serait de retour au château et pourrait enfin voir ce souvenir.

La voix de Mrs Weasley retentit, agissant comme une douche froide :

- LES GARCONS LEVEZ VOUS NOUS ALLONS ETRE EN RETARD SINON !

- On arrive, On arrive.

Harry se demanda quel serait leur moyen pour rentrer au château, mais lorsqu'il vit la poudre de cheminette il comprit et soupira, il détestait ce moyen de transport, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire et préférait encore transplaner.

Il se força à manger quelque chose pour faire plaisir à Mrs Weasley puis remonta dans sa chambre pour finir de boucler sa valise. Ce fut chose faite lorsque Mr Weasley le trouva dans la chambre.

- Harry, je crois que je tiens un bon morceau

- Vous avez pu trouver un elfe ?

- Pas encore, c'est la pagaille au ministère, mais j'ai de bonnes chances, un membre du service assez conciliant …

- Cool, merci Mr Weasley

- De rien, Harry, et maintenant allons y, vous allez vous mettre en retard sinon.

Il suivit Harry dans la cuisine, et lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, Mrs Weasley chargea les valises dans une malle magique étonnamment grande qu'elle confia à son mari, et se tourna vers les enfants.

- Allez, la directrice vous attend, Ginny tu commences, Harry ensuite, puis Ron et Hermione.

Lorsque Harry émergea de la cheminée de Minerva Mcgonagall, il la vit qui lui souriait :

- Ne laissez pas de cendres sur le tapis, Potter.

- Désolé madame.

Il entendit Ron et Hermione sortir de la cheminée, ils étaient tous à bon port. Tant mieux.

Harry dit aux autres de l'attendre dehors et se tourna vers la directrice.

- Madame, je suis inquiet.

- De quoi Harry ?

- Je trouve que le moral des membres de l'ordre est en baisse depuis quelques temps

- Oui, l'ordre n'arrive plus à rien depuis la mort d'Albus

- Vous devez leur remonter le moral madame, il ne faut absolument pas perdre espoir sinon tout est perdu

- Je sais Harry, mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Je sais.

Harry soupira et dit :

- Madame, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, j'ai à faire, nos bagages sont arrivés ?

- Oui, elles ont été portées dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

- Merci

Harry sortit et retrouva Ginny qui l'attendait.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

- Partis je ne sais où

- Ok. Ginny, je vais aller chercher la pensine, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que contient le souvenir.

- Je viens avec toi

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers menant à la tour de Griffondor et Harry se trouva devant la porte sans le mot de passe qui avait été changé.

Ils avaient l'air fins ! Coincés comme des premières années.

A ce moment Neville sortit d'un couloir opposé et courut vers eux.

- Harry, Ginny, le nouveau de passe est Lionceau

- Merci Neville, Hé Neville, ça va ?

Neville n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, on voyait que lui non plus ne dormais pas beaucoup, il était encore plus étourdit que d'habitude, et son expression reflétait de la colère et de la peine.

- Non ça ne va pas, mais ça ira mieux.

- Neville, si tu veux parler, je suis là, même si je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments …

- Merci Harry, mais ça ira

Harry le regarda anxieusement, c'était sur, la mort de ses parents, même s'ils ne le reconnaissait plus, lui avait fait un choc, après tout, Harry aurait été pareil en une même occasion.

Harry en fut encore plus en colère contre Voldemort.

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui elle non plus n'était pas à l'aise et lui fit signe de le suivre, ils passèrent la grosse dame et montèrent dans le dortoir de Harry.

Harry sortit la pensine de sa grosse valise, celle qu'il avait laissé au château, et s'assit sur son lit. Ginny fit de même.

- Ginny, il faudra te pencher vers la pensine pour y entrer, tu m'attendras où tu seras tombé, je te suivrais.

Disant cela il renversa le contenu du flacon dans la pensine, la masse argentée se fit compacte et dessina une scène sombre.

Ginny se pencha et fut aspirée par la pensine.

Harry la suivit.

Il reconnut de suite l'endroit. Ils étaient dans Poudlard, aux lisières de la forêt interdite.

Il tourna la tête et vit deux personnages avancer vers eux. Il les reconnut sans peine. Il s'agissait de Rogue et de Dumbledore.

Harry était médusé, il ne comprenait pas.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Rogue et Dumbledore étaient de plus en près, ils avaient l'air agités.

- Severus, vous ne pouvez pas

- Mais pourtant … C'est de plus en plus dur, Albus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas Severus !

Harry reconnut la voix qu'il avait tant entendu, il comprenait que Dumbledore était très sérieux.

- Albus, vous ne comprenez pas …

- Je comprend parfaitement Severus, mais il s'avère que vous êtes sous mes ordres, et ce quels qu'ils soient !

- Mais Albus … Comment voulez vous que je respectes cet ordre, c'est impensable, le monde a besoin de vous.

- Severus, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, ne mettez pas en doute mes actes tant qu'ils n'ont pas révélés leur ampleur !

- Loin de moi cette idée, mais toutefois …

- Suffit. Vous avez vu comme moi les tentatives du jeune Malefoy, il ne faut pas nier l'évidence, je suis devenu un gêne pour Voldemort, encore plus qu'avant. Il en va de la vie de Drago, il faut que sa mission soit accomplie.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions ?

- Aucune qu'il n'acceptera j'en ai peur, et je ne peux rien lui dire sinon Voldemort le tuera.

- Mais, Albus, je ne pourrais pas

- Severus, il faudra !

Dumbledore était maintenant aussi agité que lorsqu'il avait expliqué les nuances de la prophétie à Harry

- Severus ! La guerre a fait de nombreux morts inutiles, il est temps que cela cesse, et ce n'est plus mon combat, il est temps de laisser la main aux jeunes.

- Albus, pensez aux conséquences d'un tel acte …

- Je les connais ! Je prévois une petite baisse de régime des sorciers, mais cela renforça votre position Severus ! Et cela servira sans aucun doute !

- Albus, pensez vous que je serais encore crédible ?

- Cela sera difficile, mais pas impossible. Maintenant, Severus !

- Mais Albus, il doit exister une autre solution …

- Non. Je compte sur vous pour faire ce qui doit être fait en temps voulu.

- Très bien

Rogue s'inclina. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste, mais Harry se méfia, cet homme était insondable.

Toutefois, il était pensif, il n'était pas sur de bien comprendre ce souvenir.

Visiblement il s'agissait de la dispute que Hagrid avait surpris entre les deux hommes, et elle semblait porter sur la mission de Malefoy.

Rogue aurait tué Dumbledore sur son ordre ?

Harry se souvint aussi du dernier regard de Dumbledore fixé sur Rogue comme s'il essayait de lui parler par la pensée …

Il ne savait que penser, il était toujours horriblement en colère contre Rogue et ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement, de plus n'avait il pas eu la preuve que des souvenirs pouvaient être falsifiés ?

Les deux personnages s'en allèrent et Harry se retrouva par terre dans sa chambre, Ginny était la aussi, mais elle avait eu de la chance, elle était tombée sur le lit.

Elle dit :

- Harry, de quel mission parlaient ils ?

- Celle de Draco qui était de tuer Dumbledore.

- Et qu'en pense tu ? Trouves tu Rogue sincère ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a montré qu'il savait bien joué la comédie.

Je me demande de qui vient le souvenir.

- Je pense que c'est Rogue, Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu te le faire parvenir en étant mort !

- Hmm

Harry ne savait vraiment pas que penser, Rogue jouait depuis trop longtemps un double jeu qui n'était vraiment pas clair, il ne pouvait se risquer à lui faire confiance pour le moment, et il ne savait pas jusqu'où Rogue était au courant des affaires de Dumbledore. Savait il pour les Horcruxes ? Dans quel camp était il ?

Le soir, Harry était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit arriver un élève avec une lettre pour lui.

Harry décacheta rapidement la missive et lut :

Harry,

Notre prochaine soirée aura lieu demain soir, premier jour de cours après la rentrée.

J Melbourne

Harry avait complètement oublié les leçons, il fut un peu de meilleure humeur à l'idée de se dégourdir, mais il avait aussi oublié de faire des recherches sur ce personnage mystérieux.

Ginny reprit :

- Chouette, j'espère qu'il y aura des personnes différentes.

- Oui, pas évident de taper sur ses amis.

Harry passa la soirée à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ron et Hermione à chercher des sortilèges, en vain, ils commençaient à croire que Poudlard était bien incomplet en matière de magie de haut niveau !

Harry alla se coucher, et comme d'habitude il pensa longuement aux événements de la journée, il comprenait de moins en moins, à chaque fois qu'une pièce du puzzle s'assemblait, une autre détruisait tout.

Il s'endormit en ayant encore des idées confuses des choses en se disant que cela serait long et pénible.

Le matin, au petit déjeuner, Harry écoutait distraitement les discussions de ses camarades de classe lorsque entrèrent les hiboux apportant le courrier.

Comme chaque matin, un hibou grand duc apporta un exemplaire de la gazette à Hermione.

Elle lut la première page et s'écria !

- Oh par Merlin !

- Hermione ? Que se passe t'il ?

L'agitation qui avait atteint Hermione semblait être collective, du moins entre ceux qui avaient acheté la Gazette ce matin.

- Harry ! C'est Rufus Scrimgeour !

- Il est mort ?

- Non, il a démissionné

- QUOI ?

Hermione lut :

Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien chef du département des aurors et récemment nommé ministre de la magie abandonne.

C'est en effet hier soir que la rédaction de la gazette a reçu une lettre de son assistant, Percy Weasley, notifiant la démission de Rufus Scrimgeour de son poste de ministre.

Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore en juin dernier, page 12 pour la théorie sur la folie de Dumbledore, le ministre semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle des événements. Restant passif ou ne prenant que des décisions discutables, la communauté magique est en train de penser que le prochain ministre, qui sera prochainement désigné, voir page 3 pour les candidats, saura redresser la situation et rétablir l'ordre dans le pays, mettant fin aux agissements de vous savez qui.

Hermione tourna distraitement les pages du journal pour lire la page 3 et s'exclama :

- Il fallait s'y attendre, devinez qui a postulé au poste de ministre ?

- Mon père ? Ron était amusé.

- non, Dolores Ombrage.

- QUOI ? Ron ne l'était plus

Si cette vieille folle devient ministre de la magie, je l'assassine

Harry ne dit rien mais réfléchit intensément, démission forcée ou pas ? Imperium ? Harry en doutait, toutefois il ne devait écarter aucune piste.

Le fait est que le monde magique n'avait plus personne à sa tête et que la discorde ne tarderait pas à envahir le pays.

Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie par Hermione qui l'interpella :

- Qu'en penses tu Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que je pense c'est qu'il faudra bien choisir le prochain ministre, je ne veux pas d'ombrage à ce poste.

La journée passa vite, mais les professeurs avaient des mines lugubres. Harry rejoignit la salle qui leur avait été attribuée pour leurs séances de duels vers 20h, il y trouva Ginny et le professeur Melbourne. Seuls.

- Bonsoir Harry !

- Bonsoir professeur

- J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

- A quelques nouvelles près, oui

- Ah oui, pour Ste Mangouste ? J'ai lu ça, horrible.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton négligent, Harry nota

- Cela ne semble pas vous affectez outre mesure, professeur

- Ne te méprend pas, Harry, je suis plus actif que tu ne le crois, je ne peux toutefois plaindre trop cet hôpital, y ayant été très mal traité lors d'un séjour. Ajouta t'il d'un ton malicieux.

Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet, au travail jeunes gens, je vous regarde !

- Comment ça ?

- Il me semble pourtant qu'on ne peut être plus clair, en garde Mr Potter !

Harry était médusé, comment Melbourne pouvait penser qu'il oserait jeter un sort à Ginny ?

Il se tourna vers elle quand elle cria :

- EXPERLLIARMUS !

Harry esquiva le sort facilement, tendit sa baguette mais se retint, il dut faire une prouesse pour éviter le sort suivant.

Melbourne intervint :

- Harry, tant que tu hésiteras, tu perdras !

Harry venait d'esquiver un nouveau sort de Ginny, il tendit sa baguette et dit en grinçant les dents : Rictusempra !

Ginny n'eut aucun de mal à éviter le sort, elle lui décocha un éclair de stupefixion. Harry fit apparaître un bloc de pierre devant lui, le sort le brisa.

Harry se tourna et lança : AGUAMENTIS

Ginny fut touchée et trempée, elle ne s'y attendait pas et se fit avoir par la puissance du sortilège, ce n'était pas un filet d'eau mais un véritable geyser qui sortit de la baguette de Harry, même Melbourne faillit être touché, il l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas lancé un bouclier d'argent autour de lui. Harry se dit qu'il était très rapide.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny :

Il eut une idée intéressante, il se concentra fortement sur un levicorpus qu'il lança en informulé puis dit très vite STUPEFIX.

Si bien que Ginny croyant que c'était un sortilège de stupefixion essaya de le bloquer, mais le sortilège de levicorpus ne put l'être de cette manière, si bien qu'elle se retrouva les pieds en l'air.

Harry s'avança vers elle et dit : Experlliarmus !

La baguette de Ginny sauta de ses mains pour aller contre le mur, Harry lança le contre maléfice et Ginny se massa les chevilles.

- Bien joué

- Très bien joué Mr Potter, je suis impressionné, qui vous a appris cette technique ?

- Personne, professeur, j'y ai pensé comme ça.

- Très bien Harry, 5 minutes de pauses et on recommence.

Les duels contre Ginny étaient fatiguant, car comme Harry elle jouait au Quidditch et esquivait beaucoup de sorts, cependant Harry ne perdit pas une fois sa baguette, si bien que Melbourne le félicita chaleureusement.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

- Miss, ne vous découragez pas, vous n'aviez pas n'importe quel sorcier en face de vous

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry, voulez vous tentez une manche contre moi ? Je veux voir un peu votre niveau contre un sorcier doué, excusez mon manque apparent de modestie.

Harry accepta un peu tendu, il ne connaissait pas du tout le style de Melbourne, mais après tout, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien !

Il se mit en position de combat, salua et fit face.

Melbourne lança :

- Petrificus totalus !

- PROTEGO

STUPEFIX !

- PROTEGOOOOO

Melbourne avait hurlé, le sortilège ne fut pas blanc, mais d'un rouge de jade, si puissant que Harry dut se baisser pour ne pas se prendre son sortilège en pleine figure.

Melbourne lança :

- LEVICORPUS !

Harry esquiva et lança

- LUMOOOOOS

L'intensité de la lumière qui partit vers Melbourne fut telle qu'il en fut aveuglé, Harry n'avait jamais testé ce sortilège de manière offensive, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Il enchaîna :

- LEVICORPUS

Melbourne para le sortilège, Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais il semblait que il avait retrouvé la vue et en plus il lança :

- STUPEFIX

Harry esquiva le sort, mais n'eut pas le temps de parer l'experlliarmus qui suivit, il se retrouva sans baguette devant un Melbourne a peine essoufflé.

- Bien joué Harry, tu as tenu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru, je suis un peu rouillé.

Il souriait.

- Maintenant bonne nuit jeunes gens, j'ai à faire encore, bonne soirée

- Au revoir.

Harry et Ginny sortirent de la salle, ils décidèrent de faire un petit tour dans le château avant d'aller se coucher. Ginny reprit :

- Tu es méchant, je n'ai pas pu te désarmer.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Tu as bien failli réussir !

- Cela ne suffit pas. Que penses tu de la magie de Melbourne ?

- Je suis stupéfait par son sort de bouclier, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Puissant.

- Oui, et puis il est tellement décontracté.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grosse dame et Harry monta se coucher.

Plusieurs choses de la leçon avec Melbourne l'intriguaient.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Harry dormit assez bien cette nuit la, les nombreux duels l'ayant bien fatigué.

Cependant, le matin fut vite arrivé, et les problèmes avec.

Il pensait que avec les soirées de duel, les entraînements, car le deuxième match approchait, les devoirs pour les ASPIC et passer du temps avec Ginny, il ne lui resterait pas beaucoup de temps pour ses recherches.

Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas cherché le médaillon chez Sirius, étonnement il l'avait oublié avec tous les évènements à côté. Il se promit de vite réparer cette erreur, Lupin pourrait très bien regarder les affaires à Kreattur.

En pensant à Lupin il pensa forcément à la baguette de James Potter, son père.

Il espérait vite connaître la nature profonde de l'objet, mais pour cela il lui fallait une réponse de Mr Weasley pour la tester, il n'osait pas utiliser Kreattur pour cette tache, de peur de se fâcher avec Hermione en cas de malédiction qu'ils ne pourraient soigner.

Il lui restait la coupe de Poufsouffle, toujours introuvable.

Harry se demandait depuis longtemps où Voldemort aurait pu la cacher.

Il avait écarté la piste de la maison même des Smith, elle avait été fouillée avec minutie de nombreuses fois, de plus, elle n'apportait rien à Voldemort, c'était juste un lieu comme un autre où il avait commis un vol, pas un lieu notable.

Harry réfléchit et se repassa ce qu'il savait de la vie de Voldemort.

La grotte avant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'il était, c'était fait.

L'orphelinat ? Voldemort détestait cet endroit, de plus il n'était pas du tout important pour lui, au contraire, il représentait tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas être.

Poudlard ? Voldemort aimait l'école, c'était certain. Mais Harry était sûr que Voldemort n'aurait pas pu cacher la coupe dedans car lors du souvenir de Slug il était en dernière année, il était préfet en chef, et lorsqu'il a volé la coupe il avait quitté Poudlard et travaillait pour Barjok et Beurk.

Barjok et Beurk ? Harry pensa que c'était le début de la vie de Voldemort après l'école. Son premier travail. Un lieu empreint de magie noire, d'objets insolites, remplis de marchandises …

Personne ne ferait attention à la coupe dans cet endroit. Voldemort aurait parfaitement pu la cacher dedans … Mais Harry n'avait aucune preuve qu'il l'ait fait, car il avait quitté son poste après le vol …

La piste méritait toutefois d'être éclaircie.

Si il trouvait la coupe, il lui resterait à la détruire, chose fort peu évidente à bien y penser, et à trouver Nagini.

Harry se demandait comment approcher le serpent sans approcher Voldemort.

Il savait que par le passé Nagini sortait seul, comme lors de l'attaque de Mr Weasley, cependant Voldemort avait prouvé qu'il était présent dans la tête du serpent, donc c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il faudrait une diversion pour attirer le mage noir ailleurs, cela ne serait pas évident. Où attendre la fin, mais cela ne serait pas facile de toute manière.

Harry finit par se lever et descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva, et Harry vit fondre sur lui Errol, le vieil hibou de la famille Weasley.

Il atterrit dans le jus de citrouille de Harry visiblement fatigué.

Harry décrocha la lettre et lut :

Harry,

J'ai réussi ! J'ai convaincu le responsable de la section.

Tu auras donc un elfe disponible dès que tu le souhaiteras, il suffira de me donner une date et je le ferais venir au QG.

Arthur Weasley

Harry montra la lettre à Ron qui passait par là et à Ginny déjà attablée.

- Je vous raconterai cette histoire plus tard, mais n'en parlez pas à Hermione, elle serait folle ! D'ailleurs la voila qui arrive.

En effet, Hermione descendait l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle, l'air fatiguée. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron et souffla à Harry :

- J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à la bibliothèque, mais il n'y a rien Harry, rien sur ces sortilèges. Je commence à croire que les livres sur le sujet ont étés supprimés volontairement !

- Dans le souvenir que Slughorn m'a donné, il précisait que le sujet était tabou à Poudlard et que Dumbledore était féroce en la matière, cela ne m'étonne pas trop, il faudra juste trouver une autre source pour les trouver.

- Le livre de Melbourne ?

- Je ne pense pas, il traite de sortilèges de défenses.

- Tu devrais quand même y jeter un œil, mon petit doigt me dit que Dumbledore ne t'a pas laissé ce livre par hasard, il devait savoir qu'il te serait utile un jour ou l'autre, et pas que pour les sortilèges, Dumbledore pensait à tout, souvient toi.

Harry arrivait maintenant à parler de la mort de Dumbledore sans ressentir à chaque fois la colère et la haine, ce qui était un progrès, mais il n'aimait toujours pas que l'on s'attarde sur le sujet. Il vira donc :

- Il faut que je me rende au QG de l'ordre sous peu

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour chercher le médaillon, j'ai oublié la dernière fois.

- Oh. Cela ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps, nous resterons ici pour chercher encore dans les livres alors.

Harry était étonné de la facilité que son mensonge avait eu pour passer, mais il s'en félicita, il n'eut pas à trouver de longues et harassantes explications.

- J'irai après la dernière heure de cours ce soir, je serais de retour dans la soirée je pense.

La journée s'écoula assez rapidement, même si les heures passées en métamorphoses n'étaient pas très divertissantes, Harry avait toujours du mal dans cette matière, de plus Mcgonagall n'était pas apte à l'aider outre mesure, les cernes autour de ses yeux étant de plus en plus grands.

Une fois que la cloche eut sonné, Harry sortit du château par la grande porte, passa hors de l'enceinte et transplana.

Il espérait que Mr Weasley aurait eu le temps d'amener l'elfe, il n'avait envoyé sa lettre que le matin même, mais il était confiant, de toute manière même s'il ne le voyait pas, il chercherait le médaillon, ainsi il n'aurait pas totalement menti à Hermione.

Il n'y avait que Lupin dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd lorsque Harry entra.

Ce dernier ne fut pas étonné outre mesure de le voir, Mr Weasley l'ayant sûrement prévenu.

- bonsoir Harry

- bonsoir Remus

- Arthur ne devrait pas tarder, il est parti il y a une heure au ministère

- Ok. Sinon, des nouvelles ?

- et bien nous saurons peut être tout à l'heure. De ton côté tu as trouvé comment détruire la partie d'âme qui pourrait se trouver dans la baguette ?

- Non, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, mais il ne semble pas y avoir dans le château un seul livre sur le sujet.

- Etonnant, j'ai toujours trouvé ce que je cherchais de mon temps, certes ce n'était pas aussi poussé, mais quand même.

- Oui, mais la on ne trouve pas.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Mr Weasley un peu fatigué suivit d'un elfe de maison.

- Bonsoir Harry, je te présente Dynko

- Bonjour Dynko

- Bonjour maître, Dynko pour vous servir, maître.

Mr Weasley reprit :

- Harry, c'est un elfe spécialement prévu pour les essais magiques comportant éventuellement des risques, il n'est pas très intelligent, mais il suffira j'espère, je te le confie.

- Merci, mais l'objet que je veux vérifier peut être dangereux, que se passera t'il si il meure ?

- Aucune importante, il ne retournera pas au ministère de toute manière.

- OK

Harry sortit de la pièce avec Lupin sur ses talons, ils montèrent dans la chambre où Sirius avait logé Buck lors de la cinquième année.

L'elfe entra et attendit pendant que Lupin revint avec un gros pull qu'il serrait dans ses bras, il le déroula sur le lit et en sortit la baguette.

Harry parla

- Dynko, je vais te demander de prendre cette baguette dans tes mains s'il te plait.

L'elfe hésita, il était visiblement gêné.

Lupin intervint

- Harry, les elfes ne sont pas conditionnés pour utiliser des baguettes magiques, ils n'en ont pas le droit.

- Dynko, quoi qu'il arrive je te donne le droit de prendre cette baguette puisque tu ne vas pas t'en servir, tu la reposes ensuite sur le lit s'il te plait, nous voulons juste voir quelque chose.

- Oui maître.

L'elfe avait toutefois l'air tendu, mais il prit la baguette d'un air décidé.

Il tomba aussitôt au sol, raide.

Lupin et Harry se précipitèrent vers lui, il tenait toujours la baguette de James dans sa main droite.

Lupin se pencha sur l'elfe et l'étudia pendant quelques minutes avant de dire :

- Harry, il n'est pas mort

- QUOI ?

Lupin sortit sa baguette et dit :

- Enervatum

L'elfe remua et se redressa.

Lupin reprit :

- Sortilège de stupefixion, je ne savait pas que l'on pouvait créer de tels pièges, je pensait qu'il fallait dire le sortilège pour qu'il soit lancé, ce n'est pas une malédiction à proprement dit. Vraiment génial comme idée, Voldemort est un grand sorcier, même s'il a très mal tourné.

- Oui, mais peu importe, il doit mourir.

- Oui Harry, mais nous devons tous mourir un jour.

L'elfe s'agita et dit :

- Qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ?

- Dynko, la baguette t'a paralysée quand tu l'as saisie.

- Dynko ? Je ne connais pas de Dynko. Et quelle baguette ?

Lupin était stupéfait.

- Visiblement cet elfe a aussi été victime d'un sortilège d'amnésie, vraiment ingénieux, ainsi la personne ne mourrait pas mais oubliait totalement ce pour quoi elle voulait la baguette au départ. Harry, je crois bien que cette baguette est un Horcruxe.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

- Mais … Cela me parait futile, Voldemort est connu pour essayer de tuer, pas pour stupefixié, Remus !

- Je ne pense pas. La protection était bien faite, imagine une personne seule à la recherche des Horcruxes. Déjà Voldemort n'aurait pas pu prévoir qu'il y en aurait, du moins il en doutait sûrement, et dans le cas ou une personne voudrait prendre la baguette elle se serait retrouvée stupefixiée, donc aurait pu mourir si personne ne l'avait secourue, et en plus elle aurait tout oublié de ce pour quoi elle était venue ici.

C'est encore plus cruel dans une certaine mesure, même si cela ne tue pas instantanément.

- Je vois, heureusement que je n'ai pas pris la baguette, mais maintenant elle ne contient plus rien ?

- Normalement non, je doute que le sortilège soit resté.

Dynko s'il te plait prend la baguette

L'elfe ne réagit pas, Lupin se souvint et dit :

- S'il vous plait, maître elfe, pouvez vous prendre la baguette qui se trouve par terre et la donner a cette personne ?

Il désigna Harry.

L'elfe acquiesça et s'exécuta.

Lorsqu'elle prit la baguette pour la deuxième fois il ne se passa rien. Elle la donna à un Harry soulagé.

- Elle n'a rien maintenant

- Essaye la

Harry prit la baguette et lança un :

- Orchideus

Un bouquet de fleurs rouges et jaunes jaillirent dans les mains de Lupin.

- Elle m'a l'air de fonctionner parfaitement Harry, mais le morceau d'âme de Voldemort n'est pas détruit, il faut faire attention.

- Ok

- Vous avez trouvé comment la détruire ?

- Non

Lupin soupira et reprit :

- Harry, descendons, sans quoi Arthur va s'inquiéter.

- Ok

Arthur Weasley était toujours dans la cuisine, il demanda :

- Alors ? Plus besoin de l'elfe ?

- Non, merci Arthur, mais il a subit un sortilège d'amnésie, l'objet était bel et bien piégé.

Harry se demandait s'il devait parler des Horcruxes au père de Ron, après tout c'était une des personnes auxquelles il accordait le plus de confiance avec Lupin.

- Un objet piégé dans la maison ?

- Non, pas exactement, mais peu importe. Arthur, que vas-tu faire de cet elfe ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est bon à rien maintenant, je vais le ramener au ministère voir ce qu'il faut en faire. Vous n'en avez plus besoin ?

- Non, merci.

- Alors j'y vais maintenant, je dois voir Tonks cela tombe bien.

Il ne restait plus que Lupin et Harry dans la cuisine, personne ne disait mot.

Harry reprit :

- Remus, je vais devoir rentrer au château, mais avant j'aimerais faire un tour dans la tanière de Kreattur pour voir si je trouve le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Je viens avec toi

Ils descendirent au sous sol ou Kreattur nichait avant de partir à Poudlard. L'endroit était toujours aussi détestable, la crasse et la poussière régnaient.

Harry eut un mouvement de dégoût, et dit :

- Comment retrouver quoi que ce soit là dedans.

Lupin murmura :

- Recurvite

Le sortilège eut l'effet escompté, il nettoya en partie la pièce, mais certaines salissures étaient trop ancrées dans les murs ou dans le sol pour être nettoyées.

Harry repéra le lit de Kreattur, il contenait de vieux chiffons et un vieux sac rempli d'objets.

- C'est ce qu'il a essayé de sauver du grand nettoyage de Sirius.

- Attention, Harry, ne touche à rien, rappelle toi de la baguette

Harry prit le sac et le renversa sur le sol. Il contenait une multitude d'objets tous plus étranges les uns les autres.

Des couverts, des tasses avec les armoiries des Black, des cadres cassés, des photos abîmées, des habits, dont des pantalons que Harry soupçonnait d'appartenir au père de Sirius, des livres, des morceaux de tapisseries.

Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait sous un chiffon, un médaillon poussiéreux et très sale.

Il le montra du doigt à Lupin qui le regarda, il dit :

- Recurvite

La poussière et la saleté s'évanouirent et Harry put voir sur le médaillon un grand S de gravé.

Il reconnut tout de suite le médaillon qu'il avait vu dans la pensine avec Dumbledore et s'exclama :

- Remus ! C'est celui-ci, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !

Les yeux de Lupin brillaient

- Harry, nous n'avons plus l'elfe pour le tester !

- Oui mais la personne qui l'aura apporté ici, sûrement Regulus, l'aura bien porté, de plus Kreattur l'a mis ici sans mourir.

- C'est vrai

Sur ces mots il prit le médaillon dans ses mains. Rien ne se passa.

Harry fut soulagé.

- Encore un objet à déterminer ou non s'il est un des 6 Horcruxes de Voldemort.

- Oui, Harry, il devient pressant de connaître les sortilèges de révélation.  
- Mais Remus, où les trouver ? Il n'y a rien à Poudlard.

- Et tu ne veux en parler à personne ?

- Non, moins il y aura de monde au courant mieux cela vaudra

- et bien, je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas de bibliothèque plus importante que celle de Poudlard.

Harry soupira, vraiment, ce sujet était tabou dans le monde de la magie, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Toutefois, Dumbledore a réussi à détruire la bague, il n'a pas utilisé d'épée puisqu'elle était encore intacte. Harry douta de pouvoir détruire les objets par la force, surtout le médaillon, de plus il ne voulait pas abîmer la baguette de son père.

Dumbledore savait, mais Harry non, il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander … Cruelle déception.

Harry rentra au château après voir remercié Lupin, un peu déprimé.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il put voir une certaine agitation régner dans la cours.

Il se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait et sortit sa baguette magique de la poche intérieure de sa robe.

Il cria :

- LUMOS

L'obscurité régnait en effet, et cela n'était pas facile de voir quoi que ce soit, mais lorsqu'il y vit un peu plus clair, il fut horrifié.

Il y avait des personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens, Harry vit une équipe de Quidditch, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle des Serdaigle, en mauvaise posture, ils étaient poursuivis par ….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Des araignées.

Le parc en était rempli.

La cabane de Hagrid était la proie de dizaines d'araignées qui essayait de l'ouvrir, Harry put entrevoir Crockdur se cacher dans la cabane.

Les joueurs de Serdaigle étaient poursuivis par des araignées assez volumineuses et il en arrivait encore de la forêt interdite.

Harry chercha Hagrid des yeux, il se doutait que son ami ne resterait pas caché dans la cabane.

Il vit lutter contre des araignées, mais il était submergé.

Harry se précipita vers lui en criant :

- LUMOSSS !

Harry c'était souvenu que les araignées détestaient la lumière, c'est pourquoi elles restaient terrées dans la forêt interdite.

Le flash qui sortit de sa baguette était si puissant que Hagrid dut fermer les yeux pour s'en protéger.

Le sortilège eut l'effet escompté, les araignées autour de Hagrid prirent leurs pattes à leur cou et s'enfuirent direction la forêt, mais il en restait tellement que Harry prit peur, il ne pourrait pas leur résister seul.

Il se revoyait pendant sa deuxième année lorsque avec Ron ils furent coincés par Aragog et qu'ils faillirent ne pas revenir vivants de la forêt.

Mais Harry ne céda pas à la panique, il cria :

- SPERO PATRONUM

Hagrid fut surpris, un patronus contre des araignées ?

Harry chuchota à l'oreille du cerf qui partit au galop en direction du château.

- Hagrid, est ce que ça va ?

- Ca peut aller, Harry, mais que fais tu la ?

- Aucune importance, HAGRID ! Regarde les Serdaigle !

Les joueurs étaient en effet coincés contre un arbre, entourés d'araignées.

Harry et Hagrid se précipitèrent.

Harry cria encore :

- LUMOSSSS !

Les araignées reculèrent, mais lorsque Harry se tourna, il vit qu'ils étaient coincés avec les joueurs, il y avait tellement d'araignées qui arrivaient vers eux qu'il ne pouvait les compter.

- Hagrid ! Pourquoi sont elles comme ça ?

Hagrid ne répondit pas.

Harry se tourna vers les Serdaigle.

- Vous avez vos baguettes ?

Ils firent non de la tête, ils venaient juste de finir leur séance d'entraînement.

Harry soupira, sortir sans baguette magique, c'était comme sortir sans rien.

Les araignées avancèrent de plus en plus, et ils entendaient maintenant le cliquetis de leurs pattes qui se voulait menaçant.

Harry se rappela que le cauchemar des araignées était le basilic, mais il n'en avait pas sous la main, et de toute manière c'était aussi le cauchemar des êtres humains.

Il ne savait quoi faire, mais il était dans une position critique.

Si encore il connaissait la formule pour lancer le même sortilège que Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait contré les inferis, mais il ignorait tout de la formule.

Harry tenta en désespoir de cause de réduire le nombre des araignées, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit mais à ce moment il ne s'en souciait guère, après tout sa vie en dépendait.

Il cria :

- AVADA KEDAVRA

L'araignée la plus proche fut touchée, elle tomba raide. Morte.

Ce qui énerva encore plus les autres.

Harry criait de tout part :

- STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX !

Mais jamais il ne pourrait contenir seul le flot d'araignées qui étaient vraiment de plus en plus proches d'eux.

Il pensa :

- Mais que font ils !

Harry sentit un élève tomber. Evanoui, il avait eu trop peur.

Il dit :

- Ne paniquez pas !

Hagrid ne faisait rien, il était médusé, comment ses protégées pouvaient elles agir de la sorte ?

Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry que c'était bien les araignées de la colonie de Aragog qui étaient sorties de la forêt, folles.

A ce moment Harry vit un torrent de flammes balayer les araignées les plus proches d'eux. Il chercha la source du sortilège et ce qu'il vit l'étonna encore plus que l'attaque.

Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville et plein d'autres élèves ainsi que plusieurs professeurs, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn et … Melbourne.

C'était Melbourne qui avait lancé le sortilège, de sa baguette jaillissaient encore des flammes.

Il cria :

- Harry, la formule c'est PYRO. Tous ensemble maintenant !

Harry déglutit, tendit sa baguette et cria :

- PYROOO

Toutes les personnes présentes qui le pouvaient avaient lancé le même sortilège en même temps et les araignées qui ne furent pas carbonisées se réfugièrent dans la forêt.

Harry était étonné, si le sortilège avait fait sortir un lance flamme de la baguette de Melbourne, le sortilège que Ron avait lancé n'avait provoqué que quelques flammes faiblardes, quant au sien il avait fait jaillir de longues flammes très minces en un faisceau droit, l'araignée en face de lui et celles derrières avaient été transpercées.

Harry tomba au sol, essoufflé et haletant. Ils avaient eu très chaud.

Il sentit des personnes approcher de lui, il vit Melbourne se baisser et il l'entendit :

- Harry, tu n'as rien ?

- non, je ne crois pas, merci

Harry se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il vit que plus que ses amis, tous les membres de l'AD à quelques exceptions étaient la. Il fut stupéfait.

Il vit la directrice, très pale, s'occuper des Serdaigle avec Flitwick et Slughorn.

Ron Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers lui :

- Harry ! Que c'est il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis rentré dans le parc il y avait toutes ces araignées, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses

Hermione reprit :

- Nous étions avec tous les membres de l'AD et le professeur Melbourne lorsque il a reçu un patronus de McGonagall comme quoi il y avait une attaque dans le parc. Il nous a dit de rester dans la salle, mais nous l'avons suivit dans le parc.

Ron intervint :

- J'ai failli m'évanouir quand j'ai vu les araignées, elles étaient monstrueuses dans la nuit !

- Vous étiez avec le professeur Melbourne ?

- On t'expliquera plus tard, Harry, pour le moment tu as besoin de soins.

C'était justement Melbourne qui avait pris la parole

- Non. Je veux parler à Hagrid avant, je veux connaître la cause de l'attaque des araignées.

Hagrid était reparti dans sa cabane.

Harry tambourina à la porte

- HARGRID OUVREZ !

- Ah, Harry. Entre

- Hagrid, pourquoi les araignées ont attaqué les élèves ?

- Oh …

Hagrid n'avait pas l'air fier.

- Et bien, j'étais dans la forêt pour soigner des bêtes malades lorsque je les ai vues. Elles m'ont parlé et m'on dit qu'elles avaient un nouveau chef, qui était moins cordial avec les humains. Elles m'ont dit de sortir de la forêt et de ne plus jamais y revenir sinon elles m'attaqueraient.

J'ai refusé, et elles ont commencé à m'attaquer.

J'ai fui dans le parc et j'ai vu des masses d'araignées sortir après moi. Visiblement elles étaient décidées à me tuer.

- Un nouveau chef ?

- Oui, un des fils d'Aragog je crois

C'était lui qui leur ordonner de ne pas me tuer.

- Hagrid, il va falloir s'occuper des araignées de la forêt, cela ne peut pas durer, il faudra s'en débarrasser, on ne peut pas prendre de risques.

- Je comprends …

- Il faut en parler avec le ministère qu'ils envoient des hommes. Je vais aller voir Mcgonagall

Hagrid était en piteux état, mais il acquiesça.

Harry sortit de la cabane et rejoignit les professeurs qui tentaient toujours de calmer les Serdaigle, il y avait toujours Melbourne dans le parc, il ne disait rien, mais il semblait réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry il s'approcha.

- Harry, j'ai à te parler.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Melbourne entraîna Harry un peu plus loin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Harry était étonné, il se demandait de quoi Melbourne voulait lui parler.

Il surpris un regard du professeur, ce dernier était grave et anxieux.

- Harry. Je ne sais par où commencer.

Harry attendit, il était bien décidé à le laisser parler.

- Harry, promet moi de ne répéter à personne si ce n'est à Ron Hermione et Ginny ce que je vais te dire. Promet moi aussi de leur faire jurer de se taire. C'est capital.

- Je vous le promets.

Harry était trop avide d'en savoir plus pour contredire Melbourne à ce moment.

- Très bien. Je pense que tu te poses de nombreuses questions sur moi depuis le début de l'année. Par exemple qui suis-je ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas venu avant enseigner à Poudlard ? Pourquoi personne ne me connaît ?

- C'est vrai

- Ce soir tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans la mesure où je serais capable d'y répondre. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer.

Melbourne se tut et ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais Harry ne brisa pas le silence.

- Harry Potter. Tu as reçu à Noël une lettre de tes amis restés à Poudlard dans laquelle ils te fêtaient un joyeux Noël de la part de toute l'AD. Ce soir tu as vu beaucoup des membres de l'AD avec moi vous secourir.

Il fit une pause, Harry était médusé.

Il le vit et reprit en souriant :

- Harry, il s'avère que je connais l'existence de l'AD, mais cette histoire est un peu plus longue, donc elle sera pour après. Donc je disais, l'AD a été reconstituée. Tu dois te demander pourquoi ? Et bien, c'est simple, tous les membres étaient volontaires pour t'aider dans ta tache, à savoir détruire Voldemort. Ils ne supportaient pas l'idée de devoir rester derrière pendant que tu risquais seul ta vie.

Il s'avère que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger, ils parlaient de la reconstituer mais ne voulaient pas t'en parler de peur que tu le prennes mal, ils n'avaient donc pas de professeur.

C'est pourquoi depuis la moitié du mois de novembre c'est moi qui assure ce rôle, c'est aussi pourquoi tu n'as jamais vu Ron et Hermione pendant nos leçons de duels, ils sont aussi entraînés ne t'inquiète pas. Miss Ginny Weasley aussi, mais elle a insisté pour faire les deux. Ils avaient comme consigne de ne pas t'en parler, mais cela a filtré à Noël.

Il fit une pause un peu plus longue

Harry était stupéfait, il se demandait bien pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne s'entraînaient pas avec lui, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle situation.

Melbourne reprit :

- Cela peut te paraître surprenant Harry, mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence, tu n'as pas les capacités pour vaincre Voldemort pour le moment. Tu auras besoin d'aide, du moins tu auras de l'aide, car il est hors de question pour toi de vouloir jouer au héros solitaire et de partir seul au combat.  
Maintenant, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je ne suis pas venu plus tôt à Poudlard ?

Pour une simple et bonne raison, Albus n'avait pas besoin de moi. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus les choses changent, il était temps pour moi d'intervenir.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Maintenant, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu n'as jamais entendu parler de John Melbourne par le passé. La raison est simple : cet homme n'existe pas.

- QUOI ?

- Harry, calme toi. En effet, il s'avère que pour des raisons pratiques, disons, je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. Sache toutefois que je ne suis pas un mangemort ni un partisan de Voldemort. Je suis de ton côté Harry.

- Mais qui êtes vous alors ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas … Rogue ?

- Non, je ne suis pas Severus Rogue, je vois mal comment Severus Rogue aurait pu revenir à Poudlard, même métamorphosé, après les événements de juin, mais nous parlerons de lui plus tard, Harry. Pour ce qui est de ma véritable identité, tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

- Pas pour le moment Harry. Mais tu sauras à la fin de cet entrevu.

- Ok

Melbourne le regardait encore plus intensément.

- Je voudrais savoir où tu en es dans ta recherche des Horcruxes ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment pouvait il savoir ?

- Harry, Harry, ne soit pas étonné, j'ai dit que tout te sera expliqué avant la fin, il s'avère que j'étais en étroite collaboration avec Albus pour ce qui est de la recherche des Horcruxes. Je sais qu'il a détruit la bague, que la caverne était vide, que le journal de Jedusor est détruit et que Nagini est toujours auprès de Voldemort.

- Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

- La leçon de prudence a été bien apprise, je vois que Albus c'est très bien occupé de toi, bien que pas assez je pense. Je le lui répétais sans cesse pourtant, mais il n'était pas homme à vouloir couver les gens.

Enfin, je suppose que tu as raison, il est temps pour toi de savoir.

Ayant dit ces mots, Melbourne regarda Harry puis son visage changea.

Harry connaissait cet homme. Il l'avait déjà vu mais il ne savait pas où.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes et cela lui revint.

- Vous êtes ….

Harry ne pouvait le croire, il avait vu cet homme sur une photo il y avait deux ans. C'était Maugrey qui lui avait montré la photo. L'ordre du phénix pendant la première guerre. Harry ne s'était attardé que sur ses parents, Maugrey lui avait pourtant décrit tout le monde. Il aurait du s'inquiéter de l'absence de cet homme dans sa vie. Surtout aux vues de sa famille …

- Vous êtes … Alberforth Dumbledore ?

- C'est exact, Harry.

- Et comment pouvez vous prouver que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être ?

- Très simple, la confiture préférée de mon frère était celle à la framboise.

Harry se rapella de la discussion avec Dumbledore au début de l'année dernière où ce dernier lui avait parlé des tracts du ministère et dit que sa confiture préférée était bien celle à la framboise.

Il ne pouvait le croire. Le propre frère de Dumbledore sous une fausse identité à Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Harry, petite précision, si tu veux savoir comment je connaissais l'existence de l'AD, c'est tout simplement car un petit groupe d'écolier a choisis mon auberge il y a deux ans pour se réunir pour en parler.

- Vous êtes le tavernier de la tête de sanglier ?

- C'est exact. Si les sorties à Pré Au Lard étaient prévues cette année tu aurais peut être remarquer que l'auberge est fermée depuis la mort de mon frère. Je n'avais jamais voulu intervenir depuis la chute de Voldemort il y a 17 ans, mais maintenant que mon frère est mort, il faut en finir.

Tu dois encore te demander pourquoi je suis venu en tant que professeur. Les raisons en sont simples, je voulais te surveiller, te guider, sans toutefois attirer ton attention, et en plus c'était une magnifique couverture pour rechercher des objets suspects dans Poudlard. Tu n'oublies pas que Voldemort recherchait des objets ayant appartenus aux descendants des fondateurs de l'école pour en faire des Horcruxes.

Si je me révèle maintenant, c'est parce que je n'ai rien trouvé dans l'école, et que j'observe depuis quelques temps que tu as de sérieux problèmes.

- Monsieur, comment faites vous pour changer votre visage comme ça ?

- Et bien, Harry, il s'avère que nous avons un don pour la métamorphose dans la famille, Albus, beaucoup plus puissant que moi, était professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, moi j'ai choisis une vie plus reculée, mais il s'avère que je suis un métamorphomage comme ton amie Tonks.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas vous être investit dans la lutte contre Voldemort ?

- Harry, Harry, il y a différentes manières de s'investir. Ne te rappelle tu pas du souvenir que Albus t'a montré ?

Oh non Tom, juste ami avec les barmans du coin.

Tu sais que ma clientèle était … disons … pas très normale, et c'était parfois utile de pouvoir espionner sans que les gens s'en rendent compte.

- Ainsi vous étiez la quand la prophétie a été faite …

- Oui, Harry, je ne suis pas fier de ne pas avoir vu Rogue rejoindre mon frère en haut, sans quoi tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

Mais maintenant Harry, le passé est passé, il faut se tourner vers l'avenir. Je répète ma question : Où en es tu dans la chasse aux Horcruxes ?

Chapitre 28

Harry avait du mal à digérer toutes les informations qu'il avait reçu, plus que depuis le début de l'année, et il était encore surpris. Cette famille n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

- J'ai trouvé deux objets susceptibles d'être des Horcruxes mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour en être sur.

- Ces objets sont peut être piégés, attention Harry, regarde la main de mon frère.

- Ils l'étaient mais ne le sont plus, je m'en suis occupé.

Abelforth avait l'air impressionné.

- Et quels Horcruxes croit tu avoir trouvé ?

- le médaillon de Serpentard et … La baguette de mon père.

- La baguette de James ?

- Vous connaissiez mon père ?

Harry était surpris.

- Un petit peu, tu dis avoir trouvé sa baguette ? Et qu'elle serait un horcruxe ?

- En tout cas, elle était très bien protégée et défendue.

- Hm mm. Et tu n'arrives pas à déterminer la nature de l'objet ?

- Je ne sais pas comment dire si il y a une partie d'âme ou non dedans.

- Tu n'as pas regardé dans le livre que Albus t'a légué ?

- Non.

- Et le médaillon de Serpentard était où ? Je sais qu'il n'était pas dans la grotte.

Harry sursauta.

- Professeur, comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

Pour la première fois, Harry vit Abelforth tressaillir

- Harry. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler maintenant, mais je ne suis pas aussi habile que mon défunt frère dans les grandes discussions, je laisse passer un peu plus que nécessaire.

Donc, tu dois savoir que Albus était parfaitement conscient de sa mort prochaine.

La bague de Gaunt et le duel contre Voldemort lors de ta cinquième année l'avaient beaucoup affaibli.

Il avait décidé au cours de la sixième année de tout faire pour te préparer, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas plus, car il pensait qu'il était temps de passer la main.

Il s'avère que aux alentours du mois de mai il est venu me trouver à la taverne.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une grotte qu'il pensait être celle où Voldemort avait emmené les jeunes moldus pour les traumatiser pendant son enfance.

Il se doutait de la présence d'un Horcruxe là bas, il m'a donc prévenu qu'il irait bientôt. Comme pour la bague de Gaunt je suis allé avec lui.

Tu t'étais peut être demandé comment il faisait pour passer si facilement les obstacles lorsque vous y êtes allés.

Nous y sommes donc allé. La barque nous a posé quelques problèmes, car il nous fut impossible de passer à deux. Mais le plus important était de voir que l'horcruxe n'était plus la, Albus n'a pas reconnu le médaillon de Serpentard, et il avait une très bonne mémoire visuelle.

Il y avait aussi la potion dans le seau qui contenait le faux horcruxe.

Albus l'a identifiée comme étant un très ancien poison, pas un poison comme ceux qui te tuent en une heure, mais un poison qui provoque la folie et qui draine tes forces d'heures en heures, jusqu'à te dessécher complètement. La formule de ce poison est horriblement compliquée, et je ne connais pas de sorciers qui sachent le refaire aujourd'hui. Peut être en existe il mais je ne les connais pas. Ce poison ce nomme le Basilo. Il est nommé ainsi car c'était, lorsqu'il a été inventé, la terreur des sorciers, tout comme le Basilic.

Donc nous étions dans la grotte, Albus avait vu que l'horcruxe n'y était plus et c'est à ce moment qu'il a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Nous sommes donc revenus, et nous avons monté cette petite comédie.

Albus a préparé le livre qu'il t'a légué, au nom de John Melbourne, personnage que j'incarnerai dès la rentrée en tant que professeur.

Il est venu dans la grotte avec toi, mais l'histoire tu la connais.

Harry était bouleversé. Ainsi Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait connu jusqu'à ce jour avait décidé de sa propre mort, pour aider à détruire le plus puissant mage noir qui ait jamais existé.

- Je n'ai été qu'un pantin donc

- Harry ! Non tu n'as pas été qu'un pantin. Car c'est sur toi que repose la victoire. C'était nécessaire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Albus vieillissait, il le savait aussi. Tu te rappelles, Harry, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.

Harry, nous en venons maintenant au rôle de Severus. Tu l'as vu dans le souvenir qu'il ta envoyé, sur mon ordre, Albus lui avait clairement dit que si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il devrait le tuer. Severus et Albus ont eu une longue discussion après que Albus soit revenu grièvement blessé à cause de la malédiction de la bague. Severus lui a clairement dit qu'il était en train de s'affaiblir, mais Albus en était conscient. Mais les détails ne te sont pas essentiels.

Le soir où vous êtes allés à la grotte, Severus savait qu'il y aurait une attaque mangemort des que Albus quitterait le château. Il a donc fait exprès de ne pas intervenir aux côtés de l'ordre du phénix !

La mort de Albus par la main de Severus au lieu d'une mort naturelle était toute bénéfique pour nous. Ecoute Harry, ne t'énerve pas ! Si Severus n'avait pas tué Albus, il n'aurait pas eu toute la crédibilité qu'il doit avoir maintenant auprès de Voldemort ! De toute manière Albus était condamné ! Il avait bu le poison, et étant déjà en situation de faiblesse il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps !

Je peux t'assurer que Severus est de notre côté, Harry, il continue depuis l'année dernière à me fournir personnellement des informations sur les agissements de Voldemort.

Severus nous sera utile quand il faudra se débarrasser de Nagini !

Harry ne savait que pensé, il n'aimait pas Rogue, Rogue qui avait joué trop longtemps un double jeu pour être honnête, mais Abelforth inspirait confiance. De plus il était le frère de Albus, donc il ne pouvait être qu'honnête.

Il avait des questions, il se risqua à les poser :

- Monsieur, êtes vous aussi puissant que votre frère l'était ? Le monde de la sorcellerie ne semble avoir d'yeux que pour lui.

- Non Harry. Albus était meilleur et de loin. Dans sa jeunesse son pouvoir était vraiment immense et surprenant. Je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort et que le ministère se compose de plus en plus de crétins, mon niveau peut être considéré comme bon.

Mais je ne fais pas le poids contre Voldemort, Harry.

- Mais vous êtes si puissant … Contre les araignées … Je n'avais rien pu faire.

- Détrompes toi. Si tu n'as rien fait c'est que tu n'avais pas les outils pour le faire. Hagrid m'a raconté que tu avais encore utilisé le sortilège Lumos pour les aveugler, tu aurais eu le sortilège pyro avant, je ne doute pas que tu t'en serais tiré seul. Harry, tu possèdes un grand pouvoir. Pourquoi crois tu que je te demande depuis le début de l'année d'apprendre des sortilèges par toi-même ? Et les leçons de duel ? Harry, j'essaye de te préparer au mieux pour ce qui t'attend, car ce n'est pas mon combat.

Harry ne put l'expliquer, mais le fait de moins en vouloir à Rogue ne faisait qu'accroître sa haine envers Voldemort. Cet homme, ou du moins cette pâle copie d'être humain, avec son âme mutilée, avait fait tant de ravages dans sa vie ….

Harry commençait à vraiment prendre conscience de ce que lui avait dit Albus Dumbledore l'année précédente, le pouvoir d'aimer Harry. Le pouvoir d'aimer.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que tu lises attentivement le livre que Albus t'a laissé, il t'expliques beaucoup de choses. Mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi Voldemort voudrait faire de la baguette de ton père un Horcruxe ? Ensuite nous rentrerons au château, car il me reste encore beaucoup à faire avant de me coucher.

Harry lui raconta ce qu'avait pensé Hermione. Abelforth fut surpris, mais quand il eut entendu toute l'histoire il dit :

- Très bonne déduction de miss Granger, pour ne pas changer, je ne serais pas étonné que la baguette soit l'horcruxe qu'il nous manque, c'est une très bonne idée.

- Professeur, si les deux objets que j'ai sont des Horcruxes, il ne manquera que la coupe de Poufsouffle, et j'ai une idée d'où elle peut se trouver.

Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir, Abelforth était stupéfait.

- Tu as bien fait le travail, j'espère que ce sont vraiment des Horcruxes. Et où pourrait elle être ?

- Je me suis rappelé que Voldemort avait déposé un Horcruxe sur un lieu représentant sa jeunesse, il n'avait pas pu en poser un à Poudlard, mais je me suis demandé s'il n'avait rien laissé chez Barjow et Beurk, qui fut son premier travail, chose importante, je pense.

Abelforth avait écouté Harry. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Très bonne idée, Harry, mais ce ne sera pas facile de vérifier. Cette boutique est vraiment mal famée et je te vois mal entrer dedans, tu es trop connu et le chemin de traverse n'est pas fiable ses temps ci.

J'irais donc à ta place voir si je trouve cette coupe. Mais le cas échéant, je te la ramènerai, mais tu devras faire le reste.

- Ok

- Et maintenant rentrons au château, et demain soir nous aurons une séance de duel Harry, je ne te propose pas de venir aux séances de l'AD, tu as un niveau bien supérieur à ce que nous faisons.

- Ok

- Une dernière chose Harry. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu parles. Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à des questions embarrassantes, pour toi je devrais encore être le professeur Melbourne en public, si tu le raconte à tes amis, cela devrai être pareil. J'y tiens, Harry. Ah oui, le professeur Mcgonagall est au courant.

- QUOI ? Je lui ai demandé des informations sur vous au début de l'année elle ne m'a rien dit

- Elle avait promis de ne rien en faire.

- ok, je ne dirais mot, et merci pour ses explications.

- Harry, une dernière chose que je dois aborder avec toi. Il va falloir que nous trouvions une solution pour que tu réussisses à fermer ton esprit, c'est ta grande faiblesse à ce jour.

Le seul problème, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout doué dans ce domaine.

- Ok professeur. Merci

Harry pensa que des leçons d'occlumancie non données par Rogue ne pourraient pas être trop horribles.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Ils repartirent d'un pas vif vers le château. Harry vit que Abelforth avait repris le visage de John Melbourne. Il demanda :

- Professeur, le mot que j'ai reçu à Noël, c'est de vous ?

- En effet, Harry.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Vraiment, la famille Dumbledore était des plus surprenantes.

Une fois de retour dans le grand hall, Melbourne dit :

- Harry, je répète, ne divulgues pas mon identité, et j'irais voir où tu sais pour trouver ce que tu sais, sur ce bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit et merci.

Harry se précipita dans la salle commune de Griffondor où il trouva Hermione Ron et Ginny qui l'attendaient.

Ginny se jeta dans ses bras quand il entra.

- oh, Harry, nous avions tellement peur que tu sois blessé.

- Je n'ai rien merci, mais j'ai des choses à vous raconter.

Ses yeux brillaient.

- Il nous faudrait un endroit tranquille. C'est vraiment important.

L'heure était tardive, il ne restait personne dans le dortoir, toutefois Hermione leva sa baguette et dit :

- Collaporta

Elle répéta le maléfice jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de porte ouverte.

- Nous sommes tranquilles maintenant, mais dépêchons nous quand même.

Harry était étonné, Hermione, la préfet en chef qui lançait des maléfices dans sa propre maison ?

Il reprit :

- Très bien, donc, une fois les araignées repoussées, le professeur Melbourne m'a pris à part.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il vous entraînait toujours pour l'AD …

- Harry, nous ne voulions rien te dire, nous avions peur que tu le prennes mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il m'a donc dis qu'il était votre professeur. Mais ce n'est pas l'information la plus étonnante.

- Ah ?

- Le professeur Melbourne est un imposteur.

- QUOI ?

- C'est un métamorphomage.

- Comme Tonks ?

- Oui, c'est Abelforth Dumbledore.

- QUOI ? Le frère de Dumbledore ?

- Oui, il m'a dit que depuis la mort de son frère il avait décidé de s'investir dans la guerre, il est venu en tant que professeur pour veiller sur moi et nous entraîner, il était en collaboration avec Dumbledore.

Harry leur raconta tout ce que Abelforth leur avait dit, ils furent aussi stupéfaits que lui, surtout lorsque Harry évoqua la mort de Albus qui avait été préparée.

- Harry, c'est incroyable ! Dumbledore était vraiment un homme incroyable !

- Oui …

- Et donc tu crois avoir trouvé deux Horcruxes ? Mais ils n'étaient pas protégés ?

- Hermione …. Ne le prend pas mal mais ….

- Quoi ?

- Pour savoir s'il y avait des maléfices sur la baguette j'ai …

- Tu as ?

Harry reprit d'une toute petite voix

- Utilisé un elfe de maison.

Hermione était horrifiée. Elle ne put parler pendant quelques secondes, mais quand elle reprit elle laissa libre cours à sa colère

- HARRY C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! LES ELFES SONT DES PERSONNES NORMALES ! TU NE PEUX PAS LES TRAITER COMME DES MOINS QUE RIEN !

- Hermione … Calme toi

- NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS. CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST …. INHUMAIN

- Hermione …

Hermione lui tourna le dos et monta dans son dortoir, Ron et Ginny n'avaient rien dit, ils n'osaient pas blesser Hermione quand elle était dans un tel état.

Harry se tourna vers eux :

- Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer

- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on touche aux elfes

- Oui mais …

- Tant pis, laisse la elle se calmera. Comment savoir si la baguette est un horcruxe ?

- Abelforth m'a conseillé de regarder dans le livre …

- Le livre ?

- Celui que Dumbledore m'a légué

- Tu ne l'as jamais ouvert ?

- Non

- Harry ; tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait se mettre à étudier ce livre ? Cela devient pressant.

- Oui tu as raison Ginny, je vais le chercher.

Harry s'avança vers la porte de son dortoir et dit :

- alohomora

Accio Livre de Melbourne.

Il attendit, le livre arriva dans ses mains, il laissa Ginny verrouiller la porte et se cala dans un fauteuil.

Malgré l'heure tardive Harry ne rechignait pas à étudier un livre, maintenant qu'il savait que c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait écrit.

Harry ouvrit le livre.

En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, mais il n'avait pas osé avouer à Hermione qu'il ne s'en était pas occupé.

Le livre était vide.

Harry prit sa baguette et dit : Revelatum.

La table des matières apparut. Harry put voir que le livre était divisé en plusieurs parties :

Sortilèges de défense de haut niveau, théorie

Sortilèges de défense de haut niveau, pratique

Sortilèges d'attaque de haut niveau, théorie

Sortilèges d'attaque de haut niveau, pratique

Sortilèges divers Théorie et pratique

Harry ne savait pas du tout comment accéder à la cinquième partie, qui était celle qui l'intéresserait il en était sur.

Il se tourna vers ses amis qui lisaient dans son dos, mais ils ne comprenaient pas plus que lui.

Harry tenta en désespoir de cause :

- Cinq

Les pages se tournèrent d'elles-mêmes et Harry pu voit apparaître une liste de sortilège avec une rapide description.

Il parcourut rapidement la page et tomba sur un sortilège qui lui paraissait intéressant.

Il lut la description :

Vous avez trouvé un objet inconnu ? Vous ne savez pas si il est dangereux ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il contient ? Sortilège pour en révéler la nature profonde. Prononcez l'incantation à voie basse.

Harry trouva que c'était parfaitement ce qu'il lui fallait, il lut donc l'incantation :

- Veridatum

Harry sursauta, il y eut un flash de lumière et jaillit du livre un homme.

Cet homme était sur la page du livre, une baguette à la main, il ne faisait pas plus d'une main de hauteur mais il regardait Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais vu ce phénomène, c'était comme un hologramme, cet homme n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Le Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Ah, Harry, tu as donc besoin du sortilège Veridatum.

Ce sortilège permet de révéler la nature profonde d'un objet. Je me doute de ce que tu cherches à faire, alors écoute.

Pour lancer ce sortilège, il faut une grande puissance magique, en fonction de la puissance de ce que contiendra ton objet.

Il faut que tu prennes ta baguette et que tu vises l'objet en son centre en murmurant VeRIdatum. Observe bien mon mouvement.

Le mini Dumbledore fit un geste du poignet en murmurant l'incantation, un éclair de lumière jaune sortit de sa baguette pour s'évanouir aussitôt.

Bonne chance, Harry.

Le faux Dumbledore disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Harry était stupéfait. Il ne pouvait parler tellement il était surpris. Même dans sa mort cet homme le surprendrait toujours. Harry se douta que Dumbledore avait passé le dernier mois de sa vie à préparer ce livre spécial pour Harry.

Il se tourna vers les autres qui étaient aussi étonnés que lui

- Harry, c'est super, ainsi tu auras la théorie et la pratique de Dumbledore !

- oui … Ce livre est unique !

Harry était ému. Dumbledore devait avoir passé beaucoup de temps sur ce livre, c'était en quelque sorte un cadeau d'adieu. Un de plus …


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Harry eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir la. Il mourrait d'envie de se plonger dans le livre de Dumbledore, mais il jugea raisonnable de ne pas en abuser, il avait une rude journée le lendemain et il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Hermione n'avait pas pardonné à Harry son attitude envers les Elfes, si bien que Ron dut faire l'intermédiaire entre elle et lui pendant toute la journée.

Harry trouva la journée longue, ce n'était pas agréable quand Hermione était de mauvaise humeur, de plus Harry ne vit pas Ginny de la journée, la mauvaise humeur de Hermione devenait contagieuse.

La dernière heure de cours terminée Harry sortit dépité, Ron partant avec Hermione il se retrouvait seul, il ne savait toujours pas où était Ginny et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il erra sans but dans les couloirs lorsqu'il entendit des reniflements venant d'une classe voisine.

Harry ouvrit la porte et vit Neville qui pleurait dans le coin.

Il entra et lui demanda :

- Neville ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Oh, Harry c'est toi. Non, tout va très bien

- Mais tu pleures !

- Ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à mes parents.

- Ah. Je comprends, c'est dur

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour réconforter les autres, mais il comprenait Neville, étant lui-même dans le même cas.

- Harry, je me vengerais, je le promets, je ne le laisserai pas en paix.

- Qui donc ?

Neville déglutit et dit :

- Vol … Voldemort

Harry était surpris, Neville était l'une des personnes les plus peureuses qu'il connaissait, et il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse un jour dire le nom de Voldemort.

Neville reprit :

- Harry, tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser notre aide.

- Neville, c'est moi qu'il veut, c'est mon combat.

- NON. C'est aussi le mien ! Et celui de tous ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un, de tous ceux qui en ont marre !

Harry était de plus en plus surpris, il n'avait jamais vu Neville aussi déterminé.

- Je ne peux plus risquer vos vies, tu as vu au ministère …

- Sans nous tu n'aurais rien fait Harry ! Tu ne peux pas te battre seul.

Harry savait qu'il avait raison, mais l'idée d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide lui était insupportable, il ne voulait plus risquer de vies.

Il ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête.

- Donc tu ne peux pas refuser que nous nous battions ! Et nous nous battrons !

- Neville …

Neville ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il se leva et sortit, le dos bien droit. La détermination se lisait sur son visage.

Harry sortit à son tour en silence, au fond Neville n'avait pas tort.

En rentrant dans la salle commune il croisa Melbourne qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans un escalier qui changeait de direction.

Harry pensa que c'était vraiment une sale journée.

Dans la salle commune il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais ni Ron ni Hermione, il y avait toutefois Ginny qui l'attendait.

Harry s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel elle était lovée, visiblement assoupie, et l'embrassa.

Elle sursauta :

- Oh, Harry, c'est toi

- Où étais tu ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, c'est une surprise

Harry n'aimait pas les surprises, cependant il ne répondit pas.

- Ginny, je suis sur que tu meures d'envie de venir te promener dans le parc avec moi ?

Elle fit la moue :

- Je ne sais pas.

Cependant son visage trahissait sa véritable intention.

- Bien sur gros bêta.

La promenade dans le parc fut très agréable, pendant celle-ci Ginny remarqua un oiseau rapide franchir l'enceinte du parc et foncer dans le bureau de Mcgonagall.

- J'espère que ce ne sont pas des mauvaises nouvelles

- Hmm

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, la grosse dame les réprimanda pour la forme, mais elle les laissa toutefois passer.

Harry souhaita une bonne nuit Ginny, mais lui ne se coucha pas de suite.

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit à Pré Au Lard.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais lorsqu'il émergea de la boutique de Honeydukes, il se dirigea droit vers la tête de sanglier.

En arrivant il vit que la porte avait été fracturée et que la marque des ténèbres surplombait la demeure.

Il n'y avait personne, pas d'agitation, rien. Harry en déduisit que les mangemorts avaient agis récemment, sinon la population aurait été alertée.

Il sortit sa baguette de sous sa cape et entra dans la salle.

Les chaises étaient renversées, les tables contre le mur, il n'y avait pas de corps par terre, toutefois Harry entendit de l'agitation à l'étage.

Harry monta sans faire de bruit les escaliers, il entendit des voix.

- Je t'avais dit espèce de crétin, ça fait plus de six mois que c'est vide ici

- Ouais mais valait mieux vérifier, va falloir le trouver, cette famille doit disparaître, sinon le maître ne sera pas content.

- Crétin, nous nous sommes fait voir, ce pauvre sorcier il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui.

Où as-tu mis le corps ?

- Dans la cave en bas. Hey, tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Non. Bon ne traînons pas dans le coin. Pas envie de finir à Azkaban

- Tu parles, tu n'y resterais plus longtemps.

- Tais toi.

Harry entendit des pas se reprocher, il tendit sa baguette, lorsque les mangemorts furent dans l'escalier il la pointa sur le plus près et murmura :

- Stupefix

Le mangemort tomba raide, stupefixié.

Le deuxième se tourna et regarda de partout sans voir Harry. Il commençait à s'énerver et lança des sortilèges un peu au hasard.

Harry ne pouvait l'avoir, il était maintenant en bas et lançait des sorts dans l'escalier.

Il se demandait quoi faire lorsqu'il trouva. Il transplana devant le pub et enleva sa cape.

Le temps était venu de mettre en pratique les leçons d'Abelforth.

Il entra dans le pub et dit :

- Hey gros balourd, amène toi.

- Tu vas payer cet affront le mioche ! Qui es tu ?

- Si on te demande

- STUPEFIX

Harry évita facilement le sortilège, il se tourna et pensa : PYRO

Son sortilège informulé surprit le mangemort qui se retrouva avec la cape en feu, il dit :

- Aguamentis !

Pendant ce temps Harry était en face de lui et cria :

- LEVICORPUS

Le mangemort se retrouva les pieds en l'air, Harry dit :

- EXPERLLIARMUS

Le mangemort perdit sa baguette qui vola et se posa contre les tables près du mur.

Harry s'avança près de lui et sourit :

- Alors c'est ça la vermine qui sert Voldemort ?

- Tu oses prononcer le nom du maître ! Qui es tu ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Harry était de plus en prêt baguette tendue.

- HARRY POTTER !

- Lui-même.

Harry cria :

- STUPEFIX

Le mangemort tomba, stupefixié.

Harry sortit du pub et alla directement au pub de Mme Rosmerta, les deux corps en lévitations derrière lui.

Quand il entra dans le pub, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde, mais les conversations se turent.

Rosmerta fonça sur lui et demanda :

- Que se passe t'il ?

- J'ai croisé ces mangemorts dans le village y a-t-il un auror dans le coin ?

- Non

- Il faut prévenir le ministère. Je le ferais demain matin, il faut les enfermer.

- Non, attendez, je vais prévenir quelqu'un, ils vont poser problème sinon.

Il se demanda si son patronus pourrait aller chercher un membre de l'ordre, mais après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien

Il sortit sa baguette et dit :

- Spero Patronum

Le cerf argenté s'approcha de Harry qui lui dit :

- Essaye de trouver Tonks ou Arthur Weasley et dit leur de transplaner à Pré au Lard s'il te plait

Le cerf ne fit rien, il ne bougea pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ?

Il inclina la tête

- Très bien. Finite Incantatum

Il pensa à prévenir Mcgonagall, mais ce n'était pas de son ressort, de plus même si elle tolérait les sorties de Harry elle ne serait sûrement pas enthousiaste, le plus simple restait d'aller lui-même chercher quelqu'un.

Harry reprit :

- Surveillez les, je reviens.

Il sortit du pub et transplana square Grimmaurd.

Il entra dans la maison et vit que la cuisine était allumée. Lupin était seul en train de feuilleter un journal.

Il s'exclama :

- HARRY ! Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

- Remus, j'ai un petit problème, je suis sorti à Pré Au Lard et j'ai combattu deux mangemorts, ils sont neutralisés mais je n'ai trouvé personne du ministère là bas, moi qui croyais que l'école était surveillée …

- QUOI ? Ils sont où ?

- Chez Mme Rosmerta, stupefixiés.

Lupin sortit un miroir de sa poche et murmura : Arthur Weasley

Harry vit alors Arthur Weasley dans le miroir, il demanda à Lupin.

- Remus ? Un problème ?

- plutôt, on a deux mangemorts à Pré au Lard si tu peux t'en occuper.

- QUOI ? Je vous envoie quelqu'un tout de suite. De toute façon mon service est fini.

J'arrive.

Lupin se tourna vers Harry :

- Harry, je t'accompagne, allons y.

Ils transplanèrent à Pré Au Lard.

Peu de temps après leur entrée dans le pub, ils virent 5 aurors, dont Tonks, suivis de Arthur Weasley entrer dans le pub.

Quand ils virent les mangemorts il se précipitèrent.

Tonks demanda :

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Moi

Elle se tourna vers Harry stupéfaite.

- Que fais tu hors de l'école ?

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, pouvez vous vous occuper des mangemorts ?

Harry ne pouvait pas parler à Tonks comme d'habitude, cette dernière répondit de la même manière :

- Mr Potter, vous nous devez des explications.

- Je me suis fait attaquer par deux mangemorts alors que j'étais dans le village, il y a eu un mort, je les ai combattus et apportés ici.

Tonks était stupéfaite.

- Tout seul ?

- Oui

- Vous avez eu de la chance Mr Potter. Vous recevrez bientôt une convocation pour un témoignage au ministère, vous pouvez partir, nous allons les envoyer à Azkaban.

Harry sortit et repartit vers le château en souriant, en effet, ils allaient s'en souvenir de son témoignage.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Harry décida de rentrer au château par des moyens plus conventionnels, le visage était assez en émoi sans qu'il prenne le risque de passer par effraction chez Honeydukes.

Il eut le temps de penser.

Tout d'abord, que signifiait cette attaque ? D'après ce que Harry avait entendu de la conversation, les mangemorts, et Voldemort, cherchaient Abelforth. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment connaissaient ils sont identité ? Il faisait tout pour rester dans l'ombre depuis la dernière guerre.

Harry se promit de lui demander dès que possible.

Outre ça, Harry avait trouvé le combat un peu trop facile. Soit les mangemorts étaient vraiment des sorciers minables soit lui, Harry, était devenu vraiment fort.

Il pencha pour la première solution, il ne connaissait même pas le nom des mangemorts, donc ce devait être des recrues récentes.

Cependant ils avaient tué un sorcier …

Harry était horrifié, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de le dire aux gens du ministère. Il doutait du fait qu'ils aillent à l'auberge puisqu'il avait dit que le combat avait eu lieu dans la rue, donc le corps ne serait pas retrouvé de suite.

Harry prit sa baguette et lança le sort du patronus.

- Spero Patronum.

Ce moyen de communication était devenu l'un des préférés de Harry, peut être était ce parce que le cerf lui rappelait son père ? Il ne savait le dire, mais après tout le patronus représentait le bonheur, bonheur que Harry n'avait que trop peu.

Il regarda le cerf dans les yeux et lui murmura :

- Va voir Tonks ou un autre sorcier, dit leur qu'il y un mort dans l'auberge la tête du sanglier. Fais vite.

Le cerf partit au galop en direction du village, Harry en déduit que les aurors n'étaient pas encore partis, ils devaient attendre des ordres ou rester la nuit pour veiller sur les prisonniers.

Les prisonniers …

Harry repensa à Azkaban, la terrible prison des sorciers. Anciennement gardée par les plus horribles créatures existantes, les détraqueurs, elle était maintenant gardée par des Aurors, étant donné que les créatures avaient rejoint Voldemort qui assouvissait leur soif d'émotions humaines.

Harry connaissait quelques personnes qui avaient fréquentée cette prison, Hagrid et Sirius, et de ce qu'il en savait ce n'était vraiment pas un lieu de plaisir.

La prison était en effet située sur une île en pleine mer, presque impossible de s'en évader …

Harry pensa soudain aux paroles des mangemorts, tu n'y resterais pas longtemps. Que voulaient ils dire ? Voldemort avait il prévu d'attaquer la prison ?

C'était une idée folle, quel intérêt avait il à le faire ? Libérer les mangemorts prisonniers ? Il leur en voulait pour le fiasco du ministère. De ce que Harry savait il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là bas.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par une brise glacée, il secoua la tête et vit qu'il avait marché jusqu'à la grille du château.

Il entra, et vit que la cabane de Hagrid était toujours éclairée, mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder, il brûlait d'envie de se coucher.

En remontant dans la salle commune il entendit miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, et décida de ne pas s'attarder, même si il avait le droit de sortir, il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps dans des explications, et surtout pas avec Rusard.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry s'endormit assez vite, le lendemain le réveil fut un peu plus laborieux, ce fut un Harry à moitié zombi qui entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ginny le vit et lui dit :

- Harry ! Tu as un air sinistre, tu as mal dormi ?

- Disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te dirais plus tard, passe moi le jus de citrouille s'il te plait.

Ginny grommela et lui donna le pichet.

- Tu arrives juste, le courrier va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je n'attends rien.

Harry se tourna et chercha Hermione du regard, il la trouva à l'autre bout de la table avec Ron, elle avait encore un air maussade et Harry soupira, que devrait il faire pour se faire pardonner ?

Sur ces pensées, un bruit de bruissement d'ailes envahit la salle et les oiseaux facteurs entrèrent, fondant sur les personnes qui avaient du courrier.

Hermione reçu son exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette. Elle parcourut rapidement la première page avant de s'exclamer.

- Une attaque à pré au lard cette nuit !

La plupart des élèves semblaient aussi agités, l'information n'avait pas tardé à se répandre parmi les tables.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux et lut :

- Hier soir aux alentours de minuit a eu lieu une attaque dans le village sorcier de pré au lard. L'auberge la tête de sanglier a été dévastée par les mangemorts qui ont tué un sorcier au passage, Ted Roki, 41 ans, employé pour Gringotts qui passait ses quelques jours de congé dans le village a essayé de les empêcher de nuire. Il semblerait que l'auberge ait été vide, du moins les aurors n'ont retrouvé aucun autre corps.

Des témoins disent avoir vu le jeune homme communément nommé le Survivant arriver dans l'auberge des trois balais avec les corps des deux mangemorts, stupefixiés, qui ont été livrés au ministère. Les coupables sont maintenant à Azkaban où ils attendent leur comparution devant le Mageenmagot. La présence de Harry Potter dans le village à cette heure tardive de la nuit est toujours inexpliquée, pour une interview de ce jeune homme voir page4, pour une liste de toutes les étrangetés qui lui sont associées, voir page 2.

Le ministère, toujours chamboulé par la démission de Rufus Scrimgeour, n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaires sur l'absence d'aurors à Pré Au Lard.

….

Hermione se tut et regarda Harry avant de dire :

- Harry ! Par Merlin, que faisais tu la bas ?

- Rien

- Ne mens pas !

- Je me promenais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Et tu as battu les mangemorts seul ?

- Oui, mais j'ai eu de la chance, j'avais la cape de mon père avec moi

Hermione était stupéfaite.

L'agitation qui régnait dans la salle allait en s'accentuant, une fois de plus tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry.

Ce dernier ne s'en soucia guère, il avait l'habitude. Il crut voir Melbourne lui faire un clin d'œil, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le professeur ce dernier était plongé dans une discussion avec la directrice.

Avec toute l'agitation, Harry n'avait pas vu qu'une chouette hulotte avait une lettre pour lui, elle commençait à s'impatienter et lui mordilla les doigts.

- AIE !

- Harry, prend la lettre, elle doit en avoir marre d'attendre.

Harry prit la missive et la décacheta rapidement, il lut :

Cher Mr Potter.

Votre présence à Pré Au Lard et un comportement inexpliqué de votre part nous pousse à vous convoquer au ministère pour un témoignage.

Par mesure de précaution, le rendez vous aura lieu demain, à la première heure, merci de vous présenter dans le hall du ministère de la magie a 8h précises, de plus amples informations vous seront alors données.

Veuillez agréer mes salutations les plus cordiales.

Hector Luyas, directeur aux problèmes publics.

Ron qui lisait derrière lui demanda :

- Tu vas y aller Harry ?

- Oui.

- QUOI ?

- Et alors ?

- Tu te rappelles la dernière visite au ministère ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire attaquer ?

- Non, au contraire, j'ai même envie d'y aller, et j'irais seul.

- Pas question.

C'était Ginny qui avait parlé.

- Oh si, mais je ne resterais pas absent longtemps, promis, je veux régler cette affaire seul.

- Harry … Si tu te fais attaqué …

- Je ne me ferais pas attaqué ne vous inquiétez pas, du moins pas demain. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, je vous en dirais plus ce soir.

Harry regardait à présent Hermione, elle ne disait rien mais était agitée. Harry la soupconnait d'être à la fois inquiète et toujours en colère.

Il lui sourit et Hermione ne tint plus :

- Oh Harry, tu aurais pu te faire tuer hier soir, et tout ça à cause de moi, je regrette. Excuse moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis allé me promener.

Ce n'était pas vrai, si Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir c'était en parti à cause de sa dispute avec Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise.

- Si, je suis trop stupide avec les elfes … Je suis persuadée qu'ils doivent être considérés comme nous … Mais je suis la seule …

- Hermione, si j'avais eu une autre solution je n'aurais pas utilisé un elfe … Désolé.

- N'en parlons plus.

- Ok

La cloche sonna à ce moment, Harry était satisfait, Hermione était calmée, de plus il irait au ministère le lendemain, ils s'attendaient à un simple témoignage, mais Harry était bien décidé à ce que le monde sache ce qu'il pensait de la démission de Scrimgeour.

L'opinion de Harry envers le ministre avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacances, s'il le trouvait trop inquisiteur avant, il avait beaucoup réfléchit et se dit qu'il ne faisait que son travail, la lutte contre Voldemort le concernait de près et Harry n'aurait pas supporté qu'on lui fasse des cachotteries. La démission de Scrimgeour avait plus touché Harry qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître, s'il y avait une personne capable d'être ministre de la magie ce n'était sûrement pas Ombrage, mais un homme qui connaissait les dangers, qui ne reculerait pas.

Après tout, même Dumbledore le trouvait bien à ce poste.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie étant toujours horriblement pénible, Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin vierge et écrit :

Mr Barnabas Cuffe

Je ne vous connais que de nom, un certain Horace Slughorn m'a parlé de vous. Mais je voulais toutefois vous annoncer mon passage pour le samedi 17 janvier au ministère de la magie à Londres.

J'aimerais rencontrer un de vos reporters ou vous-même si vous avez le temps après l'audience.

Harry Potter.

Harry se demanda si la lettre arriverait sans se faire intercepter, il pensa que les mangemorts ne s'amusaient pas à surveiller le courrier d'un simple directeur de journal, ils avaient mieux à faire, et de toute manière attaquer le ministère de front serait une grosse erreur pour Voldemort, il était rempli de sorciers qualifiés, bien que ces derniers ne puissent rien faire seuls contre lui, ils savaient se défendre.

Harry se précipita pendant la récréation à la volière où il trouva Hedwige. Il lui remit la lettre, elle partit en hululant doucement.

Harry rejoignit les autres au moment ou sonnait la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours.

La journée se finit tant bien que mal, Harry n'avait pas trop la tête aux cours, il était occupé à penser à l'audience du lendemain.

Sitôt la dernière heure finie, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent dans des fauteuils dans un coin de la salle pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Hermione prit la parole :

- Alors Harry, vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Assit au coin du feu, Harry soupira.

- Très bien, mais ce n'est pas très passionnant

- Tu rigoles ! Tu as battu deux mangemorts !

- Ils étaient nuls

- Mais quand même …

Harry leur raconta brièvement la soirée, les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il était allé à la taverne du sanglier, mais Harry ne savait pas lui-même, par simple curiosité avait il répondu …

- Pauvre Tonks, tu ne pouvais pas faire comme si tu la connaissais

- Pas devant les autres aurors

Harry les regarda, il reprit, se doutant que ses amis ne lâcheraient pas le morceau

- Ecoutez. Demain, j'irais seul au ministère, si je suis seul je passerai plus inaperçu. Et en plus vous aller vous ennuyer si vous venez …

- Et si tu te fais attaquer ?

- Mais non, il ne va pas attaquer le ministère quand même

Hermione soupira, mais elle reprit :

- Je pense que tu as raison, mais je trouve que tu nous mets trop à l'écart …

Harry la regarda mais ne répondit pas, Hermione reprit :

- Harry, tu n'y arriveras pas seul

- Je sais … Mais je n'aime pas vous voir prendre des risques … C'est ma mission.

- Ne recommence pas à jouer au héros solitaire, Harry, la guerre nous concerne tous.

Harry soupira à son tour

- Je sais Hermione, c'est juste dur …

- Pour nous aussi, c'est dur de te voir agir sans rien faire.

Hermione avait raison, Harry ne pouvait le nier, mais il était comme ça, il n'aimait pas mettre en danger la vie des autres.

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis Hermione demanda :

- Tu penses qu'ils te demanderont quoi au ministère ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement un résumé de l'attaque …

- Ils pourraient poser des questions gênantes

- On verra bien.

Harry ne leur avait pas parlé de la lettre qu'il avait écrite à la gazette, il préférait ne pas leur dire, Hermione n'approuverait sûrement pas son choix.

Mais Harry avait l'esprit clair, depuis la démission de Scrimgeour, les attaques c'étaient multipliées et la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer, cela ne pouvait durer. Scrimgeour lui avait demandé de s'engager pour le ministère ? Très bien, mais il ne le ferait pas à la légère. Du moins il l'espérait.

Redonner de l'espoir à la communauté. C'était le but du ministre lorsqu'il avait demandé ce service à Harry, mais serait ce vraiment efficace ?

Ce qu'il fallait, c'était plus que des mots, des actes.

Harry décida de finir sa soirée à étudier le livre de Dumbledore, il trouva donc une rapide excuse pour monter se coucher :

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment fatigué, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier, je vais monter me coucher.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Ginny l'embrassa, Harry salua les autres et monta dans le dortoir.

Harry ne se coucha pas tard, toutefois il avait rapidement regardé quelques sortilèges de défense, il avait un joli répertoire de sortilèges offensifs, mais niveau défensif, à part esquiver les sorts il ne savait pas faire grand-chose.

Il repensa au duel de Dumbledore contre Voldemort au ministère, Harry avait été impressionné par la tranquillité de Dumbledore devant le danger et par ses sortilèges de défense.

Harry avait notamment vu dans le livre un sortilège plus puissant que le simple PROTEGO mais plus complexe, Dumbledore le jugeait comme étant un sortilège difficile à réaliser. Il créait une sphère d'énergie autour du lanceur qui absorbait le sortilège mineur et medium (la plupart des sortilèges sauf les impardonnables) et qui, lorsqu'il en absorbait un, le transformait en un énorme flash de lumière qui aveuglait pendant un cours moment l'adversaire.

La formule était simple, mais Dumbledore avait précisé que ce sortilège nécessitait beaucoup de pratique pour être bien utilisé.

Harry prit sa baguette et murmura :

- Protemos

Il vit un cercle de lumière pâle l'entourer durant un court moment avant de disparaître.

Harry se coucha, l'air anxieux, comment trouverait il le temps de pratiquer avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire ?

Le lendemain, il était sept heures quand Harry se leva. Il se dépêcha de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, la veille il avait trouvé un moment pour dire à la directrice où il comptait aller, et partit d'un pas rapide.

Harry vit que Hagrid était déjà debout, il y avait de la fumée au dessus de sa cabane qui faisait fondre les quelques flocons de neiges qui étaient timidement tombés durant la nuit.

Harry adorait le parc de Poudlard sous la neige, il le trouvait encore plus magique que d'habitude.

Une fois dehors, Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il transplana en pensant très fort au ministère de la magie et il se retrouva dans l'atrium qu'il connaissait bien.

Il sortit rapidement et se rendit au guichet le plus proche où il vit une jeune sorcière occupée à écrire un parchemin qu'elle confia a une plume ailée qui partit dans l'ascenseur le plus proche. Harry se souvenait de la pagaille qui régnait dans les ascenseurs du ministère et il espéra ne pas avoir besoin de les utiliser.

Harry dit :

- Bonjour

Elle répondit d'un ton morne :

- Bonjour, que puis je pour vous monsieur …

- Harry Potter

Elle leva la tête surprise, et son air fatigué disparu, laissant place à de l'admiration.

- Harry Potter ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Milla Gria pour vous servir.

- Merci. J'ai reçu une convocation pour un témoignage à propos de l'affaire de Pré au Lard, vous savez ou je dois aller ?

- Bien sur, une minute s'il vous plait.

Elle se pencha vers une liasse de parchemin et chercha pendant quelques minutes.

- Ah voila ! Salle 4, premier étage, vous pouvez prendre l'escalier ou l'ascenseur.

- Merci beaucoup

Harry décida de prendre l'escalier, les ascenseurs ne l'inspiraient guère.

Il trouva sans mal la salle, qui était fermée, et lorsqu'il frappa il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il regarda sa montre : 7h45.

Il était en avance, il décida de s'asseoir en attendant et se mit à réfléchir.

Abelforth avait il trouvé la coupe ? Comment la détruire le cas échéant ? Où était Voldemort ? Que préparait il ? Où était ce fichu serpent ?

Il fut interrompu par un homme, assez âgé, qui toussota :

- Hum Hum

- Oh, excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Je suis Hector Luyas, vous devez être Harry James Potter ?

- Oui

- Très bien, suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, qui ne comportait pas de table ni de chaises, juste des fauteuils en cuir étincelants.

- Asseyez vous Mr Potter, l'entretient pourrait être long.

Harry s'exécuta et attendit que l'homme reprenne la parole.

- Mr Potter, cette conversation sera enregistrée ; il sortit de sa poche une plume que Harry identifia comme étant une plume à papotte ; pour des mesures de sécurité et pour aider l'enquête.

- Monsieur, c'est une plume à papotte ?

- Pas exactement, disons qu'elle retranscrit très fidèlement ce que nous dirons. Réservées au ministère.

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit :

- Mr Potter. Vous avez été vu à Pré Au Lard lors de l'attaque de mangemorts contre l'établissement la tête de sanglier. Confirmez vous votre présence la bas ?

- Oui.

- Des témoins racontent que c'est vous qui avez neutralisé les mangemorts avant de donner l'alerte.

- C'est exact.

- Seul ?

- Seul.

L'homme le regarda étonné.

- Mr Potter, que faisait un élève hors de son lit et qui plus est hors de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?

- Je me promenais, j'ai une autorisation de sortie signée de la part de la directrice elle-même.

Il était choqué cette fois.

- Et pour quelles raisons disposez vous d'un tel privilège ?

- Désolé, monsieur, mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question qui ne concerne pas l'entretient. C'est d'ordre personnel.

Hector le regarda puis reprit :

- Très bien. Que faisaient les mangemorts quand vous les avez vu ?

- Ils venaient de finir la fouille de l'auberge et se racontaient la mort du sorcier que vous avez retrouvé dans l'auberge.

- L'aviez vous vu ce sorcier ?

- Non, il était visiblement mort quand je suis arrivé.

- très bien. Savez vous ce que cherchaient les mangemorts ?

Harry connaissait la réponse mais il dit :

- Non, je ne sais pas, je suis entré dans l'auberge quand j'ai entendu du bruit et vu la porte défoncée.

- Très bien. Mr Potter, avez-vous vu autre chose ce soir la ?

- Non, les mangemorts n'étaient que deux.

- Très bien. Mr Potter, je dois dire que je suis épaté, vaincre deux mangemorts seul pour un élève de 17 ans est un exploit, vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas être tué, je ne saurais que vous conseiller d'être moins téméraire … Par les temps qui courent …

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi n'y avait il pas de membres du ministère à Pré Au Lard ? Je croyais que les mesures avaient été renforcées depuis la rentrée…

- Depuis la démission du ministre, les choses vont de travers au ministère, nous sommes conscients de l'erreur qui a été commise, et dès maintenant il y aura une équipe de trois aurors sur place.

- Monsieur, connaissez vous le noms des mangemorts arrêtés ?

- Oui, mais le ministère ne révèle pas de telles informations, et encore moins à des élèves, désolé Mr Potter, je crois que nous avons finis.

- Monsieur, y aura-t-il un procès ?

- Oui, mais la date n'est pas fixée, de toute manière ils resteront sûrement à Azkaban, et il y a d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

- Ok, merci monsieur.

Harry sortit de la pièce, finalement le ministère n'avait pas posé trop de questions embarrassantes.

Harry redescendit dans le hall, il regarda rapidement autour de lui et vit un homme assis dans un canapé près d'un des guichets.

Agé, mais pas trop, l'homme semblait attendre quelqu'un, Harry se dirigea vers lui et demanda :

- Bonjour, vous êtes Barnabas Cuffe ?

- C'est moi, à qui ais je l'honneur ?

- Je suis Harry Potter.

L'homme se leva et le regarda stupéfait. Il reprit, sa voix laissait percer une avidité évidente.

- C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé une lettre hier ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien faire passer un petit article dans la gazette.

- Un article ?

- Oui, le ministre m'avait demandé de parler au peuple, pour remonter le moral, c'est ce que j'aimerais faire si vous voulez bien.

- Une interview de l'élu ne se refuse pas !

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ce surnom. L'homme le remarqua et dit :

- Vous n'aimez pas ce nom ?

- Pas vraiment, ce qu'a dit la gazette l'été dernier était complètement erroné.

Barbabas le regarda et reprit :

- Je vais demander une salle, Mr Potter, nous allons bien nous entendre !


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Barbabas revint très vite, l'air excité :

- Parfait, nous avons la salle 4 du premier étage de libre pour la fin de la matinée.

Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de rester pendant toute la matinée pour une simple interview, mais il acquiesça et suivit le directeur de la Gazette, après tout il connaissait la salle, il venait de la quitter.

De retour dans la salle, Barbabas demanda :

- Harry cela te dérange si j'utilise une plume à papotte ? Cela sera plus commode pour moi.

- Si la plume déforme comme celle de Rita, alors oui …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras relire.

- Très bien.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit, se montrant plus confiant qu'il ne l'était, même si, après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit entretient, un de plus. Il pensait aux répercussions que cette interview pourrait avoir, sur l'ordre d'abord, sur les élèves de Poudlard, et aussi sur la communauté.

Le directeur toussota, Harry sortit de sa rêverie.

- Excusez moi

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, très bien, vous m'avez donc demandé de faire une interview et de le publier dans la gazette ?

- Oui.

- Puis je vous demander pourquoi ?

- En fait, cela fait depuis l'année dernière que le ministre me le demandait, il pensait que cela pourrait remonter le moral des sorciers.

Harry put voir la plume écrire à toute vitesse.

- Et maintenant que Scrimgeour n'est plus ministre vous passez à l'action ?

- En quelque sorte, mais je souhaiterais aussi vous parler de sa démission.

- Vous ne l'approuver pas ?

- Non. Je pense que si quelqu'un doit être ministre de la magie en ce moment, cela doit être une personne qui connaît la guerre, qui ne reculera pas. Scrimgeour était le chef des aurors, il n'a démissionné que parce que la foule le lui a demandé, mais regarder, depuis, combien d'attaques de mangemorts ?

- En effet, il y en a eu beaucoup. Mr Potter, vous soutenez donc Rufus Scrimgeour ?

La plume s'affola, Harry n'en tient pas compte et reprit après un petit silence pendant lequel il regarda le journaliste droit dans les yeux :

- Oui.

- Malgré les différences qu'il avait avec feu Albus Dumbledore ?

- Oui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, Dumbledore trouvait Scrimgeour bien à la place de ministre.

- On dit que vous étiez avec Dumbledore le soir de sa mort ?

- C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de l'entretient, et je ne souhaite pas en parler, désolé.

Barbabas avait l'air déçu mais il reprit :

- Très bien, et comment comptez vous remonter le moral des sorciers, Mr Potter ?

- Je sais que les temps sont durs, Voldemort…

Barbabas tressaillit

- … Voldemort s'acharne de plus en plus à tuer des sorciers, ou moldus, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Il ne faut pas cesser de se battre, abandonner c'est lui donner la victoire. Plutôt que de choisir la facilité et le rejoindre, combattez le, ne vous laissez pas abattre, le monde n'en sera que pire.

- Mr Potter, vous osez prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, un regard dur et inhabituel chez lui :

- Oui. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.

- N'avez-vous pas peur ?

- Tout le monde a peur, mais il y a ceux qui savent surmonter leur peur pour faire ce qu'il leur semble bon de faire. Il serait idiot de dire que nous n'avons pas peur.

- Mr Potter, comment voulez vous gagner la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres maintenant que Dumbledore est mort ? Il était le seul qu'il n'avait jamais craint.

- Nous ne la gagnerons pas en nous enfuyant, en nous cachant. Il faut se battre, il y aura encore des morts, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir.

- Mr Potter, avez-vous envie de mourir ?

Harry le regarda surpris :

- Bien sur que non monsieur.

- Pourtant vous parlez comme si vous n'aviez pas peur de la mort.

- En effet, je pense qu'il ne faut pas en avoir peur, de toute manière nous sommes tous condamnés à mourir, que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans, quelle différence ? Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Du moins pas tout de suite.

- Pourtant, on dit que le seigneur des ténèbres est immortel depuis qu'il a survécu au sortilège mortel qui était censé vous tuer …

- Personne n'est immortel, c'est impossible, la pierre philosophale qui procurait une longue vie a été détruite, et il n'en existe aucune autre, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait l'être.

- Ainsi, vous pensez que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom tombera ?

- Il tombera, comme tous les tyrans sont tombés un jour, mais ce n'est pas en ne nous battant pas que cela arrivera.

- Très bien, et que pensez vous que doit faire la population et le ministère ?

- Dans un premier temps il faudrait que Rufus Scrimgeour reprenne sa place, et qu'il lance des mesures pour empêcher le plus possible les mangemorts de nuire.

- Pensez vous que la population, qui a demandé sa démission, verrait d'un bon œil son retour en temps que ministre de la magie ?

Harry le regardait, cette fois, toute trace de sourire avait disparue de son visage. Il était sérieux. Il répondit :

- J'en suis persuadé. Si quelqu'un peut être ministre à l'heure actuelle c'est lui.

- Mr Potter, qui peut selon vous mettre fin aux agissements du seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sur c'est que si la communauté magique réagit, nous pouvons freiner l'agissement des mangemorts, de cela j'en suis sur.

Nouveau silence. Les deux hommes se regardaient, Barbabas finit par reprendre :

- Merci Mr Potter, voulez vous ajouter quelque chose ? Votre déclaration paraîtra dans le journal de demain matin, édition spéciale du dimanche pour l'occasion.

- Je pense avoir dit tout ce que je voulais, je vais toutefois ajouter pour ceux ayant des mauvaises intentions qui liraient le journal : Il est encore temps de se repentir et de quitter Voldemort et de joindre le bon camp, mais les dés sont jetés, les choix doivent être faits rapidement.

- Merci, Mr Potter, voulez vous lire ce que la plume a écrit ?

Il souriait.

Harry répondit :

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, on m'a beaucoup calomnié par le passé et je n'aimerais pas que cela recommence.

Il lui tendit le parchemin que Harry parcourut rapidement, il le lui rendit en lui disant qu'il le trouvait très bien.

- Mr Potter vous recevrez demain un hibou avec un exemplaire gratuit de la gazette, merci pour cette interview.

Harry quitta la salle en silence, il était sur d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, mais il était aussi anxieux des réactions qu'auraient les sorciers.

Il soupira et se dit : Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il sortit du ministère et transplana à Pré Au Lard.

De là, il remonta vers le château, il remarqua qu'il commençait à neiger, il se rapella qu'ils avaient un match de Quidditch l'après midi et que jouer sous la neige ne serait pas agréable.

Il n'était que onze heures du matin lorsque Harry rentra dans la salle commune, il y trouva Ginny et Ron. Hermione n'était pas là.

Ils se précipitèrent sur lui et demandèrent :

- Alors Harry ? Tu es resté bien longtemps.

Il répondit d'un ton bourru

- Quelques affaires à régler.

- Et l'audience ?

- Ils m'on juste demandé ce que j'avais vu et fait, rien d'autre

Ginny était soulagée, elle avait pensé pendant un court moment que Harry pourrait avoir des ennuis à cause de sa présence à Pré Au Lard à cette heure.

Harry reprit :

- Prêts pour cette après midi ?

- Tu parles, quel temps de chien.

Harry éclata de rire, il se souvint que Ron n'aimait pas jouer sous un temps autre qu'un grand soleil.

- Tu t'y feras vieux. Où est Hermione ?

- Bibliothèque, des devoirs à faire … Elle commence à réviser pour les ASPIC …

- Mais on est en janvier !

- Elle dit qu'il faut s'y prendre à l'avance, tu la connais …

Harry pensa qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas le temps de réviser ses ASPIC, les cours étaient déjà durs à suivre avec les horaires qu'il avait, alors des examens … Il décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment.

Harry passa la fin de la matinée avec les autres à paresser dans la salle commune, lorsqu'ils descendirent prendre leur repas ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui posa les même questions que Ron et Ginny à Harry sur sa visite au ministère.

Harry ne leur dit rien sur l'interview, il préférait les laisser découvrir par eux même le lendemain, de toute façon tout le monde serait assez tôt au courant.

Harry pensa que Voldemort risquait de ne pas apprécier l'article si jamais il venait à le lire.

Tant mieux, si il le poussait à agir sottement cela l'arrangerait, mais il y avait encore des Horcruxes à détruire …

Le match fut gagné par les Griffondors, les Serpentards n'avaient plus d'équipe digne de son nom depuis que la plupart des anciens joueurs avaient finis leurs études et que Malefoy avait quitté l'école.

La fin de l'après midi se passa comme à chaque victoire de Griffondor dans l'euphorie la plus totale, les cuisines avaient été dévalisées pour l'occasion et la fête fut joyeuse, Harry réussit même à se détendre un peu.

Le repas du soir rapidement expédié, il n'avait pas faim, il monta dans son dortoir avec Ginny Ron et Hermione. Une fois le livre en poche ils partirent en direction d'une salle de classe pour s'exercer. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans celle qui servait à accueillir les leçons avec Melbourne.

Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement intensif, ils firent une pause, ils étaient en nage, ils n'avaient pas arrêtés.

A ce moment la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant place au professeur Melbourne qui sourit en les voyant.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, j'étais sur de vous trouver là.

- Bonsoir professeur. Répondirent t'ils en cœur.

- Ces sortilèges rentrent un petit peu dans vos têtes ?

- Certains sont difficiles, même si ils sont bien expliqués.

- Et oui, c'est de la magie de haut niveau.

Il se tut et les regarda, mais reprit rapidement :

- Harry, tu as parlé à tes amis, j'en suis presque sur ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, sachez que j'ai été chez Barjow et Beurk depuis notre dernière discussion, Harry, j'ai cherché la coupe dans la partie accessible au public, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Rien d'étonnant, elle aurait été vendue trop vite, ou perdue ou je ne sais quoi encore.

Mais toutefois, je pense qu'elle est tout de même là bas. Mais il ne sera pas évident de la trouver avec des vendeurs très peu conciliants, même si je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient mangemort, ils ne sont pas non plus adeptes du ministère et des gentils sorciers.

Harry n'était pas étonné, il pensait que Abelforth ne trouverait pas la coupe, Voldemort l'aurait protégée, il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir vendue au premier sorcier venu.

- Jeunes gens, je l'ai déjà dit à Harry, mais je vous le redemande, ne divulguer pas mon identité, je vois que les mangemorts sont sur ma trace, ils peuvent toujours me chercher, ils ne me trouveront pas.

- Professeur, je croyais que personne ne se souvenait de vous ?

- Je pense que Peter Pettigrow si, il me connaissait un petit peu, du temps de la première guerre j'était assez actif, même si je ne me battais pas de front, j'était derrière et je participais aux réunions de l'ordre.

- Pourquoi Voldemort veut vous tuer ?

- Je pense qu'il veut se débarrasser de notre famille.

Il souriait, Harry fut surpris de la manière dont il prenait la chose.

- Mais il ne me trouvera pas, du moins pas tant que je ne le déciderais pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes gens. Voulez vous que je vous entraîne ce soir ? Je pourrais vous aider pour quelques sortilèges.

- Volontiers.

La fin de la soirée fut encore plus éprouvante pour les quatre amis, Abelforth disait qu'il fallait apprendre coûte que coûte la théorie et la mettre en pratique rapidement, après le sortilège viendrait avec le temps.

Harry était sortit de la salle avec un nouveau sort en poche, très utile, qui permettait de geler l'adversaire pendant un court moment. Il l'avait essayé sur Ron, ce dernier pouvait respirer et était conscient, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Harry tomba sur son lit et ne prit pas le temps de se déshabiller, il dormait déjà.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Le matin, Harry appréhendait un petit peu l'arrivée des journaux. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il était un peu anxieux et ne dit mot, mangeant en silence.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent peu après lui, Ron devait toujours dormir.

Finalement il se leva et entra au moment où les chouettes apportant le courrier firent leur entrée dans la grande salle.

Harry vit fondre sur lui un hibou grand duc portant un exemplaire de la gazette, Hermione s'exclama :

- J'ai reçu la gazette, mais il ne parait pas le dimanche d'habitude …

Harry ne dit rien et prit son journal, glissant un petit pourboire au hibou.

Il lut le titre :

INTERVIEW EXCLUSIVE DE HARRY POTTER. Le jeune homme, connu ces dernières années sous les noms de Survivant ou D'Elu livre ses impressions à notre directeur !

Il y avait une photo de Harry en première page, il se demanda comment elle avait été prise, mais il tourna vite la page pour s'intéresser à l'article. Il lut en silence :

Hier samedi 17 janvier 1997, Harry Potter a accordé une interview au directeur de la gazette Barbabas Cuffe

Chose étrange, ce jeune homme plutôt taciturne a lui-même demandé cette interview avec le directeur.

Pendant la dite interview, Mr Potter a clairement soutenu Rufus Scrimgeour, ex ministre de la magie, et lui a demandé de reprendre son poste, rappelons que Mr Scrimgeour a démissionné devant la pression des sorciers il y a maintenant trois semaines, Mr Potter a fait, à juste titre, remarquer que depuis cette démission les attaques des mangemorts de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ont été multipliées et qu'il trouvait que Scrimgeour était l'homme de la situation.

Mr Potter a aussi clairement dit qu'il était persuadé que la communauté magique ne s'opposerait pas au retour de Scrimgeour en tant que ministre, même si notre directeur a émis quelques doutes.

Le deuxième point abordé avec le jeune homme était la lutte contre vous savez qui.

Depuis la mort de Albus Dumbledore en juin dernier, la communauté magique sombrait dans le chaos, laissant ainsi celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom gagner du terrain, Mr Potter a clairement demandé aux sorciers de ne pas baisser les bras et de se battre, il pense que quelqu'un arrivera à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Pour connaître toutes les rumeurs qui suivent Harry Potter, L'élu selon certains, depuis la débâcle au ministère il y a 2 ans, voir page 2.

Mr Potter n'a toutefois pas confirmé l'existence d'un Elu, mais la communauté magique est en droit de se poser des questions.

La suite de l'article était l'interview en question, ce qu'avait écrit Barbabas et qu'Harry avait vu hier avant de quitter Barbabas.

Harry finit de lire, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir lu le journal. Hermione le regardait étrangement, des regards fusaient vers lui, la table des professeurs était agitée, Harry vit même Melbourne lui faire un clin d'œil discret et Mcgonagall le regarder intensément.

Hermione dit :

- Harry … Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Harry la regarda

- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas sur de faire ce qu'il fallait.

- Je trouve que tu as bien fait.

Harry était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part d'Hermione, elle était souvent plus pondérée.

Elle reprit :

- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas cesser de se battre. Sinon Voldemort arrivera à ses fins.

Maintenant, elle ne tressaillait plus en disant le nom de Voldemort.

- Merci

- Tu penses que Scrimgeour reviendra ?

- J'espère.

Ron et Ginny n'avaient rien dit, mais ils avaient le journal de Hermione, ils étaient stupéfaits.

Ginny dit :

- J'espère que les sorciers t'écouteront.

- Je l'espère aussi.

A ce moment, une chouette hulotte entra dans la grande salle et fondit sur Harry déposant une lettre dans ses mains.

Harry ouvra la lettre et lut :

Harry Potter.

J'ai été très émue en lisant la gazette ce matin.

Je pense que vous avez raison et qu'il ne faut pas cesser de ce battre.

Augusta Londubat.

La grand-mère de Neville lui avait écrit une lettre ? Harry était stupéfait, mais il espérait au fond de lui que toute la communauté prendrait la chose de la même manière.

Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir, au moment où Hermione allait parler, Harry entendit de nombreux bruissements d'ailes, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, des dizaines de hiboux arrivaient par les fenêtres, tous fonçaient droit sur lui avec des lettres.

- Ahhh, mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

Hermione dit :

- Je pense que c'est la réponse des sorciers à ton article Harry, ouvrons les !

La plupart des lettres étaient semblables à celle de la grand-mère de Neville, mais Harry en trouva tout de même une étrange, non signée :

Comment osez vous défier le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Je vous le ferais payer de votre vie.

Harry sourit en voyant cette lettre, il avait visé juste, les mangemorts aussi lisaient la gazette, Voldemort serait vite au courant.

Harry se douta que c'était un mangemort qui lui avait écrit, Voldemort ne s'en serait jamais donné la peine, et il sourit à l'idée de devoir mourir de la main d'un des laquais de Voldemort.

Etant dimanche, les quatre amis n'avaient rien à faire, ils décidèrent donc d'aller chez Hagrid.

Hagrid était dans sa cabane en train de lire un journal que Harry identifia comme étant la gazette

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent il les accueillit à bras ouverts en disant :

- Harry, vraiment, très bien ton article, cela forcera les gens à se battre.

- Merci

- Harry, peut on vraiment gagner la guerre sans Dumbledore ?

- Oui je pense.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux

- C'était lui qui organisait tout, qui savait toujours quoi faire …

- Hagrid, Hagrid, Voldemort ne vaincra pas.

Hagrid trembla.

- Il faut vous habituer à prononcer son nom Hagrid !

- Je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas.

Harry soupira,

- Si vous avez peur de ce nom il est sur que vous aurez peur de lui !

- Qui n'a pas peur de lui ?

- Personne, mais il faut dominer sa peur, Hagrid.

Harry le regardait encore plus durement, Hagrid baissa les yeux.

- Tu as vraiment changé Harry, vraiment, tu ressembles vraiment à ton père, lui aussi était très courageux.

- Merci

La fin de la matinée chez Hagrid fut un peu plus joyeuse, les amis refusèrent l'invitation à manger, ils avaient des mauvais souvenirs de la cuisine de Hagrid. Ce dernier ne leur en tint pas rigueur.

Harry se demandait comment passer son après midi, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, chercher les sortilèges pour les Horcruxes, apprendre des nouveaux sortilèges de défense ou d'attaque, passer du temps avec Ginny …

Il pensa que la destruction des Horcruxes devenait de plus en plus nécessaire.

Harry prit Ginny à part et lui dit :

-Tu veux passer l'après midi avec moi rien que tous les deux ? Mais je te préviens, j'aurais besoin du livre de Dumbledore, je veux me débarrasser des Horcruxes rapidement.

- Bien sur, cela laissera du temps à Ron et Hermione. Où allons nous ?

- Le parc ?

- Ca me va

Ils sortirent non sans avoir pris le livre de Dumbledore avec eux. Le parc était devenu en quelque temps l'endroit préféré de Harry, il aimait la tranquillité qui y régnait et il s'y sentir bien. Surtout avec Ginny.

Le parc était encore blanc de neige, Harry et Ginny s'écartèrent du château et Harry s'assit sur un banc et ouvrit le livre. Ginny vint se pelotonner contre lui.

Harry connaissait déjà la page, il l'ouvrit donc directement, et regarde le Dumbledore miniature exécuter le sortilège.

Il le regarda faire deux fois et sortit sa baguette.

- Ginny, tu n'as pas un objet pour tester ? Je n'ai que mes habits

Elle décrocha une barrette et la tendit à Harry qui la prit et la posa sur le banc, il se leva ensuite et lança le sortilège.

Une brume sortit de sa baguette mais ne fit rien.

Harry n'était pas dépité, il ne s'attendait pas à réussir du premier coup.

Il continua à lancer le sort jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trop froid pour rester plus longtemps et ils reprirent le chemin du château.

Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi le sortilège, mais il ne perdait pas espoir, il avait noté des améliorations au fur et a mesure.

Maintenant la fumée était un peu plus consistante, mais elle ne faisait rien à l'objet.

De retour dans le hall du château, ils virent un élève se diriger vers Harry, une lettre à la main.

Harry le remercia et ouvrit la lettre :

Harry.

J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau rapidement.

Minerva Mcgonagall

Ps : Le nouveau mot de passe est : discipline

Ginny dit :

- alors ?

- C'est une convocation chez Mcgonagall

- Quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Tu vas y aller quand ?

- Maintenant, viens avec moi

Ils partirent en direction de la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Une fois devant Harry donna le mot de passe et la gargouille les laissa passer.

Le professeur Mcgonagall était seule dans son bureau, lorsqu'elle les vit elle dit :

- Il me semble vous avoir convoqué vous, Harry. Enfin, cela ne pose pas de problèmes.

- Merci madame.

- Harry, je voulais vous parler de cette petite interview que vous avez donnée à la gazette …

- Oui ?

- Sachez que l'ordre soutient ce que vous avez dit. Nous pensions aussi que Scrimgeour était l'homme de la situation, nous n'approuvions pas sa démission, j'ai d'ailleurs été en contact avec lui ces derniers jours.

Harry était surpris, l'ordre l'approuvait ?

- Harry, vous n'avez pas dit toute la vérité à la gazette n'est ce pas ?

- En effet, je n'ai pas parlé de la prophétie madame.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde la connaisse, Voldemort l'entendrait.

- Je vois.

Elle le regarda, mais son regard n'avait rien d'hostile.

Harry tourna son regard vers le cadre de Dumbledore, il dormait toujours. Harry ne comprenait pas, il demanderait à Melbourne la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, ce n'était pas normal.

La directrice reprit :

- Harry, comment se passent les leçons avec Abelforth ?

- Très bien madame, merci, c'est un peu difficile en fonction de l'adversaire, mais elles me sont utiles, vous avez pu voir les mangemorts ….

Elle souriait

- Harry, malgré les grandes libertés que vous avez, n'en abuser pas et ne vous faites pas tuer inutilement.

- Oui madame, je sais, merci

- Aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail encore.

- Merci madame, bonsoir.

Ils sortirent du bureau et prirent la direction de la salle commune.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

De retour dans la salle commune, Harry monta directement dans son dortoir pour poser le livre. Il trouva Hedwidge sur sont lit, une lettre accrochée à la patte, il ouvrit et lut :

Harry, je ne suis pas au château ce soir, je ne peux donc pas te le dire, mais j'aimerais que demain soir vous soyez tous les quatre dans la salle que tu connais bien.

John Melbourne.

Harry pensa à une leçon de duel et se dit qu'il serait très fatigué cette semaine …

Il redescendit pour retrouver Ginny

La soirée fut moins active que le reste de la journée, Harry avait besoin de se divertir un petit peu, ils la passèrent à parler de faits divers avec les autres élèves de Griffondor.

Le lendemain, après une nuit mouvementée, Harry rêvait encore de la mort de Dumbledore, ce dernier descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, peu motivé par les cours qui s'annonçaient.

Depuis quelques temps Harry n'était plus motivé que par les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il trouvait qu'il perdait son temps dans les autres matières, même s'il ne les trouvait pas inutiles, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Le courrier, une fois n'est pas coutume, vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Il reçut encore beaucoup de lettre, dans lesquelles il ne trouva que de l'approbation pour son interview à la gazette.

Il reçut encore, à son grand étonnement, un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier portant en gros titre :

UN DISCOURS DE RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR, EX MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE

Harry parcourut rapidement la première page :

Rufus Scrimgeour a, hier soir, prononcé un discours devant une centaine de sorciers.

L'ex Ministre de la magie, ayant démissionné voila presque un mois c'est dit très touché par l'interview que Mr Harry Potter (pour le détail de l'interview voir édition spéciale d'hier, pour un résumé voir page 3 colonne 2) a accordé hier à la gazette.

Rufus Scrimgeour a déclaré qu'il avait été lâche de céder devant l'adversité et qu'il était d'accord en tout points avec ce que Mr Potter a dit hier.

Il demande aussi à la communauté de pardonner son manque de courage, qui, je cite, est du aux récentes actions de vous savez qui (Rufus Scrimgeour a prononcé son nom, mais la rédaction a préféré ne rien en faire) ont touché la communauté magique.

Mr l'ex ministre a aussi déclaré qu'il était prêt à reprendre ses fonctions si la communauté lui faisait encore confiance, et a déclaré qu'il était prêt à se soumettre à un vote général.

Le ministre par intérim a organisé un vote pour mercredi, et toute la communauté magique majeure est priée de se rendre au ministère pour voter, de plus amples informations vous seront données en temps voulu.

Harry ne lut pas la suite qui n'était qu'un ramassis de ragots sur les raisons du départ de Scrimgeour, certains envisageaient même un sortilège de l'imperium.

Harry trouvait ses commentaires idiots, mais c'étaient la tout ce que pouvait donner une communauté en proie à la terreur.

Il était assez content que Rufus Scrimgeour n'ait pas abandonné son poste, finalement, cet homme était plus courageux que certain pouvaient le penser, en effet, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'admettre ses erreurs, et encore moins en public.

Harry se tourna vers la table des professeur où il vit la directrice en grande conversation avec Abelforth, ou plutôt le professeur Melbourne. Harry se doutait qu'ils parlaient de cet article de la Gazette, car Melbourne l'avait entre les mains.

Le professeur Mcgonagall remarqua le regard de Harry fixé sur eux et lui adressa un sourire, ce que Harry identifia comme étant un remerciement, en effet elle lui avait bien dit que l'ordre n'approuvait pas la démission de Scrimgeour.

Harry pensa au vote, il était majeur, il se devait donc d'y aller, mais il se demanda comment serait organisé ce dernier. Il y aurait beaucoup de sorciers, Harry en était persuadé, et cela ne serait pas facile de coordonner les élections.

A peine Harry eut il pensé à celles-ci que des dizaines d'oiseaux entrèrent dans la grande salle, portant chacun une lettre avec un sceau que Harry identifia comme étant celui du ministère, il ne l'avait que trop bien vu quelques années auparavant.

Il ouvrit la lettre et vit que la plupart des élèves n'en avait pas, il se douta donc du contenu :

Cher Mr Potter.

Un vote sera organisé mercredi au ministère avant de choisir le nouveau ministre de la magie.

Votre présence est requise et votre vote est obligatoire.

Merci de vous présenter entre 14h et 15h au ministère où vous serez redirigé vers les bureaux de votre.

M. Freyou, chargé de la cohésion des grands événements.

Très bien, Harry irait donc au ministère ce mercredi, il espérait que beaucoup de sorciers seraient réconfortés par sa présence et voteraient pour Scrimgeour.

La journée passa très vite, et le soir venu, Harry Ginny Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans la salle qui était devenu leur QG.

Melbourne était déjà présent, et avec lui un autre personnage corpulent qui ne tenait pas en place.

Harry s'exclama :

- Professeur Slughorn !

Ce dernier s'agita, comme s'il avait peur.

Abelforth prit la parole, Harry nota qu'il n'avait pas changé d'apparence :

- Mes amis, ce soir, la leçon sera particulière. Comme je te l'ai dit Harry, il est temps pour toi, et pour vous, d'apprendre à fermer correctement votre esprit. C'est pourquoi le professeur Slughorn a accepté de vous donner des leçons d'occlumancie.

Ce dernier remua et pris la parole :

- Harry, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce que vous m'avez dit, et j'ai décidé de m'investir un peu plus.

Harry sourit, en effet, c'était une excellente idée. Tant que ce n'était pas Rogue qui donnait les leçons Harry pensa qu'elles ne pourraient pas être horribles.

Abelforth reprit :

- Cela va être une bonne occasion pour moi de m'initier aussi à cette forme de magie, j'avoue que je ne m'y connais guère.

Slughorn reprit la démarche qu'il avait d'habitude en cours de potion et dit :

- L'occlumancie, ou art de fermer son esprit aux intrusions, est une chose difficile à maîtriser. Elle nécessite une grande force morale et une volonté hors pair. Dans un premier temps, chacun va tacher de faire le vide le plus total possible dans son esprit.

Une fois ceci fait, je tenterais à tour de rôle de m'introduire dans votre esprit et vous devrez me repousser. Sans baguette bien sur.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils commencèrent l'exercice.

Harry avait déjà quelques notions d'occlumancie, même s'il avait été pire que médiocre, et il arriva assez facilement à se vider l'esprit, même si cela lui prit du temps, il pensait à tellement de choses.

Il attendit, ne pensant à rien, que vienne l'intrusion de Slughorn.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas, Harry sentit le vieux mage tenter de s'introduire dans son esprit. Il essaya de fermer son esprit, mais il sentit que Slughorn avait soudain accès à certains de ses souvenirs, comme Rogue dans le temps.

Il mit les mains sur sa tête et tomba par terre.

Slughorn s'approcha et lui dit, en l'aidant à se relever :

- Harry, ce n'est pas grave, on va recommencer on a toute la soirée.

Harry vit que les autres aussi étaient ébranlés, même Melbourne, ce qui n'était pas rien, et refit le vide dans son esprit.

A la fin de la soirée, Slughorn avait été repoussé une fois, assez timidement ceci dit, par Harry, les autres n'avaient rien pu faire, si ce n'était Abelforth, qui lui aussi avait réussi à repousser le mage.

Ce dernier avait alors dit qu'il n'était pas un très bon legilimens et que face à des adversaires plus expérimentés cela ne serait pas aussi facile. Il les encouragea à faire le vide dans leurs esprits avant de s'endormir, cela n'en serait que plus facile lors des leçons qu'il donnerait dans le futur.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Ginny demanda :

- Pas facile l'occlumancie.

- C'était pire quand c'était Rogue le prof …

Hermione dit :

- Abelforth n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

- Non. Il ne connaît pas cette magie il m'a dit.

De retour dans la salle commune Harry souhaita bonne nuit aux autres et monta se coucher, fourbu.

Les journées étaient de plus en plus dures, il était levé de plus en plus tôt et couché de plus en plus tard, ce rythme ne pourrait durer longtemps.

Le lendemain, il avait pris sa décision. Il se rendit après le petit déjeuner chez la directrice.

En prononçant le mot de passe Harry vit que ce dernier avait changé. Il soupira, sortit sa baguette et dit :

- Spero Patronum.

Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du cerf qui partit en direction du bureau de la directrice.

Peu de temps après la gargouille pivota laissant place à Minerva McGonagall.

Cette dernière lui fit signe de monter dans son bureau.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le bureau, il vit tous les directeurs de Poudlard en grande discussion, et aux regards qu'ils lui jetaient, Harry en devina la teneur. Dumbledore dormait toujours.

La directrice prit la parole :

- Harry, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui professeur. J'ai un problème.

- Un problème ?

- Je ne tiens plus, madame, je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas continuer ma mission et toutes les activités scolaires en plus. Mes journées commencent à l'aurore et se finisse tard dans la nuit, je n'en peux plus.

Elle le regarda par-dessus le bureau, et dit, au bout d'un court moment :

- Je comprends, Harry, moi-même je suis surchargée de travail. Mais que voulez vous y faire ?

- Je souhaite arrêter les cours, professeur.

Elle le regarda, surprise :

- Mais, vos ASPIC ?

- Professeur, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer longtemps, et je ne peux faillir à ma mission.

Elle ne dit mot mais Harry ne vit pas de colère se dessiner sur son visage comme il s'y était attendu.

- Je comprends, c'est certain. Mais pourquoi vouloir arrêter vos cours ?

- J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps professeur, dans certaines matières du moins, je souhaite conserver les cours avec le professeur Melbourne.

Elle le regarda pendant un instant, plus long que le précédent et dit :

- Harry, je peux bien sur vous dispenser de cours, mais je dois aussi vous dire que vous ne pourrez être que le seul responsable devant un échec à vos examens.

- Je sais professeur, mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Très bien, donc vous ne voulez garder que les cours avec le professeur Melbourne ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Très bien, je le signalerais à vos professeurs. Harry, sachez toutefois que vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans ma classe.

- Merci.

Harry sortit du bureau sentant le regard surpris des anciens directeurs, mais il était persuadé d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

Lorsqu'il l'annonça à ses amis, ceux-ci réagirent différemment.

Hermione eut la même réaction que la directrice, se préoccupant des examens, mais Ginny et Ron comprenaient mieux Harry, surtout Ginny, elle voyait bien que ce dernier était de plus en plus fatigué.

Harry passa le rester de la journée à dormir, il ne se leva que le soir, pour étudier le livre de Dumbledore.

Le lendemain matin, il pensa qu'ils devraient aller au ministère dans l'après midi, Ron et Hermione avaient été convoqués en même temps que lui, et cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur.

Il espérait fortement que Scrimgeour remporterait l'élection. Ceci fait Harry aurait alors le soutient, ou du moins la tranquillité, du ministère et pourrait agir un peu plus librement.

De plus, il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide.

Le matin, Harry étudia encore le livre de Dumbledore, les sortilèges étaient vraiment très complexes et Harry avait du mal avec certains.

Le repas prit, il remonta dans la salle commune avec Hermione et Ron, attendant impatiemment l'heure d'aller au ministère.

Celle-ci arriva, les trois amis sortirent du parc pour transplaner.

Ce qu'ils virent en premier au ministère c'était la foule. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de sorciers et de sorcières, c'était l'effervescence. Harry dut presque crier pour se faire entendre :

- TROUVONS QUELQU UN POUR NOUS GUIDER

- OK

Ils se rendirent au guichet le plus proche et l'employé dévisagea Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était pourtant le même que le samedi où Harry était venu donner l'interview.

- Harry Potter ! Bureau 15, 5 ème étage, bureau officiel !

Harry était impressionné, il demanda pour Ron et Hermione, l'employé lui fit un signe de la tête que Harry interpréta comme un : allez y avec eux.

Ils montèrent donc au cinquième étage.

Le bureau 15 était visiblement un bureau important, il était grand, bien décoré et comportait quelques sorciers que Harry connaissait.

Il reconnut Melbourne et Flitwick, qui eux aussi devaient voter.

Mais il vit surtout un homme, avec un crinière qui le faisait passer pour un lion, en grande discussion avec un homme que Harry identifia comme étant Fudge, le précédent ministre de la magie.

Rufus Scrimgeour se tourna lorsque Harry entra et le salua avec chaleur :

- Harry, merci d'être venu.

Un sorcier vigile indiqua aux trois amis un isoloir où ils devaient choisir un nom parmi les quelques candidats. Harry vit avec horreur le nom de Dolores Ombrage. Il vota bien entendu pour Scrimgeour.

Un journaliste le prit à part et lui demanda :

- Mr Potter, pour qui avez-vous voté ?

Harry le regarda durement avant de répondre :

- Pour Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ils sortirent et redescendirent dans le hall, mais en descendant Harry vit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

Il y avait des cris en bas, et la foule était en émois.

Il se faufila parmi les sorciers paniqués pour voir quelle était la cause de tout ce grabuge, et lorsqu'il approcha de la porte du hall il vit des dizaines de mangemorts approcher en rangs serrés.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Voldemort était fou au point d'envoyer des mangemorts lors d'un vote avec des centaines de sorciers ?

Mais visiblement, la centaine de sorcier ne serait pas d'un grand secours, c'était la panique à l'intérieur.

Harry ne perdit pas son sang froid, il rentra à l'intérieur et dit :

- AMPLIFICATUM

NE PANIQUEZ PAS ET DEFENDEZ VOUS !

Il cria :

- ASSURDITO

Spero Patronum

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son cerf et murmura quelque chose dans son oreille.

Il se releva et fit face à la porte, il était seul, les sorciers avaient tous reculés dans les étages.

Il vit Ron et Hermione en retrait en train de calmer la foule, baguette levée.

Ainsi, il était maintenant temps de voir ce qu'avaient données les leçons.

Il y eu un POP, suivit d'un autre et encore d'autres, et Harry vit plusieurs personnes à ses côtés.

Il y avait Melbourne, le regard dur et flamboyant, Flitwick, résolu, Fudge, en retrait mais présent, Scrimgeour, plus résolu que jamais et une dizaine de sorcier que Harry identifia comme étant des aurors.

Les mangemorts étaient dans la rue, de plus en plus prêt de l'entrée du ministère, ils avaient aussi leur baguette.

Harry put voir qu'ils n'étaient en fait qu'une trentaine, qu'une trentaine.

Et la communauté qui fuyait… Désolant.

Avec les renforts, Harry et les autres n'étaient qu'une quinzaine, Harry ne perdit pas de temps, se révélant malgré lui chef des troupes.

- HERMIONE, Transplane au QG et prévient les membres de l'ordre.

Si Hermione avait peur elle n'en laissait rien paraître, elle acquiesça et disparut. Harry vit Ron le rejoindre, baguette tendue, s'il avait douté de Ron depuis quelque temps, ses doutes furent envolés quand il vit le regard dur de Ron.

Harry reprit :

- Protéger vos vies le plus possible !

Il se tourna et murmura :

- collaporta

Les portes se fermèrent, mais furent bientôt réouvertes par une explosion, le mangemort le plus proche riait :

- Bébé Potter veut jouer à cache cache ?

Harry reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange et sa fureur ne fit qu'augmenter.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et cria :

- ENDOLORIS !

Elle ne s'y attendait pas et dut esquiver le sortilège au dernier moment, elle fit face et ne riait plus.

- Ainsi Harry Potter, le Harry Potter, ose lancer des sortilèges impardonnables devant le ministère ? AVADA KEDAVRA

Un rayon vert fusa vers Harry qui ne bougea pas.

Il y eu une gerbe d'étincelles rouges et or et Harry vit Fumsek reproduire le scénario d'il y avait deux ans et absorber le sortilège mortel.

Bellatrix était stupéfaite, elle cria :

- A l'attaque !

Harry fit de même :

- GO !

La bataille fit rage, les sortilèges fusèrent

Les sorciers du ministère étaient en infériorité numérique, il n'y avait pas eu de mort coté Harry, les aurors étaient de très bons sorciers et savaient se défendre.

Harry vit bientôt des membres de l'ordre fondre sur les mangemorts à leurs côtés, il y avait Hermione, bien sur, mais aussi Lupin Tonks et Bill.

Bill avait une hargne que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Harry fit face à un mangemort qu'il ne reconnut pas :

- PYRO ! Cria t'il

- STUPEFIX

Le jet de flamme de Harry absorba le sortilège de stupefixion du mangemort et ce dernier fut projeté contre un mur, où il tomba inconscient, la cape en flamme.

Harry dit : AGUAMENTI, STUPEFIX.

Harry vit alors Abelforth, la fureur le submergeant, lancer un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce dernier faisant tomber les mangemorts qui étaient devant lui comme s'ils étaient balayés par une rafale de vent.

La bataille dura plus d'une heure, les mangemorts étaient déterminés, Harry fut touché par un sortilège de Doloris, mais il ne sentit presque rien, Voldemort recrutait vraiment de plus en plus d'imbéciles et d'incapables.

Finalement, Bellatrix, blessée à l'épaule par un sortilège de Ron, cria :

- FUYEZ, ils sont trop nombreux.

Ce n'était pas vrai, toutefois les mangemorts transplanèrent, pour ceux qui le pouvaient, les autres furent stupefixiés.

Harry était las, il avait combattu comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et il n'y avait eu là qu'une infime partie de l'armée de Voldemort, Harry en était sur.

Il se redressa et regarde autour de lui. Le hall du ministère avait été ravagé, il y avait quelques blessés par terre, dont trois aurors.

Harry vit Fudge, visiblement stupefixié, par terre près d'un mur. Il se rendit vers lui et dit :

- Enervatum

Ce dernier remua et se leva en le remerciant.

Il se tourna et chercha des yeux les cendres de Fumsek, il les ramassa et les mit dans sa poche.

Harry prit ensuite sa baguette et dit :

- AMPLIFICATUM

Ecoutez moi tous ! L'attaque est terminée, vous pouvez cesser de trembler comme des enfants.

Harry avait une voix dure qui ne lui était pas familière, il avait vraiment été choqué de voir à quel point les sorciers étaient peureux.

- Assourdito

Il se tourna et chercha Scrimgeour des yeux, il le trouva en train de regarda au loin dans la rue.

Harry approcha et ce dernier lui dit :

- Harry, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Voldemort cherchait l'effet de surprise je pense …

- Possible.

Les deux hommes se firent face, se regardant comme ils ne s'étaient jamais regardés.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Harry fixa Scrimgeour du regard, ce dernier ne dit rien et le fixait aussi.

Finalement Harry se tourna quand il entendit son nom, il vit Hermione l'appeler en faisant des grands gestes des bras.

Il approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur, tu n'as rien ?

- Non

Elle tremblait, Harry lui dit :

- Hermione, il ne faut pas céder à tes peurs, combat les.

Harry avait quelque chose dans son regard et dans sa voix que Hermione n'avait jamais vus en lui, elle se tut mais acquiesça.

Harry se tourna vers la foule qui abondait vers lui et dit :

- AMPLIFICATUM

Mesdames, messieurs, comme vous l'avez vu, il vient d'y avoir une attaque des hommes de Voldemort …

Harry vit la foule paniquer à l'entente de ce nom.

- N'ayez pas peur de dire son nom, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la personne ! C'est important !

Il y eut quelques murmures dans l'assistance, puis tout le monde se tut.

- Très bien. Maintenant, écoutez !

Je ne connais pas le but de Voldemort, mais il est sur qu'il a cherché à déstabiliser la communauté ! Il faut finir ces élections et rapidement !

Harry se tut et regarda la foule.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les sorciers qui avaient combattu avec lui.

Il vit John Melbourne le regarder et hocher la tête, il vit ensuite Scrimgeour, qui lui aussi le regardait.

Harry s'approcha et lui demanda :

- Peut-on réparer rapidement les dégâts et continuer les votes ?

- Oui je pense, mais il va nous falloir de l'aide.

Il prit sa baguette, la pointa sur un bout du mur écrasé par terre et dit :

- Reparo

Harry et les autres firent de même, et assez rapidement le hall du ministère reprit un aspect un peu plus présentable.

Les activités avaient reprit au ministère, il y avait des sorciers qui arrivaient. Harry vit rapidement que des journalistes étaient mêlés à la foule. Ils cherchaient des informations bien évidemment.

Lorsqu'ils virent Scrimgeour près de Harry, il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour approcher.

Scrimgeour regarda Harry et soupira, en montrant les journalistes. Harry hocha la tête.

On leur demanda :

- On dit qu'il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts ici, vous confirmer monsieur Scrimgeour ?

L'intéressé acquiesça.

- Y a-t-il eu des morts ?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit :

- Non

- Des prisonniers ?

- Oui, cinq mangemorts on été capturés.

- Qui sont ils ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas.

- Pourquoi vous savez qui envoie des hommes le jour des élections ?

- Voldemort …

Le journaliste frémit.

- Voldemort voulait sans doute intimider les sorciers et sorcières.

- Il y est parvenu ?

- Non.

Harry le regardait durement.

- Les élections sont maintenues ?

- Bien sur.

- Mr Potter, pouvez vous nous dire pour qui vous avez voté, pendant que nous y sommes ?

- Pour Rufus Scrimgeour.

La plume à papotte du journaliste s'activa.

- Mr Potter, combien y avait il de mangemorts ?

- Une petite trentaine.

- Ils ont attaqué le ministère ? Et les sorciers n'ont pas réagis ?

- Il y a eu de la résistance, puisqu'ils sont en fuite

Le journaliste remarqua la poussière sur les vêtements de Harry et son air las, il reprit :

- Mr Potter, vous avez défendu le ministère ?

- Bien entendu.

Harry avait parlé froidement, comment le journaliste pouvait il poser cette question ?

- Que pensez vous de l'attaque ?

- Je pense que Voldemort se ridiculise de plus en plus.

Le journaliste sursauta

- Se ridiculise ?

- En effet

- Pourquoi donc, mr Potter ?

- Les mangemorts accumulent les échecs et on ne le voit pas, il doit se cacher.

- Mr Potter, comment pouvez vous dire de telles choses ? Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Non.

Le journaliste ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

- Mr Potter, savez vous combien de personne a tué vous savez qui ?

Harry le regarda, il était à la limite d'exploser.

- Bien sur que je le sais ! Mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort !

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas peur.

Harry le fixa, le regard on ne peut plus dur :

- Non.

Le journaliste fit la moue et s'éloigna.

Rufus Scrimgeour fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans une salle qu'il verrouilla ensuite.

Harry vit qu'il y avait Melbourne Flitwick Lupin Tonks Hermione et Ron. Ils étaient plongés dans une grande discussion lorsque Harry et Scrimgeour entrèrent.

Scrimgeour prit la parole :

- Mesdames messieurs, merci pour votre aide pour défendre le ministère. Cette salle est sécurisée, nous allons pouvoir parler un petit peu.

Lupin demanda :

- Monsieur, quand finiront les élections ?

- D'ici 17h tout sera terminée, et le dépouillage sera rapide, grâce à la magie nous aurons les résultats vers 18h.

Rufus se tut pendant un court moment et reprit :

- Que pensez vous de cette attaque ?

Ce fut Melbourne qui répondit le premier :

- Je pense que Voldemort voulait intimider la foule, mais je trouve étrange qu'il ne se soit pas déplacé lui-même.

- Il n'aurait pas pris le risque devant un si grand nombre de sorciers ?

- Je pense que si, et cela m'étonne, Voldemort ne craint pas les foules, il sait se défendre.

Hermione intervint :

- Peut être qu'il avait un autre but ? Que cette attaque n'était qu'une diversion ?

- Peut être, mais une diversion pour quoi ?

Personne ne dit mot, Harry se demandait ce que voulait Voldemort. Pourquoi aurait il besoin d'une diversion ?

Rufus Scrimgeour reprit la parole :

- Nymphadora, je ne vous avais pas vu dans la foule, il me semble que vous aviez voté ce matin ?

- C'est exact monsieur.

- Vous faites donc parti de cet ordre du phénix ? Ainsi que vous Lupin ?

- Oui monsieur, c'est Hermione qui nous a prévenu.

Scrimgeour resta silencieux un court moment :

- Je ne sais que penser. L'attaque prouve que Voldemort a des réserves d'hommes que nous ignorons, il trouve encore des partisans tous les jours, j'en suis sur, je ne sais pas comment le ministre pourrait faire pour cesser tout cela.

Melbourne intervint d'une voix un peu plus froide que d'accoutumée :

- Je pense que le prochain ministre devra définir ses priorités. Il faut assurer la protection des sorciers et sorcières et se battre, ne pas rester passifs devant Voldemort. Il est temps de mettre fin à la guerre.

Scrimgeour le regarda intrigué :

- Vous êtes le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- C'est exact.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, Abelforth avait un regard intense et rude, Scrimgeour finit par céder.

- Vous dites tous qu'il faut se battre, c'est ce que je pense aussi, mais comment convaincre la communauté ? Ils ont peur ! Regardez comment ils ont réagit devant l'attaque ?

Harry qui n'avait encore rien dit prit la parole :

- Je pense qu'il faut que les gens voient le ministère agir. Je pense que le prochain ministre devra engager des aurors, toutes les personnes qui veulent se battre ne doivent pas être refoulées, il faut organiser des rondes dans des endroits comme le chemin de traverse …

- Le ministère ne peut pas engager n'importe qui comme auror !

- Alors il faudra que le ministre crée un nouveau poste, pour les volontaires qui ne peuvent pas être aurors !

- Harry a raison dit Melbourne

Scrimgeour soupira.

Il reprit :

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret quel est vraiment le rôle de l'ordre du phénix ?

Lupin le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

- L'ordre était une idée d'Albus. Il avait pour rôle d'unir les sorciers qui voulaient se battre conte le même ennemi.

Avec le refus de coopérer de Fudge, l'ordre a été reformé il y a deux ans devant la réapparition de Lord Voldemort. Depuis, l'ordre protège les sorciers, les lieux, espionne et essaye de combattre Voldemort. C'était l'ordre par exemple qui a mis en fuite les mangemorts lors de l'attaque de la salle des prophéties.

- Mais maintenant que Dumbledore est mort ?

- Et bien, l'ordre essaye de continuer son œuvre, même si ce n'est plus aussi simple et clair pour nous.

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas, il reprit finalement :

- Harry, j'ai trouvé que tu te défendais bien

- Merci, mais c'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur.

- Il t'apprend à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables ?

Scrimgeour n'avait pas un ton accusateur, il était plutôt souriant

Harry grommela :

- Non, bien sur, mais cette femme, Bellatrix Lestrange, a tué Sirius, si je la retrouve je la tuerais moi-même.

Ils furent interrompus pas l'arrivée d'un sorcier du ministère dans la salle.

Ce dernier dit :

- Mr Scrimgeour, les urnes sont en train d'être dépouillées, votre présence est requise pour la proclamation des résultats.

Harry n'avait pas vu l'heure passé, il était déjà 17h30

Ils sortirent et se rendirent dans la grande salle où étaient présents beaucoup de sorciers, ainsi que Ombrage et les autres candidats. Harry remarqua aussi la présence de quelques sorciers tout de noir vêtus, sûrement les contrôleurs.

L'homme qui paraissait être leur chef prit la parole :

- Mesdames et messieurs, comme vous le savez nous allons bientôt connaître le nom du prochain ministre de la magie. Qui qu'il soit, c'est qu'il aura été choisis par la majorité des sorciers qui se sont exprimés, nous vous demandons donc de bien vouloir l'accepter.

Les résultats s'afficheront sur le tableau derrière vous, il agita sa baguette et un tableau apparu avec la liste des candidats, d'ici 5 minutes.

Ces 5 minutes parurent interminables à Harry. Il était vraiment impatient de savoir quel effet avait eu son article sur la foule.

Le sable présent dans le sablier que tenait le chef des contrôleurs fut bientôt tout écoulé. Les journalistes préparaient leurs appareils photo, les sorciers se turent.

Tout d'un coup un flash de lumière aveugla la foule pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde.

Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, Harry vit que à côté des noms sur le tableau il y avait des chiffres qui correspondaient au pourcentage de sorciers s'étant prononcé pour ce candidat.

Le silence plana pendant quelques secondes et Harry applaudit bien fort, bientôt suivi de la foule, Rufus Scrimgeour avait obtenu 82 des votes.

Harry vit le visage de Dolores Ombrage, anéantie. Elle pesta contre le ministère et s'en alla.

L'effervescence était à son comble. Les journalistes se ruèrent sur Scrimgeour pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier :

- Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre confiance, je tacherais de ne pas faillir à ma tache cette fois ci.

- Monsieur le ministre, quelle va être votre politique ?

- Je vais dans un premier temps recruter le plus de sorciers et sorcières possibles, en tant qu'aurors, pour combattre le fléau que sont les mangemorts.

- Vous allez vous battre ouvertement contre vous savez qui ?

- Oui, il est temps de faire cesser la guerre.

- D'autres projets monsieur le ministre ?  
- Je veillerais à renforcer la sécurité des lieux publics tels que l'hôpital ou le chemin de traverse.

- Monsieur le ministre, comment comptez vous vous débarrasser de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, dans un premier temps nous allons tacher de rendre ses attaques inoffensives et de ne pas lui laisser le champ libre.

Les journalistes se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry qui était resté à côté de Scrimgeour.

- Mr Potter, que pensez vous de la nomination de Rufus Scrimgeour ?

- Je pense que c'était le meilleur choix à faire et je remercie la communauté de l'avoir fait.

- Approuvez vous les mesures annoncées par le ministre ?

- Oui.

- Pensez vous qu'elles sont suffisantes ?

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Les journalistes partirent ensuite dans la foule pour recueillir des impressions de sorciers et sorcières.

Scrimgeour se tourna vers Harry et lui fit mine de le suivre.

Une fois dans le bureau du ministre, Scrimgeour invita Harry à s'asseoir.

- Harry, merci pour ton soutient, et désolé pour ce que tu as subit l'année dernière.

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur le ministre.

- Appelle moi Rufus, Harry, que comptez vous faire maintenant ?

Harry ne dit rien, il ne savait pas s'il devait se confier au ministre. Mais il pensa que maintenant qu'il avait décidé de collaborer avec le ministère, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait dire au moins une partie de la vérité à Scrimgeour.

- Monsieur, vous savez que l'année dernière le professeur Dumbledore était fréquemment absent de Poudlard. Je ne peux toujours pas vous dire pourquoi, mais il y a certaines choses sur Voldemort que vous devez savoir.

Harry lui raconta l'histoire de la prophétie détruite, qu'il devrait un jour en finir avec Voldemort pour que la guerre cesse.

Harry laissa Scrimgeour assimiler tout ça et reprit :

- Monsieur, il y a des choses que je ne peux dire, mais vous devez savoir, depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore, je cherche par tous les moyens à détruire Voldemort. Et je suis sur la bonne voie, du moins je le pense. La fin est proche, que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi.

Le ministre resta silencieux un moment puis dit :

- Je suis impressionné par ce que tu viens de me révéler. Quand je repense à ce que mon prédécesseur t'avait fait subir ... Je ne te ferai pas suivre, pour ne pas répéter l'erreur que j'avais faite avec Dumbledore. J'espère que tu vas réussir à le vaincre, et je te fournis tout mon soutien. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, même si je me doute que tu as déjà l'appui de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais je mets tout de même mes Aurors à ta disposition.  
- Je vous remercie, mais je dois continuer à travailler seul. Cette mission est d'une grande importance, si jamais Voldemort apprenait ce que je fais, la guerre serait perdue d'avance. Il faut donc empêcher qu'il y ait la moindre fuite. Concentrez-vous sur la protection de la communauté magique et la résistance aux Mangemorts, pendant ce temps, je pourrai accomplir ma mission dans l'ombre et alors Voldemort ne se rendra compte de rien. Mais nous aurons probablement besoin de votre aide, et de celle de tous vos Aurors, à la fin, au moment d'attaquer Voldemort.  
- Il y a certains détails que je ne saisis pas Harry, mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Et tu as raison, il y a souvent eu des Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère, et bien que nous en ayons arrêté un certain nombre, Lucius Malefoy par exemple, il en reste peut-être encore. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est la vérité. Je te remercie encore de ton soutien, sans toi je n'aurai pas pu reprendre ce poste car la communauté ne m'aurait jamais soutenu. Comme tu peux le voir, la voix de l'Elu est très suivie ...

Lorsque Harry sortit du bureau du ministre, il se rendit compte que le temps pressait, il devait mettre un terme aux agissements de Voldemort.

Il devait se débarrasser des Horcruxes et trouver la coupe.

De retour dans le hall du ministère, Harry chercha ses amis des yeux. Il les trouva en train de discuter avec Lupin et Tonks.

Lorsqu'il approcha Lupin dit :

- Harry, il faudrait que vous rentriez au château maintenant.

- Oui, on va y aller. Merci pour votre aide.

- C'est normal, Harry, et bien joué pour le ministre.

Harry Ron et Hermione ressortirent du ministère et transplanèrent à Pré Au Lard.

Sur la route qui les ramenait au château, Ron demanda :

- Harry, tu crois que Scrimgeour va changer ?

- J'en suis certain.

Harry ne leur dit pas qu'il avait raconté l'histoire de la prophétie au ministre.

De retour dans le hall du château, ils virent Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui approcha d'eux. Il dit :

- Harry, la directrice vous attend dans son bureau, immédiatement.

- Ok, Nick, merci.

Ils se rendirent donc au bureau de la directrice. Devant la gargouille Hermione dit :

- Harry, nous allons te laisser, tu nous retrouves en haut après ?

- Ok.

Harry donna le mot de passe et monta dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Ah, Harry.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Remus m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé au ministère cette après midi.

- Ah …

- Harry, je vois que les leçons du professeur Melbourne ne sont pas inutiles.

- Non, mais les mangemorts ne sont pas très forts.

Elle le regarda.

- Harry, je suis contente d'apprendre que Scrimgeour redevient ministre de la magie, l'ordre vous félicite.

- Merci professeur.


	37. Chapter 37

Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Chapitre 37

Harry s'y attendait, le lendemain il faisait la une des journaux. Il lut la gazette à haute voix :

ATTAQUE AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE

Hier, durant les élections visant à choisir un nouveau ministre de la magie une attaque des partisans de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a eu lieu.

Les mangemorts, comme ils se font appeler, étaient un certain nombre. Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom devait sûrement compter sur la panique de la communauté, mais il n'en a pas été ainsi.

En effet, la présence de celui qui a été nommé l'Elu ces dernières années a changé la donne. Aidé de plusieurs aurors et de personnalités du monde magique (notons Rufus Scrimgeour, les professeurs de Poudlard Flitwick et Melbourne et Cornélius Fudge) ils ont repoussé les mangemorts.

Les sorciers présents au ministère ont cédé à la panique, malgré leur surnombre ils n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt pour aider Mr Potter et les autres sorciers.

Bien que repoussée, cette attaque nous montre que vous savez qui est on ne peut plus actif et qu'il se moque du nouveau ministre de la magie (voir page 2) et de ce qu'il peut préparer.

Harry arrêta ici la lecture de l'article. Il commençait à s'y habituer, mais il ressentait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée les regards persistants des autres élèves. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de lui. N'était il à leurs yeux qu'un petit prétentieux qui aimait se faire remarquer ?

Harry préféra sortir de la grande salle. Il croisa le regard de Melbourne qui lui fit un signe de tête.

Il était maintenant libre de tout cours, il venait de s'en rappeler. Il regarda tout de même son emploi du temps et vit qu'il n'aurait que l'après midi de chargé, double cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry vit Hermione et Ron le saluer tandis qu'ils se rendaient en métamorphose.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se rapella de tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la façon de combattre de Voldemort. Il se souvint du duel qui avait eu lieu entre Voldemort et Dumbledore pendant leur cinquième année. Harry avait été impressionné par la quiétude de Dumbledore devant l'ennemi. Il se remémora toutes les scènes de ce duel.

Voldemort prêt à lui lancer le sort suprême. Une statue s'interposant. Une statue …

Harry se souvint de la virtuosité avec laquelle Dumbledore avait utilisé la fontaine de la fraternité magique pour le duel.

Il se souvint aussi des paroles de Jedusor quand il l'avait rencontré pendant sa deuxième année :

- Il n'y avait que Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose, qui ne me faisait pas confiance.

Métamorphose …

Pour Harry cette matière n'était qu'un moyen de se rendre la vie plus facile. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme un art de combat. Certes, les sorciers pourraient difficilement métamorphoser leur adversaire en crapauds, Harry pensa aux contes pour enfants moldus, mais ils pouvaient utiliser des objets, comme l'avait montré Dumbledore.

Harry ressentit une affection pour la matière comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentie. Dumbledore était un maître en la matière, il ne l'avait jamais vu échouer. Presque jamais.

- On ne peut ni la métamorphoser, ni la siphonner ….

Cette fameuse potion. Ce fameux soir.

Ce fut le déclic. Harry sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

- ACCIO sac à dos !

Le sac de Harry arriva assez rapidement. Il contenait les manuels de ce dernier. Harry marcha en direction de la salle où Minerva Mcgonagall donnait ses cours. La porte était fermée, le cours était commencé depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Harry frappa à la porte :

- Entrez.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il regarda la directrice dans les yeux.

Cette dernière était on ne pouvait plus surprise.

- Mr Potter ? Vous êtes en retard il me semble.

Elle s'était bien vite reprise, comme à son habitude.

- Excusez moi professeur, je ne trouvais plus mon manuel.

Harry lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire, chose étonnante.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Harry, que fais tu là ?

- J'ai pensé que la métamorphose n'était pas une matière à négliger. Je vous expliquerai.

Hermione ne dit rien, Harry pensa qu'elle avait comprit, Ron cependant était étonné. Un regard sévère du professeur le rapella à l'ordre.

Harry écouta comme il n'avait jamais écouté pendant les cours de métamorphose.

Lorsque la cloche retentit la directrice dit :

- Potter, pourriez vous venir me voir s'il vous plait ?

Harry s'attendait à ceci, il s'avança, confiant.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, la directrice reprit, plus chaleureusement.

- Harry, vous avez donc décidé de continuer vos cours ?

- Non professeur, uniquement la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal.

- La métamorphose ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir entendu dire ça l'autre soir dans mon bureau.

- Madame, je me suis souvenu de certaines choses …

- Je vois. En effet Albus était un maître en la matière.

Minerva Mcgonagall était vraiment une personne perspicace qui ne se laissait pas duper.

Le cours terminé pour de bon, Harry n'avait plus rien à faire avant l'après midi. Il décida de se promener un peu dans le château pour réfléchir.

Alors qu'il passait devant une salle de classe, visiblement occupée, il entendit une explosion dans la salle.

Des élèves sortirent en courant, l'air terrifiés.

Harry regarda dans la salle soucieux.

Il ne vit que le professeur Melbourne qui regardait une armoire qui venait d'exploser, il n'avait pas l'air surpris mais plutôt amusé.

Il vit Harry et dit :

- Ah, bonjour Harry.

- bonjour professeur, pourquoi les élèves sont ils sortis en courant ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont eu peur de cet épouvantard, il devait être depuis trop longtemps dans cette armoire et il a explosé, faisant exploser l'armoire avec. Pauvres premières années.

Harry éclata de rire. Il était soulagé, au début il avait cru à une attaque dans le château.

Melbourne dit :

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront avant le prochain cours !

- Je ne crois pas professeur.

- Alors Harry, tout va comme tu veux ?

Il prit sa baguette et dit :

- Collaporta.

- Ainsi nous ne seront pas dérangés.

- Et bien, avec le ministre et tout ça, je n'ai pas bien pensé aux Horcruxes depuis quelques jours. Mais je n'arrive pas à maîtriser les sorts pour les révéler.

- Parfaitement compréhensible, c'est de la magie très puissante, Harry.

- Il faut pourtant que j'y arrive.

Abelforth le regarda, il n'avait encore jamais vu un Harry aussi déterminé.

- J'ai été épaté par la façon dont tu as réagis au ministère.

- Vous pensiez que je m'enfuirais ?

- Oh non. Je pensais bien que tu te battrais. Tu as été un chef parfait pour les aurors et autres sorciers. Je ne te savais pas si charismatique.

Harry rougit, il s'était en effet improvisé chef du petit groupe.

Abelforth souriait encore, il reprit :

- Harry, je n'ai rien à faire … Si tu es d'accord …

- Si je suis d'accord ?

Abelforth ne dit rien, puis soudain …

- EXPERLLIARMUS

Harry fit un bond de côté, il prit sa baguette, et fit face, plus rien ne l'étonnait de la part de ce professeur.

Il dit : PROTEMOSSSS en même temps que Melbourne lançait : RICTUS SEMPRA

Le sortilège du professeur fut absorbé par le bouclier qui émit en retour un flash de lumière qui aveugla Abelforth durant quelques secondes, Harry profita pour dire :

- EXPERLLIARMUS

A sa plus grande surprise, la baguette du professeur vola contre le mur et ce dernier se retrouva par terre.

Il se releva et dit :

- Harry, bravo ! Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais ce sortilège de bouclier ! C'est très bien.

C'était la première fois que Harry faisait perdre sa baguette à Melbourne. Ce dernier reprit :

- Harry, je suis vexé, tu vas bien m'accorder une petite revanche ?

Il se disait vexé, mais son regard le trahissait, il semblait plus amusé et content.

Harry dit :

- Bien sur.

Melbourne reprit sa baguette et fit face à Harry, ce duel se ferait d'une manière un tant soit peu conventionnelle.

Harry s'inclina, Melbourne fit de même et le déluge de sortilèges commença :

Harry cria :

- PROTEGOOOO

Melbourne, qui attendait, fut surpris, mais lorsque le sortilège le toucha, il vit sa cape prendre feu, Harry avait lancé en fait un sortilège informulé.

Il connaissait ce petit stratagème mais ne s'y attendait pas, il dit :

- Aguamentis.

Pendant ce temps Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps :

- STUPEFIX

Abelforth fit un mouvement brusque de sa baguette et le sortilège fut repoussé contre le mur, explosant un lustre au passage.

Ce dernier reprit :

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Harry était médusé, il n'avait pas osé ? Il fut touché en fait par un sortilège de levicorpus.

- Finite Incatatum !

Harry tomba par terre et esquiva de justesse un éclair de stupefixion grâce à ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch.

Il se releva et fit face :

- STUPEFIX

Abelforth para encore une fois le sortilège et dit :

- Velocio

Harry ne connaissait pas ce sortilège. Ce dernier créa un mini cyclone qui fondit vers Harry.

Ce dernier était décontenancé, comment réussir à l'éviter ?

- PROTEMOSSSSSSSSS

Une fois encore il lança le sort puissant de Dumbledore aîné. Cette fois ci le sortilège ne fut pas absorbé, mais Il disparut tout de même. Mais Harry avait reculé de cinq mètres.

Ce dernier faillit perdre sa baguette, il la pointa vers le lustre et l'agita

Le lustre se changea en une palissade de bois qui n'avait pas l'air très solide.

Abelforth éclata de rire et dit :

- Destructum !

La palissade éclata, Harry dut se baisser pour ne pas se prendre une planche à travers la figure.

Melbourne dit :

- IMPEDIMENTA

Harry fut touché de plein fouet. Abelforth approchait de lui, victorieux, mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

- LUMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Il avait voulu crier, mais il fut très lent à réciter l'incantation, le sortilège d'entrave qui l'avait étalé par terre n'avait pas cessé de faire effet.

Cependant, Harry parvint à aveugler un Melbourne étonné.

Harry commençait à s'essouffler, il n'était pas habitué aux duels qui duraient longtemps. Il fallait en finir rapidement :

- STUPEFIX

Melbourne esquiva le sortilège en se jetant par terre, il se tourna vers Harry et dit :

- SILENCIO

Harry fut touché par le sortilège de mutisme, mais il ne le gênait pas, il connaissait maintenant suffisamment de sortilèges informulés pour se défendre.

Il pensa :

- Levicorpus.

Abelforth esquiva encore le sortilège, il ne le paraissait pas mais il était rapide et vif.

Il dit :

- EXPERLLIARMUS

Harry dit :

- PROTEGOOOOO

Il sentit sa baguette s'envoler, mais il la retint de justesse, il se tourna et cria, à bout de souffle :

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

Melbourne fut surpris mais il réussit toutefois à parer le sortilège. Il lança : EXPERLLIARMUS

Cette fois ci Harry ne put rien faire, il sentit inexorablement sa baguette s'envoler et tomba sur le sol, en sueur.

Melbourne s'assis aussi et jeta un regard à la salle de cours : elle avait été dévastée.

- Harry, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre.

- Vous êtes fort professeur.

- Merci, mais bientôt tu me battras facilement. Tu arrives à varier tes techniques de combat et ceci est très important. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir dit d'utiliser la métamorphose en duel. Albus y arrivait, il y excellait même, mais pour un sorcier novice elle nécessite trop de concentration et pendant ce temps l'adversaire n'attend pas sans rien faire.

Il se tut puis reprit :

- Je suis un vieil homme …

Harry se releva et dit :

- Reparo

Le lustre se remit en place, étincelant.

Abelforth se leva à son tour et avec l'aide de Harry ils retapèrent la salle de cours, ils avaient à peine terminé lorsque la cloche sonna.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 : Un professeur intrépide

Harry et Melbourne sortirent dans le couloir. Ils avaient l'air extenués.

- Harry, je n'ai plus l'habitude des duels, et je vieillis !

Harry grogna :

- Cela ne vous empêche pas de me battre facilement, qu'est ce que cela donnera contre Voldemort …

- Ne crois pas ça, tu fais des progrès chaque jour. Harry, il faut continuer à t'entraîner, comme je te le disais varie ton style, apprends de nouveaux sorts, répète et répète.

Pense aussi à l'occlumancie, elle te sera très utile. Maintenant je te laisse, j'ai des deuxièmes années à terrifier.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de rentrer dans la salle en attendant ses élèves.

Harry n'avait pas tout de suite cours, il décida d'aller manger, cela serait toujours ça de fait, et ensuite il prit le livre de Dumbledore pour étudier un petit peu. Il se doutait que Melbourne ne raterait pas une occasion de le défier de nouveau, il fallait qu'il le surprenne.

Il décida de s'installer dans la salle commune, elle ne serait pas trop peuplée, la plupart des élèves étaient en cours, pour avoir le plus de place possible.

Le livre de Dumbledore n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Il était impressionnant. Harry se demandait comment Albus Dumbledore avait pu l'écrire en un mois étant donné la masse d'informations qu'il contenait.

Harry lisait des pages au hasard, cherchant des sortilèges qui pourraient être utiles pour sa quête.

Il tomba sur une page particulièrement intéressante :

L'illusion

L'illusion est une forme de magie qui peut paraître inutile pour les personnes trop brutales. C'est toutefois un art, un art on ne peut plus utile qui permet de tromper, de faire douter, l'adversaire.

L'illusion peut être utilisée sous bien des formes…

Harry parcourut rapidement le reste de la page. Il y avait une liste de sortilèges, avec comme d'habitude un hologramme de Dumbledore pour les exécuter en guise d'exemple.

Mirorio : Une fois l'incantation lancée, si le sort est réussit, il y aura un flash de lumière aveuglement et le sortilège va créer une image du sorcier qui lance le sort. L'image reste brumeuse, statique ou exécute les mêmes gestes que le sorcier (du moins en apparence) en fonction de la puissance magique fournie. L'hologramme ne reproduit pas les sorts, les coups et autres actions sur des objets.

Harry prononça la formule doucement et il vit Dumbledore. Ce dernier lança le sortilège et Harry vit alors un autre Dumbledore apparaître. Le premier Dumbledore fit un signe de la main et le deuxième l'imita immédiatement.

Harry était impressionné.

Il prit sa baguette et murmura :

- Mirorio

Il vit une brume apparaître, de couleur verdâtre, puis se volatiliser aussi subitement.

Harry soupira, il lui faudrait travailler dur s'il voulait réussir tous les sorts que contenait le livre.

Il regarda sa monter et vit qu'il lui restait une bonne heure avant d'aller en cours, il décida de la mettre à profit.

Il reprit sa baguette magique et dit :

- Mirorio

Harry répéta l'exercice pendant quelques minutes, il n'arrivait qu'à faire sortir de sa baguette une brume verdâtre.

Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il vit enfin apparaître une explosion de lumière. Certes, elle n'était pas très intense, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

L'image de lui qui était apparue était très faible et s'évapora rapidement, toutefois Harry était content, il avait réussit un sortilège, et assez rapidement en plus.

Il reprit le livre de Dumbledore et passa le reste du temps qui le séparait de la sonnerie à lire des anecdotes de Albus quant à l'illusion.

L'illusion m'a beaucoup servit lors de ta cinquième année, Harry, mais tu dois t'en souvenir. Du moins je suis sur que Cornélius et Dolorès s'en souviennent parfaitement.

Harry se demanda à quoi il faisait allusion puis il se souvint de la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- L'armée de Dumbledore, pas l'armée de Potter, l'armée de Dumbledore …

- Quoi ! Alors c'est vous ?

- En effet.

Il sourit en repensant à la manière avec laquelle Dumbledore s'était débarrassé du ministre de la magie, de deux aurors, même si Kingsley n'avait pas réagit, et de la Grande Inquisitrice.

Sur ces intermèdes la cloche sonna. Harry prit son sac, rangea le livre de Dumbledore sous son lit et partit en courant vers la salle du professeur Melbourne.

Il arriva un peu essoufflé et fut content de voir Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers demandèrent sitôt :

- Harry, ça va ?

- Très bien, et vous ?

- Ca va, vas-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu es revenu en cours de métamorphose ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais suivre que la défense contre les forces du mal ! dit Hermione.

- Je me suis souvenu que Dumbledore était prof de métamorphose et qu'il s'en était servi contre Voldemort pendant leur duel il y a deux ans, j'ai décidé de ne pas la laisser tomber, elle est très utile.

Il leur raconta brièvement le duel avec Melbourne. Hermione était abasourdie.

- Oh Harry, il t'a vraiment lancé un avada kedavra ?

- Bien sur que non, il a juste prononcé la formule en lançant un sort informulé avant.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit !

- Il ne peut pas lancer le sort c'est tout.

Hermione était sceptique.

Ron était quant à lui plus enthousiaste :

- Alors tu as vraiment réussis à lui prendre sa baguette ?

- Un coup de chance, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de ma part.

- Quand même !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Melbourne.

Une fois dans la classe, ce dernier rencontra le regard de Harry et il lui sourit.

- Bien. Jeunes gens, aujourd'hui nous allons changer un peu de méthode.

Les élèves les moins attentifs relevèrent la tête, Melbourne reprit :

- Nous avons donc deux heures devant nous. Nous allons faire un petit tournoi. Prenez vos baguettes, laissez vos sacs et suivez moi.

Un tournoi ? Harry ne comprenait pas …

Une fois dans le parc, Melbourne se tourna vers la classe et dit :

- Très bien, vous devez vous demandez ce que j'entends par tournoi …

Il agita sa baguette magique et un grand tableau apparut dans l'herbe

Sur le tableau Harry et les autres purent lire leurs noms.

- Nous allons donc faire un tournoi de duel.

Nouveaux murmures parmi les élèves.

- Un tournoi de duel ! Il est temps de me montrer ce que vous avez appris cette année jeunes gens ! Vous serez notés, et le gagnant devra se battre contre moi s'il veut la note maximale.

Cette fois les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Melbourne dit :

- sonorus ! S'il vous plait ! Taisez vous ! Assourdito

Dans ce duel, le but sera de désarmer l'adversaire. Je ne veux pas de sorts qui peuvent blesser, pas de sorts impardonnables bien entendu. Tous les autres coups sont permis, je serais arbitre, tant que vous ne serez pas violent envers votre adversaire vous serez libre de faire ce que bon vous semble. Je vais maintenant tirer au sort les duels, le perdant sera éliminé, le gagnant accédera à la manche supérieure.

Il agita encore sa baguette et un sac apparut.

Il demanda à Neville de venir vers lui. Ce que Neville fit, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- Neville, dans ce sac il y a des bouts de parchemin avec des numéros, voici la liste de la classe, avec en face le numéro qui sera votre.

Il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et la liste s'inscrivit sur le tableau.

- Neville, prenez un bout de papier s'il vous plait.

Neville s'exécuta :

- Numéro 11

- Annah Habbot !

Le tirage au sort s'effectua rapidement.

Harry rencontrerait au premier tour Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hermione se battrait contre Lavande Brown, à son plus grand bonheur, Ron quant à lui serait opposé à Dean Thomas.

Melbourne délimita un grand cercle au sol avec sa baguette, l'arène. Il précisa qu'il était interdit d'en sortir, mais les crépitements auraient dissuadé les téméraires.

Harry se battrait en troisième position. Il s'installa donc confortablement dans l'herbe et regarda les élèves combattre.

Lorsqu'il vit le premier duel il trouva que ses camarades étaient assez hésitants sur les sorts à lancer, il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal pour ses premiers combats. Mais attention, il ne fallait jamais sous estimez l'adversaire, comme le lui avait dit Dumbledore les années précédentes.

Ce fut bientôt le tour de Harry.

Melbourne le regarda étrangement avant de lancer le combat. Harry prit son regard pour un : tu as une occasion de prendre ta revanche, ne la rate pas.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le cercle, Harry perdit toute trace de sourire. Il regardait Justin froidement et se tenait prêt, baguette levée.

Lorsque Melbourne fit voler une gerbe d'étincelles avec sa baguette, il s'inclina. Il vit Justin faire de même.

Harry dit :

- LEVICORPUS

Justin esquiva le sortilège facilement et dit :

- STUPEFIX

Harry le bloqua d'un geste de sa baguette et dit :

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Le sort qui toucha Justin n'était en fait qu'un sortilège de Rictus Sempra, mais toute l'assemblée, sauf Melbourne, cria, hua, Justin n'avait pas bougé, il n'osait pas croire que Harry eut osé lancer un sortilège impardonnable, et qui plus est le sortilège de la mort.

Justin fut prit de démangeaisons qui le forcèrent à baisser sa garde, Harry en profita pour dire :

- Experlliarmus !

La baguette de Justin vola dans l'herbe.

- Accio Baguette magique

Elle vola ensuite dans les mains de Harry.

Melbourne dit :

- Harry Potter vainqueur. Duel suivant.

- Professeur ?

- Oui miss Brown ?

- Harry a utilisé un sortilège impardonnable ?

- Non, sinon Justin serait mort, c'était une ruse, il a en fait lancé un sortilège informulé !

Toutefois, je vous déconseille d'utiliser cette ruse avec des incantations comme l'avada kedavra tant que vous ne la maîtrisez pas !

Harry retourna vers Ron pendant que Hermione se prépara à combattre Lavande.

Harry sentait émaner de Hermione un désir de vengeance. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à la pauvre Lavande d'être sorti avec Ron l'année passée.

Hermione se débarrassa de Lavande très rapidement, l'air triomphant, Harry pensa que les femmes, étaient en un sens plus violentes que les hommes.

Le duel entre Dean et Ron fut plus intéressant. Ron n'avait pas la maîtrise des sortilèges de Hermione ni l'assurance de Harry.

Le combat fut tendu et ce fut le plus long du tournoi, de tous ceux qui avaient déjà eu lieu.

Ron l'emporta finalement de justesse, il avait failli être touché par un sortilège de Stupefixion de Dean.

La suite du tournoi fut assez inintéressante jusqu'à ce que Ron se retrouve face à Neville.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Neville dans un tel état. Ce n'était plus le Neville qu'il connaissait, chétif et couard, mais un Neville déterminé.

Chose étrange, Neville se débarrassa facilement de Ron.

Ce dernier revint mauvais vers Harry.

- Je ne savais pas Neville si doué.

- Moi non plus.

Hasard ou pas, Harry s'était retrouvé en demi finale contre une Hermione qui avait fait preuve d'une énorme dextérité face aux adversaires qu'elle avait combattu.

Elle sourit à Harry et dit :

- C'est à nous, Harry.

Ce duel fut sans doute le plus intéressant de tous ceux qui avaient eu lieu.

Hermione était comme à son habitude d'une ingéniosité épatante. Elle avait parfaitement assimilé la ruse du sortilège informulé comme l'appelait Harry.

- EXPERLLIARMUS

- STUPEFIX

Harry dut se baisser pour éviter le rayon de stupefixion, il reprit très vite :

- PYRO

Le brasier qui sortit de sa baguette toucha Hermione qui murmura :

- AGUAMENTI

Harry ne perdit pas de temps :

- STUPEFIX

Elle bloqua le sortilège et dit :

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

- PROTEMOS !

Le sortilège percuta de plein fouet le bouclier, il en sortit une lumière aveuglante qui aveugla Hermione le temps pour Harry de lancer :

- EXPERLLIARMUS !

La baguette de Hermione vola, Harry la prit et s'inclina.

- Harry Potter rejoint Neville Londubat en finale, Harry, vous avez cinq minutes de pause.

Harry et Hermione retrouvèrent Ron qui était médusé.

- Comment vous faites ça ?

Hermione rougit, Harry dit :

- Un peu d'entraînement !

Harry tourna la tête vers Neville. Ils se regardèrent. Neville ne baissa pas le regard Harry inclina la tête, lui faisant signe de prendre place.

- Bon, j'y vais.

Harry et Neville se faisaient face. A travers les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face les deux personnes qui avaient été potentiellement concernées par la prophétie concernant Voldemort. Il s'avère que le destin avait choisi Harry, mais cela aurait pu être Neville qui serait là, en face de lui, avec une cicatrice sur le front.

Les deux hommes étaient résolus, leurs regards étaient fermes. Neville et Harry avaient changé, le malheur qui s'abattait sur eux depuis de nombreuses années les avait fait mûrir plus rapidement que la normale.

Melbourne regarda ses deux élèves et dit :

- Messieurs. Le gagnant devra faire ses preuves contre moi ! En garde !

Neville et Harry s'inclinèrent et s'ensuivit un duel très rapide et intense.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

- PROTEGO ! dit Neville.

- ENDOLORIS ! Cria Harry.

Neville évita le sortilège qui était en fait un lévicorpus, et il avait une flamme dans ses yeux, la simple mention du sortilège endoloris avait agit sur lui comme un stimulant.

- STUPEFIX!

Harry esquiva :

- PYRO! EXPERLLIARMUS!

Il avait enchaîné les deux sorts, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait se produire, il vit une longue flamme jaillir de sa baguette.

Neville se baissa à temps pour ne pas être touché, et dit :

- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !

Il avait sa baguette tendue vers une branche d'arbre par terre. La branche vint vers lui et il pointa sa baguette sur Harry faisant un geste vers le bas.

Harry devina le danger et agita sa baguette.

Il transforma une pierre posée devant lui en une palissade de bois peu solide qui suffit toutefois à stopper la branche qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Neville était stupéfait mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, il dit :

- STUPEFIX

Harry bloqua le sortilège sans mal et pointa sa baguette sur Neville sans rien dire.

Un éclair jaillit soudain pour venir frapper Neville en pleine poitrine. Neville se retrouva la tête à l'envers, brassant l'air avec ses pieds ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Harry approcha de lui et dit :

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette de Neville vola, Harry la prit et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

Melbourne dit simplement :

- Mr Harry Potter remporte le tournoi. Maintenant s'il veut la note maximale, il va devoir montrer ce qu'il sait faire contre moi. Harry, vous avez cinq minutes de repos.

Harry vit Ron encore plus estomaqué que lorsqu'il était revenu de son duel contre Hermione :

- C'était de la métamorphose ce que tu as fait avec la pierre ?

- Oui

- Incroyable !

Harry sourit.

Il tourna la tête vers Melbourne qui le regardait, souriant. Il pensa que ce duel allait encore plus surprendre Ron. En effet, Harry n'avait pas joué toutes ses cartes, et il espérait bien surprendre Abelforth.

Il se leva et prit place.

Melbourne dit :

- Pour plus de commodités, maintenant la zone n'est plus limitée.

- Pourquoi professeur ?

- Et bien, miss Granger, je pense que vous aurez bientôt la réponse à votre question.

Hermione se tût devant le ton un peu plus froid de son professeur.

Ce dernier fit face aux élèves et dit :

- Jeunes gens, je pense que vous devez faire très attention à ce qui va se passer. Je voudrais un résumé du tournoi et de ce duel pour la prochaine fois. Trente lignes de parchemin devrait suffire. Maintenant, Harry, en place.

Harry sut tout de suite que Melbourne ne lui ferait pas plus de cadeau que quelques heures auparavant.

Il fit face et lorsque Abelforth s'inclina il fit de même. Plus personne ne parlait. Tout le monde voulait voir ce que valait leur professeur et comment Harry allait se sortir de cette situation.

Harry était décidé à prendre sa revanche sur son professeur, il commença :

- PYRO !

Melbourne esquiva le jet de flamme et dit :

- ENSIMA

Harry ne connaissait pas ce sortilège. De la baguette de Melbourne sortit un jet de sable qui vint le frapper de plein fouet. Harry fut fortement gêné par le sable qui l'aveuglait et manqua de le faire tomber.

Il cria :

- VELOCIO

Une mini tornade sortit de sa baguette, dirigée vers Melbourne, balayant le sable qu'il avait encore sur lui.

Melbourne esquiva encore une fois la tornade qui finit sa course dans la forêt interdite.

Il fit face à Harry et cria :

- PYRO

Le brasier que Harry avait vu le soir de l'attaque des araignées jaillit de la baguette de Abelforth.

Harry cria :

- AGUAMENTI

Un jet d'eau puissant jaillit de sa baguette percutant le jet de flamme qui se retrouva ainsi neutralisé.

Abelforth était étonné, Harry tournait les sortilèges de défense à son avantage.

Il décida de tenter de surprendre Harry à son propre jeu :

- LUMOS

Harry fut aveuglé, il esquiva de très peu l'éclair de stupefixion qui suivit le flash de lumière.

Il put enfin rouvrir les yeux et dit :

- MIRORIO

Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir effectuer correctement le sortilège, mais il tenta cependant.

Un flash de lumière aveuglant sortit de sa baguette. Quand Abelforth put rouvrir les yeux, ainsi que les autres élèves il fut stupéfait. Il y avait maintenant deux Harry en face de lui. Même si son hologramme était très flou, Abelforth pensa que Harry ne perdait pas son temps.

Il sourit :

- Alors Harry, on utilise l'art de l'illusion ? STUPEFIX !

Son éclair de stupefixion toucha le clone de Harry qui se volatilisa.

Harry lui fit face.

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Le sortilège de désarmement rata Abelforth qui ne se faisait plus avoir par la ruse, il reprit :

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

- PROTEGO

- RICTUSSEMPRA !

Harry dut se baisser à son tour pour ne pas être touché par le sortilège, il reprit :

- IMPEDIMENTA !

Abelforth fut touché par le maléfice d'entrave, Harry dit :

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Il fit un geste de baguette pour bloquer le sortilège, malgré l'effet du sortilège toujours présent.

Harry cria :

- LEVICORPUS !

- PROTEGO

Le bouclier fut percuté par le sort de Harry, une note grave en sortit.

Abelforth était de nouveau debout et il dit :

- STUPEFIX

Harry esquiva et cria :

- EXPERLLIARMUS !

Encore une fois, Abelforth para le sortilège.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour percer ses défenses. Il esquiva le sortilège suivant et pointa sa baguette sur son professeur.

Il tentait d'entrer dans son esprit pour le surprendre, il avait vu Rogue le faire, Slughorn le faire, pourquoi pas lui ?

Abelforth fut surpris, il tenta de repousser Harry, ce dernier avait lu dans son esprit le prochain sortilège qu'il comptait lancer et l'avait parer facilement.

Harry profita du moment de trouble de Abelforth pour lancer un :

- EXPERLLIARMUS

La baguette de Melbourne vola sur le sol, au plus grand étonnement des élèves présents.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel personne ne dit rien, puis soudain Melbourne dit :

- Mr Potter obtient la note maximale et j'accorde 50 points à Gryffondor. J'accorde aussi vingt points à Mr Londubat pour son accession à la finale et cinq points pour tous les élèves qui ont gagné au moins un duel.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui lui tendait sa baguette.

- Merci.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un cours moment puis Abelforth se tourna de nouveau vers le reste de la classe :

- Jeunes gens, filez sans quoi vous serez en retard pour votre prochain cours.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, ils sentaient qu'il régnait une atmosphère tendue, mais ils n'auraient su dire pourquoi.

Une fois tous les élèves partis sauf Ron Hermione et Harry, Abelforth reprit la parole :

- Jeunes gens ! J'ai été très étonné par vos combats, surtout par les votre Harry et Hermione. Vous faites des progrès, c'est bien. Pensez à toujours chercher à surprendre les ennemis, c'est un élément capital dans un duel !

Il marqua une courte pause, il les regarda, non pas d'un regard pédagogique, mais d'un regard empli de bienveillance.

Il reprit :

- Vous ne m'avez pas reparlé de cette coupe de Poufsouffle, j'en déduis que vous n'arrivez toujours pas à détruire les Horcruxes en votre possession ?

- Non. Admit Harry. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, monsieur.

- Hmm, je vois. Je vais me répéter, mais je ne peux pas vous aider, non pas que je n'en sois pas capable, là n'est pas le problème, mais il est nécessaire que vous soyez aptes à vous débrouiller seuls.

Le regard qu'il leur portait était un peu plus intense, Harry crut voir Albus Dumbledore lui parler, mais il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit : c'était impossible. Il nota toutefois la similitude qui existait entre les deux frères.

Harry se promit mentalement d'augmenter le rythme de ses séances d'entraînement. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous la contrainte d'horaires de cours, il pouvait avoir plus de temps à lui.

De temps à lui …

Il pensa à Ginny. A Sirius. A Dumbledore. A ses parents. A ceux qu'il aimait. Aurait-il jamais le temps de vivre ? Serait-il toujours condamné à faire le bien ? A se battre contre des sorciers dont le seul but, la seule raison de vivre, est la destruction ou le meurtre ?

Loin était le temps de la première année de Harry, où le nom de Voldemort lui faisait peur, désormais il n'éprouvait plus de craintes.

Non seulement il n'avait plus peur, mais il se sentait plus sur de lui de jours en jours.

En fin de compte, l'affrontement était inévitable, dans un an ou dans dix ans. Harry voulait en finir.

Cependant, pour cela, il fallait, pour espérer tuer Voldemort, détruire ses Horcruxes, et pour ce faire, travailler le sortilège de révélation.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un Abelforth souriant :

- Harry, ne crois pas que ne veuille pas vous aider, mais ce que je dis est vrai, il est nécessaire pour toi et tes amis de vous éduquer vous-même en partie maintenant.

Harry resta pensif, il ne savait que répondre.

- Un autre point, Harry. J'ai été très impressionné par les progrès tout au long de l'année de Mr Neville Londubat. Je pense que cela serait une erreur de ne pas lui permettre de faire ses choix. Je sais qu'il a lui aussi des comptes à régler avec Voldemort. Tu auras besoin de toute l'aide possible, Harry. Voldemort n'aura pas d'états d'âme. Il n'en a sûrement plus assez pour ça ! Harry, tu dois admettre que les gens sont libres de faire leurs choix ! Ce sont nos choix qui nous différencient !

Et sur ces paroles il laissa un Harry déconfit, Ron et Hermione étant partis pour le prochain cours quelques minutes auparavant.

De retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry était seul. Seul, il l'avait souvent été, malgré la présence de ses amis. Seul, il avait du combattre le Basilic, il avait du fuir devant un Voldemort ressuscité après le tournoi des trois sorciers, seul il devrait en finir avec ce sinistre mage noir.

Il remonta ensuite dans son dortoir pour être à l'aise et ne pas être interrompu. Il sortit le livre de Dumbledore de sous son lit et reprit la lecture des sortilèges de révélations.

Dumbledore précisait qu'une fois l'objet et sa nature profonde connus, il resterait encore l'étape de destruction de ce qui serait indésirable.

Harry pensa que chaque chose trouverait une réponse en temps voulu, pour le moment il lui fallait tenter de réussir ce sortilège.

Harry point sa baguette vers une chaussette qui traînait et dit :

- Veridatum

Rien ne se passa, comme il s'y attendait.

- Veridatum !

Deuxième essai, toujours aucune amélioration.

Harry soupira, s'il n'y arrivait pas, était-ce du au fait que l'objet ne contenait rien de particulier ? Où plutôt un manque de concentration de sa part ?

Il se replongea dans la lecture du livre.

Il lut la dernière phrase, écrite en post-scriptum par Albus :

PS : Sur un objet ne contenant rien d'anormal, le sortilège n'aura aucun effet.

Harry était médusé. Il avait perdu tant de temps pour rien ?

Il fouilla frénétiquement dans sa valide pour retrouver la baguette magique de son père. Il avait bien fait de la reprendre à Lupin lorsqu'ils étaient au quartier général.

Il la trouva, perdue sous une pile de linge.

Il la posa sur le lit et dit :

- Veridatum !

Il y eu une bourrasque, puis rien.

Harry était encore plus déconfit, cela ne lui était d'aucune utilité si il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Il respira et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si la baguette contenait bien, comme la bourrasque l'avait prouvée, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être, le problème venait sûrement du fait que Harry n'avait pas correctement lancé le sortilège. C'était la seule explication rationnelle qu'il avait trouvé, si bien que Harry reprit sa baguette :

- VERIDATUM !

Il n'avait pas crié, juste parlé avec une intensité qui ne lui était guère familière.

Cette fois si, la baguette ne fut pas indifférente à l'incantation.

Ce n'était plus une bourrasque qui en sortit mais un panache de fumée grise, et bientôt Harry pu voir se dessiner une tête de mort entrelacée, le signe des Mangemorts.

La marque des Mangemorts ? Pouvait on choisir la forme que prendrait son âme une fois séparée ? Ou bien était ce du aux actions de l'homme ? Ou simplement la tête de mort représentait l'acte odieux qui avait été commis ?

Harry n'en savait rien mais il jugea que ce n'était pas important. Il avait réussi ! Enfin, depuis plusieurs mois qu'il cherchait les Horcruxes, il en avait identifié un !

Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent après la dernière heure de cours de la journée, ils trouvèrent dans la salle commune un Harry très agité et souriant :

- Suivez moi, j'ai réussi.

- Réussi ? Dit Ron

- Vous verrez ! Montez !

Une fois dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry, suivit d'un Ron et d'une Hermione étonnés, prit la baguette de son père et la posa sur son lit :

- Veridatum

Cette fois encore le même phénomène se reproduisit, la tête de mort se dessina puis se volatilisa.

Hermione dit, après un court moment de silence :

- Oh Harry, c'est magnifique ! Mais comment le détruire ?

En effet, c'était une bonne question, Harry n'y avait pas pensé.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que c'est un Horcruxe.

- Tu as essayé avec le médaillon ?

- Non

- Tu devrais …

Harry pensa que c'était une très bonne idée.

Nouvelle fouille dans sa valide pour enfin sortir d'une chaussette un médaillon terni portant un grand S orné d'un serpent.

Il le posa sur le lit et dit :

- VERIDATUM

Il était un petit peu anxieux, il espérait ne pas s'être trompé. A son grand soulagement, Harry vit le même phénomène que précédemment se reproduire, nouvelle tête de mort.

Il souffla et dit :

- Tu vois ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les détruire !

Hermione soupira

- Plus qu'à ! Tu oublies que Dumbledore a perdu une main.

- C'est différent, il a perdu sa main sur le maléfice qui protégeait la bague, les deux objets ont été vérifiés, il n'y a plus de maléfice.

Hermione eut une réaction brusque. Harry se souvint tout à coup de la manière avec laquelle il avait vérifié la baguette. Il déglutit et dit, essayant de calmer son amie :

- Hermione, ne reparlons pas de ça veux tu …

- Harry, tu sais ce que j'en pense …

- C'était nécessaire, Hermione.

Elle se buta, Harry décida de la laisser se calmer, il se tourna vers Ron :

- Comment avez-vous trouvé le cours de duel ?

Ron grommela, il ne digérait sans doute pas son échec contre Neville.

- Bof.

Hermione quant à elle était soudain plus enjouée :

- J'ai trouvé le cours génial, c'était tellement inattendu et utile ! Bien sur, tu as été le plus fort Harry, mais de la à battre Melbourne !

Harry se renfrogna.

Hermione continua.

- Harry, je suis sure que tu as utilisé la légilimancie pour le troubler, c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Tu y es arrivé ?

- J'ai réussi à deviner le prochain sort qu'il allait lancer, cela l'a perturbé, j'ai pu le désarmer.

Hermione était étonnée.

- Mais le professeur Slughorn ne nous a montré que comment se protéger …

- J'ai eu des leçons avec Rogue, j'avais à peu près compris comment il faisait puisqu'une fois cela s'est retourné contre lui.

Hermione restait toutefois surprise.

L'arrivée de Ginny interrompit leur conversation.

- Où étiez vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vus de la journée !

Hermione Harry et Ron se regardèrent, Hermione dit à Harry :

- C'est toi qui racontes !

Une fois au courant de toute l'histoire Ginny était elle aussi stupéfaite. Elle dit :

- La prochaine fois appelez-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile ! Et maintenant c'est l'heure du repas, j'espère au moins pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi, Harry !

Harry regarda sa montre, comme le temps avait passé vite ! Il dit :

- Bien sûr, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'entraîner ce soir de toute manière, cette journée a été épuisante.

Le repas fut vite pris, Harry sortit ensuite avec Ginny.

Il pensa alors que la Saint-Valentin approchait, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait offrir à sa belle pour l'occasion.

Ginny et lui étaient maintenant dans le parc. Les étoiles brillaient.

Elle lui dit doucement à l'oreille.

- Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu me mets à l'écart.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants.

- Non, Ginny, c'est juste que maintenant je n'ai plus de cours, je vais avoir du temps que vous n'avez pas.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, regardant les étoiles. Quel délicieux moment, pensa Harry. En aurait-il beaucoup d'autre avant la fin ? Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait profiter de la vie. Mais aurait-il le choix ?

Ginny, comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, se tourna vers lui et dit :

- Harry, je sais que nous survivrons à l'épreuve, mais il ne faut pas cesser de se battre, il faut en finir ! Ne nous rejette pas !

Sur ces paroles elle l'embrassa, le plus tendrement possible.

Harry entendit soudain un bruissement d'aile, il se tourna d'un bond et sortit sa baguette.

Il leva la tête et vit un oiseau qu'il ne connaissait pas voler à toute vitesse vers le château et s'engouffrer par une fenêtre qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de la directrice.

Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?

La soirée se termina on ne pouvait mieux, Harry avait rassuré Ginny, lui-même ayant été rassuré par Melbourne. Il était allé se coucher l'esprit un peu plus heureux que le matin.

Le lendemain, lorsque le courrier arriva, Harry entendit Hermione crier :

- Disparition d'un employé du ministère !

Elle lisait le journal.

Zergo Bousio, soixante quatre ans, dont vingt-trois passés au Ministère au Département de Mystères, a mystérieusement disparut. Ne s'étant pas présenté à son travail et ne donnant plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis trois jours, le Ministère a dépêché au domicile du vieil homme une brigade d'Aurors.

Ils virent une maison dévastée par une lutte et des Moldus affirment avoir vu des hommes déguisés emmener Zergo.

Les hommes déguisés ne seraient que des Mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Hermione était horrifiée, comme à chaque enlèvement.

Harry était perplexe, pourquoi Voldemort s'intéressait-il à cet homme ?

Il repensa soudain à l'oiseau qu'il avait vu la veille, il était sur que le Ministre avait informé la directrice de cet événement et Harry se demandait en quoi cet enlèvement pouvait bien la concerner.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce de la disparition de l'employé du Ministère, Harry put voir Minerva Mcgonagall de plus en plus sombre.

Il ne l'avait pas vue comme ça depuis la cinquième année, lorsque Dumbledore avait quitté le château.

Harry se creusait la tête pour en connaître la raison, il n'osait pas le lui demander, de peur de la mettre encore plus en colère.

Les journées passaient, Harry en profitait pour mettre à profit son temps libre en apprenant de nouveaux sortilèges ou en s'entraînant sur ceux qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement.

Ainsi, au bout de quelques semaines, alors que le mois de Mars se profilait à l'horizon, Harry arrivait à effectuer parfaitement le charme de l'image miroir, le deuxième Harry n'était plus trouble, il était très réel et lorsqu'il exécuta le sortilège devant Ron ce dernier se trompa.

Harry était maintenant persuadé d'avoir en sa possession deux des quatre Horcruxes restant. Il s'acharnait à maîtriser le sortilège qui permettrait de détruire la parcelle d'âme de Voldemort.

Il avait consciencieusement regardé Albus exécuter le sortilège :

- Vois tu Harry, il faut agiter sa baguette comme ceci … et dire : PURGATO. Mais attention Harry, il faut vraiment se concentrer, c'est un des sortilèges les plus compliqués que tu puisses trouver dans ce livre. Bon courage.

Depuis lors, Harry ne se déplaçait plus sans la baguette de son père cachée quelque part sur lui. Il essayait dès qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un court moment de libre de lancer le sort.

Il ne se passait rien quand il le faisait, mais il ne désespérait pas.

Si Harry était content des progrès accomplis, il fut très vite rappelé à l'ordre par Abelforth :

- Harry, tu as retrouvé la coupe ?

- Non, je n'ai pas cherché, professeur.

- Harry, Harry, je sais que tu as d'autres choses à faire, mais sont-elles importantes au point de te faire oublier ta mission ?

Harry s'était revu un an auparavant, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, lorsque ce dernier lui avait fait une remarque similaire à propos du souvenir de Slughorn.

Cette fois encore Harry avait baissé la tête, honteux.

- Professeur, je vais le chercher. Mais il faut que j'aille à Londres.

- Je sais Harry. C'est pourquoi je voulais t'en parler. Je viendrais avec toi. Nous irons seuls.

Seuls ? Encore une fois Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la mort d'Albus.

Un soir, partis seuls à la recherche d'un des Horcruxes, Albus en avait perdu la vie.

Harry dit alors :

- Professeur, êtes vous sur que nous devons y aller seuls ?

- Harry, je sais à quoi tu penses. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne risquerons rien.

Harry était resté songeur, après tout, c'était peut être ce que croyait Dumbledore ce fameux soir de juin.

Sur ces paroles Abelforth l'avait laissé dans ses pensées.

C'était deux semaines auparavant. Et la veille, Abelforth l'avait encore accosté dans un couloir :

- Harry, demain, tiens-toi prêt, et prends ta cape.

- Ma cape, professeur ? Vous êtes au courant ?

- Bien sûr. A demain Harry, et ne t'inquiète pas.

Melbourne lui avait souri, Harry avait l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar, sauf que cette fois il avait une journée pour se préparer.

Il trouva Ron et Hermione enlacés dans la salle commune.

- Ron, Hermione !

Ils se levèrent, surpris.

- Harry ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Dit Ron.

- Ecoutez. Demain soir je ne serais pas là. Avec Melbourne on ira chez Barjow et Beurk.

- Quoi ? Nous venons ! dit Hermione.

- Non, Melbourne veut que nous soyons seuls.

Hermione était inquiète, elle devait aussi avoir pensé au soir ou Dumbledore senior était mort.

- Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, les données ne sont pas les mêmes !

Harry avait dit cela plus pour s'encourager lui-même.

Il reprit :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de Mangemorts demain soir, mais attention quand même.

Sur ces paroles, Harry les quitta. Il devait trouver Ginny et le lui dire.

Il l'attendit à la fin de son cours d'enchantement.

- Oh, Harry, c'est gentil d'être venu m'attendre.

- Ginny, écoute.

Ils s'éloignèrent des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Demain soir je ne serais pas à l'école, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- Où seras tu ?

- A Londres avec Melbourne.

- La coupe ?

- Je ne sais pas si on va la trouver, mais oui.

- Je viens.

- Hors de question. De plus Melbourne ne veut pas. Il veut que nous soyons seuls.

- Harry ...

- Ginny, le temps viendra où tu pourras te rendre utile, ne t'inquiète pas, mais cette mission nécessite de la discrétion.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard flamboyant. Elle comprit. Harry n'essayait pas de l'intimider, mais elle vit à quel point il prenait sa tâche au sérieux et s'inclina.

Elle devait se rendre dans son dernier cours de la journée, de même pour Ron et Hermione, si bien que Harry avait un petit peu de temps libre.

Il profita pour ressortir le livre d'Albus et s'acharner sur le sortilège Purgato.

Le lendemain soir arriva plus vite que prévu, et Harry appréhendait malgré lui l'épreuve.

Il trouvait louche cette boutique, il n'aimait pas y mettre les pieds, alors s'y introduire par effraction …

Melbourne l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, il était vêtu d'une cape de voyage bleu nuit et avait pris un drôle de couteau qu'il avait dans sa ceinture.

- Bonsoir, Harry.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

- Nous pouvons y aller ?

- Oui

Ils sortirent dans le parc et quand ils furent assez loin du château, Abelforth dit :

- Harry, je ne te ferais pas de recommandations, ni t'ordonnerais de fuir, fait ce qui te semble bon, mais ne mets pas ta vie en danger, tu es plus précieux que moi. Je ne pense pas toutefois qu'il y ait matière à s'inquiéter. Transplanons maintenant dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ils étaient sortis du parc, Harry et Abelforth disparurent dans un tourbillon de cape.

Harry s'était retrouvé une fois contre son gré dans l'Allée des Embrumes et il y était retourné une fois, caché par la cape de son père, l'année passée lorsqu'il filait Malefoy. Il détestait cet endroit qu'il trouvait trop sinistre et lugubre.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le chemin menant au magasin, Abelforth reprit :

- Harry, tu dois savoir que la plupart des maisons appartenant à des sorciers sont protégées contre les intrusions. Nous allons avoir un petit peu de mal à entrer. Tu vas devoir attendre que je m'occupe de ces défenses, pendant ce temps tu monteras la garde s'il te plait.

Harry acquiesça, il se demandait comment Abelforth avait appris à percer les protections magiques, mais il se dit très vite qu'après tout, il était le frère d'Albus …

Harry se couvrit de sa cape et monta le guet devant un magasin silencieux et peu éclairé.

A cette heure, il n'y avait plus grand monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Abelforth était tapi dans l'ombre, Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait pris des habits sombres.

Harry ne put déterminer combien de temps il monta la garde, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était que Abelforth avait mis un certain temps avant de revenir voir Harry.

- Maintenant, nous pouvons entrer sans déclencher les alarmes magiques. Suis-moi, et tâche de ne pas faire craquer de planches ni de faire le moindre bruit, les propriétaires doivent dormir à l'étage, comme la plupart des marchands du Chemin de Traverse.

Il tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la pointa sur la porte.

Il ne dit rien mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Sortilège informulé, pensa Harry.

Il suivit Abelforth à l'intérieur.

Ce dernier dit à Harry :

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis déjà venu, mais je n'ai pu voir que ce qui est exposé dans le magasin, je n'ai pas pu chercher en détail dans la maison.

Harry pensa que si Voldemort devait cacher un objet d'une si grande valeur, ce ne serait pas dans un lieu visible de tous, surtout s'il l'avait protégé avec des sortilèges puissants.

Abelforth avançait dans la maison. Harry pensa que pour lui aussi tout était obscur, il ne connaissait sûrement pas l'arrière boutique de chez Barjow et Beurk.

Pourtant, il semblait se diriger dans la maison comme s'il était un habitué.

Harry pu rapidement voir que la maison avait été modifiée magiquement, en effet, qui eut cru qu'une si petite bâtisse, de l'extérieur, puisse abriter de si grandes pièces. Harry se demandait aussi à quoi elles servaient. Il n'osait pas parler, de peur de faire du bruit.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle très spacieuse. Elle contenait une multitude d'objets que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Chercher une coupe dans ce fouillis, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Harry murmura :

- Professeur, comment allons nous trouver la coupe là dedans ?

Abelforth resta silencieux quelques instants avant de dire.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry.

Il pointa sa baguette dans la salle mais rien ne se passa.

- Le sortilège d'attraction ne marche pas, soit la coupe n'est pas là soit elle est protégée.

Harry se rappela du sortilège qu'il avait tenté de lancer dans la caverne lorsqu'il était avec Albus et dit :

- Lorsque j'étais avec votre frère dans la grotte, cela ne marchait pas non plus.

- Harry, connais-tu la formules : Assourdito ?

Harry sourit, oh oui il la connaissait cette formule. Il l'avait de nombreuses fois utilisée pour se protéger des oreilles indiscrètes lorsqu'il devait parler avec Ron et Hermione. Puis il se souvint de le manière dont il l'avait apprise et son sourire s'évanouit.

Il dit :

- Oui, d'un ton dur.

- Très bien, il faut insonoriser la salle, lançons le à tour de rôle sur chaque porte. Prêt ? Go !

Les cinq portes furent bientôt toutes couvertes par le sortilège d'Assourdito. Abelforth reprit :

- Très bien, maintenant le plafond.

Il tendit sa baguette et lança le maléfice.

- Bien. Harry, maintenant nous pouvons chercher. Ne touche rien, il pourrait y avoir des malédictions, utilise le sortilège de lévitation.

Pendant un temps qui parut interminable à Harry ils fouillèrent la salle de fond en comble sans trouver ce qui les intéressait.

Harry, en nage, dit :

- Professeur, je ne pense pas que la coupe soit ici.

- Tu dois avoir raison, mais où ? A supposer qu'elle soit bien dans ce magasin.

- Je pense que Voldemort n'aurait pas mis la coupe n'importe où, surtout si il l'a protégée avec des sortilèges puissants comme la bague …

- Pourtant Harry, la meilleure cachette pour un objet recherché est souvent de le mettre devant le nez de celui qui le recherche ! Cependant je pense que tu as raison, ce n'est pas là le style de Voldemort. Faisons marcher nos méninges.

Harry aussi se mit à réfléchir intensément. S'il était Voldemort où aurait-il caché l'objet ? Ce dont Harry était persuadé, c'était que la coupe était bien ici. Le premier travail de Voldemort, même s'il n'était pas important, était un signe qu'il avait réussi à surmonter ses difficultés sociales, cela devait être très important pour lui.

Où Harry aurait il caché l'objet ?

Il repensa à la bague, cachée dans la maison des Gaunt, à même le sol. Il écarta vite cette possibilité, en effet, le ménage devait être fait régulièrement, et la coupe aurait été retrouvée.

Dans le grenier ? Dans la cave ? Futile, c'étaient là des cachettes peu sûres, ces pièces étaient sûrement utilisées.

Harry regarda négligemment sa montre, il vit qu'ils étaient déjà partis depuis deux heures.

Il pensa à Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui devaient se faire un sang d'encre à Poudlard.

A Poudlard ?

Poudlard était un château très mystérieux, comme Harry l'avait parfois vu à ses dépends, et il abritait des passages secrets et trésors en tout genre. Harry repensa à la Salle sur Demande où il avait caché le livre de potions de Rogue l'année passée.

Se pouvait-il qu'il existe ici une cachette secrète, une niche dans un mur, derrière un tableau peut être, avec un objet enfermé à l'intérieur ? Harry pensa que si Voldemort avait fait ça la nuit, il était le seul au courant de son existence et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre pour son précieux Horcruxe.

Il fit part de son idée à Abelforth qui commençait à perdre patience. Ce dernier dit :

- Harry, très bien raisonné. C'est une idée géniale. Il existe en effet des sortilèges pour modifier des murs, des fonds ou autre.

Harry repensa à la Ford Anglia des Weasley et sourit.

- Maintenant le plus dur va être de trouver cette cachette, si elle existe.

- Comment la trouver professeur ?

- Il existe un moyen simple et astucieux de savoir si un mur cache quelque chose.

Imagine toi un mur creux, avec juste une façade pour cacher ce qu'il contient, si tu projettes dessus une lumière suffisamment intense, tu verras qu'elle ne sera pas réfléchie de la même manière, voire qu'elle passera à travers en partie, si c'est un mur plein, tu risques d'avoir mal aux yeux.

Harry trouvait le procédé efficace d'un point de vue théorique, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de s'abîmer les yeux.

Abelforth dit :

- Séparons nous, Harry, nous irons plus vite.

Harry s'approcha du mur le plus proche et murmura :

- Lumos

La lumière qui jaillit de sa baguette ricocha sur le mur et l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Il détourna la tête en se disant que ce n'était pas sur cette partie du mur qu'il pouvait y avoir une cachette.

La maison étant vaste, les recherches durèrent encore longtemps. Il était bientôt minuit lorsque Abelforth appela Harry.

- Harry je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Regarde.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le mur devant lui et dit :

- Lumos.

La lumière réfléchie par le mur n'était pas aussi intense que celle que se prenait dans la figure Harry.

C'était suspect.

- Professeur, comment l'ouvrir ?

Abelforth ne dit rien, il se contenta d'observer le mur en réfléchissant.

Il finit par pointer sa baguette et dire :

- Alohomora

Rien.

Il essaya encore plusieurs sortilèges en vain, il était impossible de faire disparaître le mur, de le métamorphoser en carton, de le trancher, de le percer, rien ne le touchait.

Harry se rappela soudain comment ils avaient passé la porte avec Albus.

- Professeur, faut-il donner du sang encore ?

- Bonne idée, Harry.

Il sortit son couteau et se fit une entaille dans le bras, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang sur le mur.

Rien.

Il se soigna de la même manière que Dumbledore l'avait fait et dit :

- Je ne vois pas. Il n'y a peut être rien.

Harry pensa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas boire le mur, c'était donc autre chose.

- Professeur, peut être un mot de passe ?

- Humm. C'est possible, mais si c'est le cas nous n'avons pas fini. Essayons.

Pendant quelques minutes ils tentèrent tous les mots de passe qui leur venaient en tête :

- Ouvre toi.

- Déplace toi.

- Bouge.

Rien n'y faisait, le mur restait impassible.

Harry se demanda finalement si il y avait quelque chose.

Il regarda Abelforth qui lui aussi commençait à s'énerver.

- Harry, je pense qu'il n'y a rien derrière ce mur.

Harry tenta en dernier recours :

- Ouvre toi.

Abelforth sursauta. Harry venait de parler en Fourchelang. Il avait été surpris par les crachements.

Le mur pivota lentement.

Abelforth ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Une coupe magnifique en or, incrustée de pierres précieuses. Etincelante. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Lorsque le mur eut cessé de pivoter, Abelforth tendit sa baguette vers la coupe et tout à coup il y eut une longue plainte qui sortit du trou béant.

Cette plainte était si forte que Harry et Melbourne durent se boucher les oreilles.

Harry craignait qu'elle ne réveille les habitants de la maison et même des maisons voisines.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à la faire taire, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Et ils ne savaient pas si il y avait un maléfice sur la coupe, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre par une protection de Voldemort.

Melbourne dut crier pour se faire entendre.

- METS TA CAPE HARRY.

Ce que Harry fit, juste à temps, en effet, non loin de là une porte claqua.

Deux sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils virent Abelforth contre le mur qui avait maintenant un trou en son milieu et l'un d'eux dit :

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

Harry n'avait pas très bien saisi à cause du bruit que faisait le mur.

L'homme cria de nouveau :

- QUI ETES VOUS ? QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ?

Etrangement Abelforth ne dit rien.

Il avait sa baguette tendue.

Les deux hommes sortirent leur baguette de sous leur robe de chambre. Harry reconnut alors l'un des vendeurs du magasin.

Il vit un éclair rouge sortir de la baguette du vendeur le plus près de lui. Abelforth était prêt, il ne se fit pas surprendre et répliqua :

- EXPELLIARMUS

Il désarma le premier homme pendant que le deuxième lui décocha un éclair de Stupefixion qui le toucha en pleine poitrine. Il tomba raide.

Harry qui n'avait rien fait pointa sa baguette de sous sa cape vers l'homme qui avait encore sa baguette et qui s'approchait du mur et dit :

- STUPEFIX

L'homme fut à son tour touché et il tomba aussi sur le sol, raide.

Harry pointa alors sa baguette vers le deuxième et dit encore :

- STUPEFIX

Maintenant, les trois hommes étaient à terre.

Harry entendit une porte claquer au loin.

Il vit entrer dans la maison un homme petit vêtu d'une cape noire. Il regarda rapidement dans la salle et vit les 3 hommes à terre. Son regard fut alors attiré par la coupe qui brillait.

Il se faufila et la prit dans ses mains.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'il tomba, il était mort.

Harry se précipita sur Abelforth et murmura :

- Enervatum.

Ce dernier fut délivré de l'emprise du sortilège et se massa le bras.

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, merci Harry. Mais qui est cet homme ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est entré après et est tombé quand il attrapé la coupe.

- La coupe ? Il a pris la coupe ?

- Elle devait contenir un maléfice, mais il tombé raide. Il ne bouge plus.

Abelforth s'approcha de l'homme et le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de dire :

- Il est mort, Harry. Une malédiction du même genre que celle que contenait le collier qu'a touché Katie Bell l'année passée, regarde sa main.

La main qui tenait la coupe était percée en son milieu et elle ne ressemblait plus très bien à une main.

La pourriture commençait à monter sur le bras et ne tarderait pas à s'étendre au reste du corps.

Abelforth fit apparaître un gros morceau de carton qui vint empaqueter la coupe. Il prit alors le carton et pointa sa baguette dessus. Il disparut.

- J'ai envoyé le carton à Pré-Au-Lard dans un endroit que personne ne trouvera, maintenant partons Harry, avant que d'autres n'arrivent !

A peine furent ils sortis de la maison qu'ils virent ce que Harry avait redouté toute la soirée.

Cinq hommes encapuchonnés se dirigeaient vers eux.

Abelforth fit halte et dit à Harry.

- Harry, nous allons devoir nous battre, souviens toi de ce que j'ai essayé de t'apprendre. Si la bataille tourne mal, fait ton possible pour fuir, rentre au château !

- Ok.

Harry prit sa baguette et la serra.

Le Mangemort le plus près dit :

- Voyez vous ça, deux fous qui osent défier les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui êtes vous jeunes sots et quel est ce bruit ?

Abelforth dit :

- Mangemort, sache que vous ne nous faites pas peur, quand à ce bruit, c'est une bonne question. STUPEFIX

Le sortilège rata le Mangemort de peu, ce dernier avait de bons réflexes.

Les autres répliquèrent et la bataille fit rage.

Harry dit :

- PYRO

Un véritable lance flamme jaillit vers le Mangemort le plus proche, carbonisant au passage une partie de sa robe.

Il dit :

- Aguamenti.

Harry s'était tourné vers un autre Mangemort. Ils étaient maintenant encerclés et il faisait dos à Melbourne. Ils tournaient pour ne pas perdre de vue leurs adversaires.

Un sortilège jaillit vers Harry qui hurla :

- PROTEMOS

Il y eu une note grave lorsque le bouclier fut touché par le mauvais sort et un rayon de lumière se dégagea.

Harry profita du moment de surprise qu'ils avaient eu pour lancer :

- STUPEFIX

Le Mangemort visé fut touché et tomba.

Encore quatre.

Abelforth esquiva à moitié un sortilège qui le blessa à l'épaule, le même sortilège que Dolohov avait lancé à Hermione pendant leur cinquième année.

Harry cria :

- Vous êtes Dolohov ! Assassin !

L'homme rit :

- En effet, qui est tu ?

- Voldemort ne vous a pas tué après le fiasco du ministère ? Tonna Harry.

L'homme fut stupéfait.

- Tu es … Harry Potter ?

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Dolohov para le maléfice.

- ENDOLORIS.

Harry esquiva à son tour et reprit :

- ENDOLORIS

Cette fois il toucha Dolohov qui fut stupéfait par le sortilège que Harry avait lancé.

Il tomba à genou en gémissant, en proie à une douleur terrible.

Harry dit :

- STUPEFIX

Trois.

Pendant ce temps, Abelforth était en position de faiblesse face aux Mangemorts.

A trois contre un il n'avait pas le dessus.

Harry vit un sortilège vert fuser vers Abelforth.

Il était trop tard maintenant, le sortilège de la mort ne tardera pas à toucher le frère de Albus.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière rouge et Fumseck jaillit devant Melbourne, absorbant au passage l'Avada Kedavra.

- FUMSECK !

Harry se tourna vers les Mangemorts :

- LÂCHES ! LUMOS

La lumière blanche qui jaillit de la baguette de Harry aveugla les Mangemorts pendant quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Harry de lancer :

- SECTUMSEMPRA

Le Mangemort le plus proche tomba, des plaies s'ouvrant le faisant saigner horriblement.

Il en restait maintenant deux.

Abelforth dit :

- STUPEFIX

Le Mangemort esquiva.

- ENDOLORIS  
Abelforth esquiva aussi le sort et lança :

- EXPELLIARMUS

Le Mangemort avait esquissé un geste pour bloquer le sort, mais il vit bientôt un éclair de lumière rouge fondre sur lui. Il tomba, raide.

Il n'en restait qu'un, qui ne tarda pas à prendre la fuite, Harry le manqua de peu avec un éclair de stupéfixion lorsqu'il transplana.

Harry et Melbourne étaient maintenant face aux Mangemorts paralysés ou agonisants par terre.

Harry se dépêcha de ramasser les cendres de Fumseck et de les mettre dans sa poche.

Melbourne dit :

- Harry, ne restons pas ici, transplanons à pré au lard

- Professeur, je vais au QG de l'ordre pour leur dire de s'occuper des Mangemorts, je vous retrouve au château.

- Très bien, Harry.

Et il transplana

Harry fit de même, il se retrouva bientôt devant sa maison, square Grimmaurd.

Malgré l'heure tardive il y avait Lupin et Tonks, en pleine discussion, lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine.

Il tomba sur une chaise, épuisé.

Lupin se précipita, suivit de Tonks.

- Harry ! Que se passe t'il ?

- J'ai été attaqué, dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

- Attaqué ? Par qui ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Ca va, mais il y a des Mangemorts là-bas.

- Encore ?

- Oui, un a fui mais les autres sont paralysés, je me suis dépêché de fuir.

Lupin était tétanisé. Il se reprit vite :

- Nymphadora, va au Ministère en urgence, préviens-les.

Elle fit un signe de tête et transplana.

- Harry, ça va aller ?

- Oui

- Que faisait-tu la bas ?

- Je cherchais un Horcruxe

Lupin ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, chez Barjow et Beurk.

- QUOI ?

- Mais il y a un homme mort là bas, il a tenté de voler la coupe et a été touché par le sortilège de mort qui la protégeait. Les gérants sont paralysés …

Lupin comprenait de moins en moins.

Harry lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lupin reprit après quelques minutes de silence :

- Harry, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici pour la nuit, je vais prévenir Minerva.

Harry était trop épuisé pour protester, il dit toutefois :

- Dis lui de prévenir Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Lupin acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il dit :

- J'ai prévenu Minerva, tu vas passer la nuit ici, elle va prévenir Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Merci Remus.

- Vas te coucher ! Il est près de deux heures du matin !

Harry s'exécuta rapidement, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il s'endormit tout de suite.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 Lumière ou Ténèbres ?

Le lendemain Harry se demandait où il était lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se leva précipitamment.

Une fois habillé il descendit l'escalier en courant et surgit dans la cuisine haletant, il y avait uniquement Remus qui lisait la Gazette.

- Harry ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry fut surpris. Lupin prenait les événements de la nuit passée avec tant de désinvolture ?

Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis dit :

- Je rentre au château.

Lupin leva la tête et fronça les sourcils :

- Harry, tu es sur que ça va ?

Harry lut au passage le titre du journal que Lupin lisait :

DU FLOU DANS L'ALLEE DES EMBRUMES

Il sursauta.

- Je pourrais voir le journal s'il vous plait ?

Lupin le lui tendit.

Harry lut rapidement la première page.

Des évènements mystérieux ont eu lieu cette nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les Aurors du Ministère ont retrouvé un cadavre dans le magasin de Barjow et Beurk, de sinistre réputation. L'homme mort, sans antécédents judiciaires, aurait tenté de cambrioler le magasin. Les deux gérants ont été retrouvés stupéfixés au pied de l'homme.

Mais chose pouvant paraître plus étrange, les Aurors ont aussi capturés quatre Mangemorts cette nuit, dont Antonin Dolohov, de sinistre réputation, évadé d'Azkaban voila quelques années.

La population magique est en droit de se demander ce que pouvaient bien faire quatre Mangemorts la nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes et dans quelles conditions ils ont été arrêtés.

Les deux évènements notables de cette nuit sont-ils liés ? Tout est flou pour le moment.

…

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Rémus et dit :

- Rémus, je dois rentrer au château.

- Je m'en doute, Harry, mais vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que veut dire cette histoire ?

Que faisaient les Mangemorts là bas ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Et vous avez trouvé un Horcruxe donc ?

- La coupe, c'était la coupe qui était cachée dans la boutique.

Lupin resta songeur.

- Rémus, je vais rentrer maintenant.

Lupin hocha la tête et dit :

- Je comprends Harry, repasse nous vois si quelque chose ne va pas.

Harry sortit rapidement de la maison et il transplana à Pré-Au-Lard. Il se retrouva sur la place du village et se dépêcha de rejoindre le château.

Arrivé dans le parc, il commença à se poser des questions. Qu'était-il arrivé à la coupe ? Était elle en sécurité ? Melbourne allait-il bien ? Avait-il été blessé ?

Il passa devant la cabane de Hagrid sans s'arrêter, il reviendrait.

Arrivé dans le hall, il se dirigea droit vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra. Il était tard, toutefois il trouva Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui étaient les seuls encore présents.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question qu'il avait déjà une Ginny folle d'inquiétude au cou et que Hermione et Ron arrivaient vers lui plus rapidement que nécessaire.

- Harry ! Tu nous as fait une telle peur ! Dit Ginny. Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

- Harry ! Je croyais que tout se passerait bien, si j'en crois les journaux, cela n'a pas été le cas.

Hermione était plus anxieuse, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit la veille.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche et soupira.

- La Gazette avait raison, il s'est bien passé des choses dans l'Allée des Embrumes hier.

Il marqua une courte pause et dit :

- Nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe. La coupe de Poufsouffle.

Les trois autres se turent et attendirent la suite.

- Vous avez vu Melbourne ?

Hermione hésita puis dit :

- Non, Harry, c'est pour ça que moi et Ron n'avons pas cours, il n'était pas là ce matin.

- Et toi Ginny tu n'es pas en cours ?

Ginny le regarda et s'exclama :

- Tu crois que j'allais aller en cours en ne sachant pas ce qu'il t'était arrivé ?

Harry tourna la tête, déconfit. Il y eut quelques moments de flottement avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Nous sommes entrés chez Barjow et Beurk assez facilement. Nous avons cherché pendant longtemps la coupe dans le magasin mais elle n'y était pas.

- Mais pourtant vous l'avez, dit Ron.

- Oui, nous avons déduit qu'il devait y avoir une cachette secrète si la coupe était là, après de longues recherches nous l'avons trouvée. Il était près de deux heures du matin. Lorsque le mur a révélé la cachette, il devait y avoir quelque maléfice, il y a eu un cri strident impossible à stopper. Les propriétaires ont été réveillés …

Hermione sursauta.

- Nous avons du les combattre, dans le bruit ils n'entendaient pas ce que nous disions. Ils nous prenaient pour des cambrioleurs… Melbourne a été stupéfixé, moi j'ai stupéfixé les autres de sous ma cape.

Pendant le combat un homme est arrivé …

Nouveau sursaut d'Hermione.

- Il a voulu profiter du moment pour voler la coupe, mais elle était encore piégée, il est mort en la touchant.

Hermione émit cette fois un petit cri.

- Lorsque nous sommes ressortis cinq Mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus.

Harry sentit la main de Ginny serrer un peu plus fortement son bras.

- Il y a eu un combat, ils étaient plus nombreux, mais on a quand même réussi à les neutraliser. Melbourne a été blessé. Un des Mangemorts a fui, les autres ont été blessés ou paralysés.

Hermione, pour changer, sursauta.

- Melbourne est rentré ici et moi je suis allé prévenir l'ordre au Square Grimmaurd et je suis resté là-bas pour dormir.

- Sans nous prévenir ! Merci pour nous, dit Ginny.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Rémus a prévenu McGonagall et je lui ai demandé de vous prévenir.

Hermione dit :

- Depuis quelques jours elle est très occupée, elle semble inquiète …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Harry resta songeur. Pourquoi, il l'avait aussi remarqué, depuis quelques jours la directrice était-elle si préoccupée ?

Il reprit :

- Je vais aller voir McGonagall, il faut que je lui parle.

Il quitta la salle commune, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry espéra que la directrice n'était pas en train de donner un cours à une quelconque classe, sinon il ne pourrait pas la voir.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau, il donna l'ancien mot de passe, en vain.

Il sortit donc sa baguette et lança :

- Spero Patronum.

Le cerf blanc s'approcha de lui, Harry lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il partit au galop à travers la gargouille qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

Harry attendit un moment qui lui parut interminable, il commençait à croire que la directrice n'était pas là lorsque la gargouille pivota.

- Désolé Potter, j'étais en discussion avec le Ministre, montez.

Harry suivit McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau.

Une fois dans le bureau, son regard s'attarda comme à l'accoutumée sur le tableau de Dumbledore.

Il aurait juré avoir vu ce dernier lui faire un clin d'œil mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête de nouveau il dormait.

Harry pensa qu'il avait rêvé.

- Potter, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui professeur, à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier …

Elle fronça les sourcils :

- J'ai lu la presse, Harry. Harry nota l'emploi de son prénom. Que diable s'est il passé dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Harry raconta la soirée à la directrice en passant sous silence la partie concernant les Horcruxes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la directrice, qui n'était pas dupe, demanda :

- Que cherchiez vous là bas, Harry ?

Harry s'était préparé à cette question :

- Je ne peux vous le dire, professeur.

Elle déglutit.

- Professeur, comment va le professeur Melbourne ?

Elle le regarda surpris.

- Il n'est pas blessé trop grièvement si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Il a décidé de prendre une journée de repos. Il doit être à l'infirmerie.

- Merci professeur.

Harry hésita un instant. Il voulait comprendre les raisons de l'attitude de la directrice ces derniers temps. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte de lui répondre. Il décida de tenter sa chance :

- Professeur, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez préoccupée depuis quelques jours.

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils :

- Non rien, Harry, tout se passe bien, à part que je suis un peu surchargée de travail.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Harry ne dit rien mais il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il arrivait maintenant à déceler le mensonge particulièrement facilement. Une des conséquences de la légilimancie probablement.

- Désolé professeur de vous avoir dérangée, je m'en vais.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry.

Harry sortit du bureau de la directrice et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il trouvait le château bien calme, était ce du à une peur de plus en plus grande de l'extérieur qui ternissait un peu la vie des jeunes sorciers ou plutôt par un regain de sérieux dans le but de pouvoir faire face plus facilement lorsqu'ils seraient confrontés à l'extérieur ? Harry se le demandait.

Il se demandait aussi comment il se comporterait si la prophétie ne le concernait pas, si elle concernait un autre, Neville par exemple. Aurait-il eu peur ? Sûrement. Aurait-il été se cacher ? Il ne pouvait le dire, il ne connaissait que son présent et il savait ce qu'il devait faire : se battre.

Il atteignit rapidement la porte de l'infirmerie où il rencontra une Mme Pomfresh plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

Lorsqu'il demanda à voir son professeur elle lui répondit qu'il était sorti un peu plus tôt dans le matin mais elle lui précisa aussi de ne pas trop le déranger car il avait besoin de repos.

Harry soupira, ils avaient tous décidé de lui faire faire un marathon dans le château ?

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Melbourne, à l'autre bout du château, tout en réfléchissant.

Si il comptait bien, il avait maintenant en sa possession la baguette de son père, le Médaillon de Serpentard et la Coupe de Poufsouffle qui comptaient tous trois un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, la bague de Gaunt qui ne contenait plus rien. Il n'avait plus le journal intime de Jedusor, détruit cinq ans auparavant.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

Il avait détruit deux Horcruxes, et trois étaient en sa possession, en attente d'être détruits.

Voldemort possédait toujours une partie de son âme.

Il n'en manquait donc qu'un : Nagini.

Le serpent de l'ombre … Harry ne l'avait jamais revu depuis l'attaque au Ministère où il avait blessé Arthur Weasley.

Harry ne savait rien sur lui si ce n'est qu'il fournissait du venin à Voldemort pour qu'il survive pendant la quatrième année de Harry et qu'il était fortement possédé par Voldemort.

Où vivait-il ? Sûrement aux côtés de Voldemort. Comment expliquer sa taille ? Comment s'en débarrasser…

Harry arriva devant le bureau de Melbourne, il frappa :

- Entrez

Harry s'exécuta. La pièce était très sobrement décorée, pas comme du temps de Lockhart.

Melbourne dit :

- Oh, bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et vous ?

- Oh, j'ai déjà vu pire, je me remettrais.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques moments.

Harry demanda, impatient :

- Professeur, vous avez récupéré la coupe ?

Melbourne lui indiqua un paquet qui était au pied de son lit.

- En effet, Harry. Et si je compte bien, il ne manque plus qu'un Horcruxe ?

- Oui, mais pas le plus simple … Nagini …

Nouveau silence rompu par Harry :

- Professeur, si nous tuons Nagini l'Horcruxe sera-il détruit ?

- Très bonne question, Harry, ne peux-tu pas y répondre toi-même ?

Harry réfléchit. Il se souvint de l'entrevue avec Dumbledore pendant laquelle il avait appris l'existence des Horcruxes. Il se souvint aussi des paroles d'Albus.

- Il n'est guère prudent que de confier une partie de son âme à un être capable de penser …

Pourquoi ?

L'être en question pouvait-il détruire volontairement l'Horcruxe ? Si il venait à mourir l'Horcruxe était-il détruit ?

Harry pencha pour la deuxième solution, il voyait mal comment détruire une partie d'âme par la simple volonté …

Il dit :

- S'il meure, on peut penser que l'Horcruxe sera perdu …

- On ne peut être sûrs, Harry, il n'y a pas de précédents …

Pas de précédents. Comme il n'y avait pas de précédent mage ayant créé plus d'un Horcruxe. Comme il n'y avait jamais eu de mage noir aussi puissant.

Décidemment, Voldemort était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Voué à faire de grandes choses. Pourquoi avait-il pu mal tourner ?

Harry pensa que c'était du à son enfance très tourmentée, sa mère l'abandonnant, livré à lui-même …

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas éprouver de compassion envers Lord Voldemort. Chose étrange, Dumbledore, lui qui avait été partisan de la non mort. Lui qui condamnait les baisers des Détraqueurs, lui qui était avant tout partisan du dialogue, le grand Albus Dumbledore lui-même, s'était fait à l'idée que Voldemort devrait être tué.

Voldemort ou Harry

Voldemort ou Harry …

Harry fut tiré de sa torpeur par un Melbourne agité :

- Harry, le temps passe et même si nous avançons cela n'est pas suffisant. Il faut absolument détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort maintenant que nous en avons trois … Je compte sur toi pour mettre ton temps libre au service des causes qui te semblent les plus justes … Et nécessaires …

Melbourne se tut.

Il reprit après quelques instants de silence.

- Je vais m'occuper de cette coupe afin de vérifier si elle ne contient pas d'autres surprises, ensuite je te la donnerai, et tu devras la débarrasser de ce qu'elle contient. Compris, Harry ?

- Oui professeur.

- Harry, le temps presse, tu comprendras pourquoi rapidement je pense, pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire de plus, mais sache qu'il faut te hâter, la fin est inéluctable et de plus en plus proche. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Harry sortit du bureau du professeur et reprit la direction de la salle commune.

Il pensait aux dernières paroles de Abelforth. Pourquoi devrait-il se hâter mis à part pour réduire le nombre de victimes de Voldemort ? Pourquoi en saurait-il davantage plus tard ?

Il avait la nette impression qu'on lui cachait des choses.

Harry ne retourna finalement pas dans la salle commune, il venait de se rendre compte, ou plutôt son estomac, qu'il était l'heure de prendre un repas bien mérité.

Comme il s'y attendait, il retrouva Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la grande salle.

Le faux plafond était comme à son habitude à l'image du temps extérieur, maussade en ce jour.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant son air soucieux.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Harry ?

Il leur raconta l'entrevue avec Melbourne et il leur raconta aussi qu'il pensait qu'on leur cachait des choses, il ne savait pourquoi.

Harry commença à manger, il n'avait pas très faim, mais cela lui donnait une bonne occasion pour réfléchir.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi doué dans les déductions que Hermione, mais il réfléchissait beaucoup plus maintenant.

En remontant le temps, Harry se dit que la directrice était inquiète depuis le lendemain de sa dernière sortie dans le parc avec Ginny

Sortie pendant laquelle il ne s'était rien passé de notable… Ou plutôt si. L'oiseau.

Avait il été porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle ? Sûrement. Quelle en était la nature ? La mort d'un membre de l'Ordre ? La mort de sorciers de la main de Voldemort ?

Ce qui était sur c'était que la directrice ne voulait pas en parler.

Harry était pourtant sur d'avoir déjà vu l'oiseau qui avait apporté la lettre.

Il repensa à la suite.

Le lendemain, annonce de l'enlèvement d'un employé du Ministère, une Langue de Plomb du Département des Mystères.

Les deux pouvaient-ils être liés ? Si oui comment ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses… Harry ne savait pas comment éclaircir tout ça.

Le repas passé, les autres retournèrent en cours, laissant ainsi à Harry une liberté totale.

Il décida de mettre ce temps libre au profit de ce qu'il considérait plus que jamais comme sa quête : la destruction de l'Horcruxe qui hantait la baguette de son père.

Baguette qu'il pourrait éventuellement utiliser contre Voldemort pour éviter le problème des sœurs jumelles.

- PURGATO

Rien

- PURGATO

Rien

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Harry s'entraînait sur ce sortilège. La baguette de son père n'avait pas bougée. Il n'arrivait pas à le lancer.

Comme pour tout, il lui fallait persévérer. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

De plus, Harry se devait de garder des forces pour la leçon du soir avec Slughorn qui ne serait pas de tout repos.

Les leçons d'occlumancie s'étaient succédées à intervalle régulier depuis la première fois, une fois par semaine, et Harry arrivait maintenant sans problème à tenir son esprit fermé face à Slughorn.

Maintenant, il devait le devancer lorsque ce dernier tentait d'entrer dans son esprit avec la legilimancie. Harry n'y arrivait encore pas très bien, mais il y avait des progrès notables.

- PURGATO

Rien

Harry se laissa tomber essoufflé sur son lit.

Il commençait à perdre espoir, il n'avait vraiment pas le niveau de Dumbledore … Mais après tout, qui lui disait que Albus y arrivait à tous les coups ? Lui. C'était le meilleur.

- PURGATO

Rien.

- PURGATO

La baguette s'éleva de quelques centimètres au dessus du lit, une aura de couleur blanche l'entourait.

Cette lumière faiblit très vite et s'évapora.

Plus rien.

Harry était stupéfait, avait-il réussi ?

Il reprit sa baguette, la pointa vers la baguette et dit :

- Veridatum

A nouveau il vit une tête de mort s'élever puis disparaître.

Encore un échec en somme. Mais il y avait de nets progrès, la baguette n'était pas restée insensible. Harry comprit qu'il était parvenu à lancer le sortilège, mais que son intensité était trop faible :

- PURGATO

Cette fois-ci, Harry avait prononcé l'incantation avec une telle ferveur que la baguette s'éleva à un mètre au dessus du lit. L'aura blanche qui l'entourait était presque palpable. Il y eu une détonation et puis plus rien, la baguette retomba doucement sur le lit.

Harry tomba à genoux, épuisé. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'était un sort de très haut niveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se releva et dit, tout en pointant la baguette :

- Veridatum

Rien.

Il retint un cri d'étonnement.

Il avait lancé le sortilège quelques minutes avant, il avait vu la tête de mort, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Le même sortilège pointé sur le même objet ne donnait plus du tout d'effet. Harry était persuadé d'avoir réussis son sortilège, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

La baguette ne contenait plus rien.

Si elle ne contenait plus rien, cela voulait dire que la portion d'âme de Lord Voldemort présente dans cet objet était maintenant réduite à néant. Il n'en restait plus que quatre.

Nagini, lui-même, la coupe et le médaillon.

Harry sortit de son dortoir à une vitesse folle, il percuta en descendant l'escalier un Neville quelque peu déboussolé. Il sortit de la salle commune alors que Ron et Hermione entraient, ces derniers n'eurent le temps que de le voir passer, il était déjà dehors.

Il se précipita vers le bureau de Melbourne.

Une fois devant il frappa et fut invité à entrer.

- Professeur ! J'ai réussi !

Harry tenait toujours la baguette de son père.

- Réussi ?

- La baguette n'est plus un Horcruxe !

Melbourne se leva de son bureau et lui arracha presque la baguette des mains. Il la posa sur son bureau et prit la sienne.

Il murmura :

- Veridatum

Rien

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, tu es certain que cette baguette contenait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort ?

- Oui, lorsque j'ai réussi ce sortilège de vérité la première fois il y avait une tête de mort qui sortait de la baguette, et maintenant rien.

Les yeux de Abelforth pétillaient. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment un garçon de dix-sept ans pouvait avoir maîtrisé ce sortilège complexe aussi rapidement ? Si il le poussait c'était car il trouvait que Harry ne mettait pas assez de cœur à l'ouvrage, mais il ne s'attendait pas à des résultats aussi rapides.

Ce garçon avait décidemment un grand avenir.

- Harry, je ne sais pas comment te féliciter, mais tu as accompli un énorme pas en avant dans la lutte de Voldemort … C'est un acte de très haute magie que d'avoir pu détruire l'âme qui résidait dans cet objet, sache-le.

- Professeur, l'année dernière votre frère a gardé la bague après avoir détruit l'Horcruxe qu'elle contenait, je pourrais donc garder la baguette ?

Il le regarda et sourit :

- Oui, Harry, je pense que tu peux. Tu as gagné ce droit, et de toute manière, tu ressembles tellement à ton père que cette baguette ne pourra pas t'être refusée.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Melbourne reprenne :

- Harry, tu as réussi à détruire un Horcruxe. Toutefois, je te conseille de ne pas en faire trop, tu risques de t'épuiser. Limite-toi à un Horcruxe par semaine, ils ont attendu des mois, ils peuvent attendre quelques jours. Je ne veux pas te voir affaibli.

Harry avait acquiescé puis était sorti retrouver Ron, Hermione et Ginny auxquels il rapporta bien sur tous les évènements de l'après midi. Hermione fut de l'avis de Melbourne quant à la santé de Harry, il était important que ce dernier se ménage. En prévision de ce qui l'attendait.

Plus le temps passait plus Harry sentait que les gens qui l'aimait avaient tendance à le ménager, comme s'ils croyaient que Harry était quelqu'un dont on ne pouvait se passer. Ils avaient certes raison, mais Harry ressentait quand même un petit trouble lorsqu'il pensait que toute une communauté comptait sur lui.

Dans le but de changer de sujet il dit :

- Et si nous allions manger ? Je meure de faim. En plus nous allons être en retard pour la leçon de Slughorn si nous tardons trop.

Le soir, Harry comprit pourquoi Melbourne lui avait dit ça. Malgré sa volonté il sentit que Slughorn entrait dans ses pensées et il n'arrivait pas à les fermer. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti de faiblesses qu'il qualifiait comme magique. Il n'avait jamais vu de longs duels entre sorciers, le plus long étant celui entre Dumbledore et Voldemort où aucun des deux ne montraient des signes de faiblesse.

Harry fut content de se coucher ce soir-là, il n'avait rien fait de bon pendant la leçon d'occlumancie.

Pour une fois il s'endormit assez bien, content du travail accompli, cette joie de courte durée masquait pour ainsi dire ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il en était parfaitement conscient.


	42. Chapter 42

Merci a tous pour les review, et voici trois chapitres pour le prix d'un ;)

Chapitre 42

Lorsque Harry se leva le lendemain il était déjà tard, en effet, il s'était senti si épuisé qu'il avait jugé bon de rester au lit, n'étant plus contraint aux horaires normaux.

Il en venait à penser que plus qu'une école, Poudlard était devenue pour lui une maison. Peut être la meilleure maison qu'il ait jamais eue.

Comme Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Harry se sentait à la fois proche et éloigné de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait mal tourné, Harry essayait de faire le bien, mais il était au fond comme lui : un orphelin laissé seul dans le monde de la magie qui ne cherche qu'à faire ses preuves. Même si Harry avait été dépassé par les évènements, c'est ce qu'il espérait lors de sa première année. Faire ses preuves.

S'il défaisait Voldemort, il pourrait alors dire qu'il les avait faite, mais pour ce faire il lui restait quelques menues difficultés à surmonter.

Harry avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Melbourne, à savoir de ne pas se tuer à la tache et de détruire au maximum un Horcruxe par semaine.

Il décida donc de mettre sa journée à profit en étudiant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur des sortilèges puissants.

Le livre de Dumbledore lui fut bien sur d'une grande utilité, mais Harry fut content d'assister l'après midi à un cours de métamorphose.

Il pensait de plus en plus que la métamorphose pouvait être d'une aide précieuse pendant les duels, en surprenant son adversaire par exemple.

L'attention de Harry pendant les cours de la directrice rivalisait avec celle d'Hermione. Jamais Mcgonagall n'avait vu Harry si studieux dans sa matière, elle lui fit très rapidement le compliment :

- Potter, vous avez enfin compris que la métamorphose n'était pas une matière à oublier ?

- Oui professeur.

Le regard que Harry lui porta était plus significatif que des mots, la directrice lui sourit en réponse.

La fin de la semaine passa vite, Harry faisait des progrès notables en sortilèges et en métamorphose, mais il était encore convaincu de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec Voldemort en la matière, après tout, Harry n'était pas plus doué que Dumbledore, Dumbledore même qui n'a rien fait contre Voldemort.

Faux. Harry se sentit penser cette aberration. Dumbledore avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à combattre le mage noir, il était l'un des sorciers qui avait le plus pris la chose à cœur, mais Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait la prophétie et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Voldemort, ainsi il n'essayait pas.

Harry proposa dans les jours suivants un deuxième duel à une Hermione plutôt tendue. Cette dernière accepta, bien que résignée quant à l'issue du dit duel.

Pourquoi ce duel ? Harry désirait ardemment tester la baguette de son père, pour voir s'il pourrait l'utiliser et la maîtriser.

Mais plus que ça, il sentait depuis quelques temps que ses amis perdaient confiance en eux, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il tentait de leur remonter le moral.

Pendant le duel, Harry ne passa pas à l'attaque, il se contentait de répondre aux sortilèges de Hermione par des sortilèges bénins dans le seul but de lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait se défendre.

Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait parfaitement remarqué le fossé qui se créait chaque année, et ce depuis le début, entre Ron, Hermione et lui. Hermione était une sorcière très douée, mais manquant d'esprit pratique quand l'occasion se présentait, Ron manquait de confiance en soi et était d'un niveau un peu inférieur à Harry.

Dumbledore avait dit que cela était du à la marque que Harry avait reçu de Voldemort. Il le marquera comme son égal…

Egal ? Mais dans quel sens … Harry en venait à se le demander. Il interprétait la prophétie de différentes manières. Voldemort l'avait marqué comme son égal dans le sens où il était, après la mort de ses parents, un orphelin comme lui. Il l'avait marqué comme son égal dans le sens où Harry, au même titre que Voldemort, avait échappé à la mort qui s'ensuivait généralement après le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra.

Ou encore égal dans la puissance magique ? Harry ne le pensait pas. Il avait été impressionné par le duel qu'avaient mené Dumbledore et Voldemort au ministère. Harry ne connaissait pas les sorts puissants qui avaient été lancés ce soir la, il n'avait pas la sagesse de Dumbledore qui lui permettait de rester calme dans n'importe quelle situation.

Ce qu'il avait par contre c'était un furieux désir d'en finir, et ce, rien ne pouvait le calmer.

Harry, bien que pressé, décida de ne pas détruire d'Horcruxe dans la semaine suivante. Il voulait temporiser, se concentrer et se remettre de la dure période qu'il venait d'avoir.

En effet, depuis l'élection du ministre de la magie, il n'avait pas eu une vie facile.

Harry était de plus en plus soucieux de l'ambiance qui régnait à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un château fantôme. Les professeurs étaient de plus sombres au fil du temps, l'ambiance s'était détériorée depuis le mois dernier, Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi ? C'était la question qu'il se posait de plus en plus sans pouvoir apporter de réponse. Jamais du temps de Dumbledore il n'y avait eu une telle ambiance, du moins d'après ce que Harry savait, même si Voldemort était actif …

Le premier avril arriva trop vite au goût de Harry. Les années auparavant, ils avaient reçus de bonnes farces de la part des jumeaux, dont l'anniversaire tombait étrangement ce jour là.

Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus là, et Harry se demanda s'il aurait à subir les facéties de ses camarades, il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête.

Harry descendit prendre son déjeuner dans la grande salle où il retrouva Ginny. Il ne l'avait pas vue autant qu'il le voudrait depuis quelques temps et cette dernière avait tendance à lui reprocher la façon qu'il avait de la mettre à l'écart.

Harry avait beau chercher de nombreuses excuses, il devait admettre au fond de lui qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

Harry n'avait jamais vu ça, le matin du premier avril la grande salle était particulièrement bruyante, particulièrement animée, or aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien.

Les sorciers avaient ils perdu tout sens de l'humour ? C'était là en quelque sorte une victoire de Voldemort, inspirer la crainte parmi la communauté.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant ce chétif repas, mais leurs regards en disait long sur leurs pensées.

Celui de Ginny était flamboyant, celui de Harry plutôt fuyant … Il serait temps d'avoir une autre discussion.

Ginny ne rata pas cette occasion, à la sortie de la Grande Salle elle dit :

- Harry …

Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien

- Harry… Cela va-t-il cesser un jour ?

Harry respira profondément avant de répondre :

- Il le faudra

- Plus les jours passent plus je m'inquiète du lendemain …

- Tu n'es pas la seule, Ginny, regarde comment le château est devenu … On dirait presque un château hanté

- Harry, ne fait rien qui pourrait te coûter la vie s'il te plait

Au travers de cette courte phrase, Ginny exprimait là tout ce qu'elle ressentait, la crainte de perdre Harry, qui était devenu au fil du temps beaucoup plus à ses yeux qu'un petit ami.

- Ginny … Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je t'aime … Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas mourir … Mais c'est Voldemort en face …

Nouveau silence

- Harry, je me battrais à tes côtés et si tu meures je mourrais.

- Non, Ginny, je ne veux pas te voir courir de risques, si je meure tu pourras être heureuse, profiter de la vie, j'espère bien emporter Voldemort dans la mort …

- Ne dis pas ça ! Et tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de me battre ! Ce n'est pas que ton combat, Harry, c'est le combat de tout un monde qui ne peut plus supporter ceci.

Harry soupira, comment ne pas admettre qu'elle avait raison ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement :

- Ginny, je te promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas mourir et pour que nous soyons heureux plus tard …

Plus tard. Quand ?

Harry prit soudain conscience que la vie pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Il prit conscience du fait qu'il pouvait à tout moment perdre les êtres qui lui étaient chers, qu'il fallait maintenant qu'il vive au jour le jour, sans faire de perspectives d'avenirs.

Il n'avait pas eu d'enfance, il n'avait pas eu d'adolescence comme les autres, et maintenant il ne savait pas s'il aurait un avenir …

Pourquoi moi ?

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry de s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais même pour une personne dotée d'une capacité émotionnelle très forte, comment être de marbre devant une telle situation ?

La haine que Harry portait à Voldemort ne faisait que s'accentuer de jours en jours, et en quelque sorte Harry était impatient d'en finir.

Quoi qu'il arrive, tout serait fini, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Harry avait de plus en plus fréquemment des moments comme celui-ci où il remettait en cause ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il faisait, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque Ginny parla :

- Harry, je serais là.

Et elle le laissa seul, elle devait se rendre à son prochain cours.

Harry n'avait aucune information sur les séances d'entraînement que Melbourne donnait aux quelques membres restants de l'AD, mais il voyait régulièrement Ron et Hermione revenir l'air extenué des soirées de réunion.

Tout le monde semblait persuadé qu'ils auraient une place dans la bataille. Car on pouvait parler de bataille, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, Harry ne tuerai pas Voldemort par la pensée, il faudrait passer à l'acte, et cette idée l'angoissait.

Il n'avait jamais mené de duel à mort et il en venait à se demander ce qui se passerait si lui, Harry Potter, le garçon de la prophétie, venait à mourir. S'en suivrait une longue période de chaos, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Voldemort n'aurait plus rien à craindre dans l'immédiat sauf peut être …

Peut être que si Harry venait à mourir, le garçon de la prophétie deviendrait Neville ? Harry ne pouvait trouver cette idée loufoque car il ne connaissait rien sur le sujet.

Après tout, la prophétie avait été étiquetée à son nom mais elle aurait pu l'être au nom de Neville si Voldemort avait daigné choisir les Londubats.

Harry se souvint alors que des mangemorts avaient été envoyés par Voldemort pour tuer les parents de Neville et qu'il en avait résulté une grande série d'arrestation et la folie des parents de Neville.

Pourquoi Voldemort se donnait il la peine de les tuer ? Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté ?

Pourquoi Voldemort avait il de nouveau pris la peine d'achever son travail ? Car Harry en était sur, l'attaque à Ste Mangouste était programmée, avait un but précis. Il n'était pas dupe, Voldemort n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre de telles décisions à la légère.

Pourquoi ?

Une autre des questions que Harry se posait était : pourquoi Voldemort était si calme ? Aucune action importante depuis l'attaque du ministère, de petits meurtres par des mangemorts mais rien d'autre… Avait il abandonné toute idée de découvrir la prophétie ?

Attendait il la fin de l'année que Harry ait quitté Poudlard définitivement ?

Tout cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Harry décida donc d'intensifier encore son entraînement, c'était comme cela qu'il l'appelait maintenant, en régulant ses journées ; tout d'abord deux heures de métamorphose le matin puis une heure à étudier les sortilèges de Dumbledore, l'après midi deux autres heures de sortilèges et le reste du temps Harry s'entraînerait à l'occlumancie ou irait en cours.

Son emploi du temps ainsi refait lui permettait de mieux se focaliser sur certaines choses, les faisant en temps et en heure.

Plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus l'ambiance du château se dégradait.

Deux semaines après ce premier avril sinistre, une mauvaise nouvelle tomba sur la communauté magique.

Cette nouvelle, Harry l'apprit avant même la Gazette, il reçu en effet une lettre, tard dans la soirée, provenant du ministre même.

Cher Harry

En premier lieu, désolé du manque de contact apparent que nous avons eu depuis mon élection, j'espère que tout est allé dans le bon sens de ton côté, j'ai été très occupé du mien.

Le ministère s'organise, et comme tu as du le lire dans la Gazette nous avons fait un appel aux volontaires voulant défendre la communauté…

Harry avait en effet lu l'article quelques semaines auparavant, même si les sorciers ne deviendraient pas aurors, ils pourraient s'investir et combattre le mage noir.

Ce soir je suis contraint de t'apporter une bien triste nouvelle …

Contre toute attente les forces de Voldemort, et Voldemort lui-même d'après certains témoins encore en vie, dont un certain Mondingus Fletcher qui prétend te connaître, ont envahi la prison d'Azkaban.

Ce même Mondingus Fletcher, incarcéré l'année dernière, a prétendu que depuis quelques jours les mangemorts capturés criaient qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps enfermés …

Voldemort est donc venu en personne semblerait il à Azkaban pour délivrer les prisonniers.

Les sorciers du ministère n'ont rien pu faire, nous devons déplorer vingt deux morts de notre côté contre seulement une du côté des mangemorts, tu dois le connaître, Lucius Malefoy a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule, et aucune capture de notre côté.

Chose étrange, Voldemort est ensuite parti, on aurait pu croire qu'il ferait d'Azkaban sa forteresse, mais visiblement il ne s'agissait là que d'une évasion.

Je te laisse imaginer la réaction de la foule quand la nouvelle aura fait le tour du pays, la Gazette ne manquera pas d'en parler demain.

Le ministère ne sait où donner de la tête, ou les Mangemorts sont introuvables ou ils sont imprenables, nous sommes complètement dépassés par les évènements.

Mais ce n'est pas le seul but de ma lettre, Harry.

Tu dois savoir que un employé du ministère a été enlevé récemment. Une Langue de Plombe, tu sais ce que sont les Langues de Plomb j'imagine, ils travaillent au département des mystères.

Cet employé a été retrouvé mort avant-hier, la nouvelle n'a pas été diffusée, visiblement victime de l'Avada Kedavra. Il y avait la marque des ténèbres au dessus de son corps.

Cet évènement a beaucoup marqué les employés du ministère qui se demandent quel intérêt Voldemort pourrait trouver à une Langue de Plomb.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, et que tu dois savoir, il faut jouer franc jeu maintenant, c'est qu'il travaillait, et ce depuis la mort d'Albus, comme membre de la Brigade de Protection des Lieux Magiques. Peu de membres du ministère sont au courant de l'existence de cette brigade, on peut penser qu'il y a un traître parmi nous.

Ceci n'est pas le plus important, Harry, tu dois avoir compris le danger que représente la capture de cet employé et le lien qu'il avait avec la mort d'Albus : cette Brigade a été chargée de protégée l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis cet été.

Je suis certain que tu mesures la gravité de la chose, toutefois sache que il n'y a que très peu de personnes au courant.

La protection en terme d'effectif autour du château a été augmentée, ne soit pas surpris si tu croises beaucoup d'aurors à Pré Au Lard dans les jours qui viennent.

Rufus Scrimgeour

Après relecture rapide de la lettre pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'heure de rendre des comptes était de plus en plus proche.

Cette lettre était à elle seule une plus grande mine d'information que tout ce que Harry avait appris au cours du dernier mois.

Tous les Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban étaient de nouveau libre et actifs.

Lucius Malefoy tué, cela n'étonnait qu'à peine Harry, il se douta que Voldemort avait tué Lucius de sa main, peut être en raison du fiasco du ministère ou du semi échec de Drago l'année dernière. Ce n'était pas une terrible perte pour la communauté magique, Lucius Malefoy était en effet pourri jusqu'à l'os.

La mort de vingt deux sorciers du ministère, un terrible coup dans le moral des troupes pour sur, aucun mangemort n'avait été blessé ou capturé à part Malefoy … Voldemort se déplaçant lui-même pour veiller au bon déroulement des opérations … On peut se demander comment il a pu briser si vite et facilement les défenses magiques autour d'Azkaban …

Les défenses magiques ? Défenses magiques qui avaient sûrement été installées par la brigade de protection des lieux magiques … Voldemort devait avoir fait sur ce pauvre employé la même chose que trois ans auparavant sur Bertha Jokins, une séance de Legilimancie intense.

Harry repensa ensuite au terrible soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Il revoyait le vieux directeur levé un à un les sortilèges qu'il avait mis en place pour protéger le château, il faut croire qu'il ne les avait pas remis en place ou qu'ils sont partis avec lui.

Voldemort avait donc maintenant les clés de Poudlard en quelque sorte …

Avec les mangemorts libérés et ces informations précieuses entre ces mains, Harry pouvait à juste titre comprendre l'angoisse de la directrice et l'air énigmatique de Melbourne, il devait être au courant.

Ainsi, Harry comprenait mieux l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le château depuis quelques temps.

Si Harry n'allait pas à Voldemort, Voldemort irait à Harry. Logique. Après trois années à chercher à attirer Harry dans des pièges, Voldemort décidait de se déplacer lui-même.

Bien sur, on ne pouvait savoir quand aurait lieu l'attaque, mais on pouvait être sur qu'elle était inévitable.

De plus, Voldemort voulait revenir à Poudlard, c'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite lorsque Dumbledore lui avait refusé son poste de professeur.

Ainsi, Harry rassemblait de plus en plus de pièces pour l'échiquier final, les jeux commençaient à être faits, le temps approchait.

Il n'était plus maître de la situation. Il ne l'avait jamais été.


End file.
